


Для танго нужны двое

by punk_cake



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Blood and Injury, Detectives, Developing Relationship, Drama, Experimentation, F/M, Fan Characters, Fantasy, Original Character(s), Romance, Vampires, Violence, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_cake/pseuds/punk_cake
Summary: Чародейка мерила шагами комнату, переходя от одного ее угла к другому, не имея никаких мыслей, идей, зацепок. Все доводы смешались, всякая информация оказывалась излишней или не важной, а что в итоге? Прошло уже несколько дней и они здесь, почти без денег, в закопченной корчме на краю мира, вдвоем с каким-то чокнутым охотником на чудовищ распутывают дело, достойное внимания имперской разведки Нильфгаарда, не имея, по сути, ничего. А на кону стояли жизни.





	1. В начале было слово

**Author's Note:**

> Для танго нужны двое (ориг. It takes two to tango) — для достижения цели необходимо взаимодействие между всеми участниками.
> 
> Благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад. Ты можешь думать все, что угодно, Вил, но я не преследовал дурных целей, а ваши цели не оправдывали средств. Как много из двенадцати чародеек могли бы ручиться за то, что пытаются остановить войну, а не установить полный тотальный контроль магического сообщества над всем Континентом? И ты прекрасно знаешь ответ на этот вопрос! Ты прекрасно знаешь, что изначальные стремления не были воплощены в должной степени. Поэтому ты не отдала жизнь за идею, хотя могла бы и, вероятно, хотела бы. Потому что вопрос в том, что твоя или моя смерть ничего не изменят. Война все равно состоялась бы. И, вне зависимости от её исхода, умерли бы миллионы. Хочется тебе этого или нет.
> 
> Алмерик:
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/18/a4/e1/18a4e1107aa4ebcd7ff9e9d0fda1a90b--being-human-uk-aiden-turner.jpg
> 
> Виаллен: 
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/85/d5/4a/85d54a5446a0606bea6b4efee2e0b06d.jpg

0

Холоду не было конца. Он подобрался незаметно, застенчиво, но так выверено, как молодой хищник подбирается к будущей, но ужасно чуткой жертве, только стоило ему оказаться достаточно близко, и он уже окутывал все вокруг, пронизывая кожу и мягкие ткани до самых костей, впиваясь в них, словно клыками, раздирая.  
Пустоте не было предела. Она настигала, завораживала, а потом хватала за горло, сжимая его и не отпуская, пока не станет трудно дышать. Девушка бежала, вдыхая осколки и обжигая легкие ледяным воздухом, после судорожно выталкивала этот яд наружу, снова задыхаясь, судорожно кашляла и снова заставляла себя поднимать полы длинной юбки и волочить ноги по глубокому снегу, но иного выхода не было. Нужно было бежать.

Все смешалось: яркие, ослепляющие лучи света, снег, острые мелкие кристаллы, впивающиеся в тонкую кожу, раздражающие ее, крупные капли крови на белом полотне, словно рубины на снегу, еще секунда — а потом, темнота.

1

Позднее говорили, что девушка эта пришла с юга, но точные даты и города так никто и не смог назвать, какие-то странные сочетания и игры слов, указывающие ее путь, столь излюбленные нордлингами, так и не прозвучали ни в конечной точке пребывания, ни на затяжном пути. У незнакомки не было попутчика, каких-либо вещей с собой, даже лошади, но, несмотря на подобную легкость в путешествии, каждый точно мог сказать, что она прошла не одну милю — слишком уж выделялась среди всех прочих. Хотя, несмотря на такую загадочность и явное несоответствие фактов, никто из местных крестьян особо и не интересовался ее происхождением. Усталость от жизни давно выбила из этих людей любое, даже минимальное любопытство.

Дверь старой замызганной корчмы со скрипом отворилась. Это заведение не пользовалось хорошей репутацией, напротив, многие уважаемые люди старались обходить его стороной, но все же лучше, чем ничего.

У девушки были длинные темные волосы, ниспадающие по груди. Особа казалась достаточно молодой, лет двадцати пяти от роду, но несмотря на это, у самого лица уже проклевывались редкие седые пряди — вечные напоминания о старых промахах. Одежда была богатая для здешних краев, но все же слишком вычурная для места, откуда приехала сама незнакомка, в общем-то и там, и там её бы сочли чересчур диковинной, не подобающей моде: короткая кожаная жилетка с потертыми металлическими вставками над рукавами, а под ней платье на тугой шнуровке, приятного, оливкового цвета; хотя из-за скудного освещения оно скорее казалось грязно-болотным. Широкие рукава, модель которых излюбленные модники называли «епископскими», закрывали тонкие руки и слегка заходили на вытянутые кисти, скрывая большую их часть, что, однако, не помешало бы зоркому глазу заметить, что костлявые пальцы полностью были увешаны причудливыми кольцами, не входившими в привычные тенденции ни одного из социальный слоев, наций или профессий. Такого же стиля на аккуратную грудь свисало несколько золотых цепочек и подвесок с гравировкой на неизвестном языке, больше напоминающем канутые в Лету эльфские руны. Но на это мало кто обратил внимание, ибо не было вокруг взора хотя бы немного менее пьяного, чтобы заметить столь важные детали.

Многоголосый гул затих. На нее обратилось несколько беглых взглядов, и почти сразу со всех углов раздались недовольные ругательства и плевки в засаленные кружки. Худая, болезненно-бледная. Лицо скрывает за длинным черным плащом, а нос (единственное, что самые глазастые смогли таки разглядеть) какой-то неправильной формы. «Не местная.» — быстро решили пьяные мужики. Здешние бабы поздоровее будут. Прошелся едкий, глухой шепот — каждый старался рассказать те мелочи, что они знали о девушке. А знали немногое. Даже имени никто назвать не мог. Это настораживало. Путники были редкостью. Одинокие барышни в приличных нарядах — тем более. А потом девушка заговорила. «Нильфгаардка.» — наконец подытожили они, оценив говор, и злобно насупились, прямо-таки ощетинились, как стая голодных дворовых собак. Таких здесь не любят. Вообще-то, теперь нигде не любят.

Трактирщик отвлекся от бесконечного протирания кружек и смерил незнакомку взглядом, как и те десятки неприятелей до него. «Не местная.» — повторил он вслух общую мысль. Девушка не услышала. Оно и к лучшему.

— Черным псам не наливаем, — речь у него была смазанная, быстрая и невнятная, он словно бы прожевывал, а потом выплевывал слова тебе в лицо, со всей той желчью и ненавистью, что в них вкладывал. Тоже не местный. Но не из «нильфов», как их называли, что уже повышало его статус в глазах горожан.  
— Я заплачу вдвое больше, — тихо и как бы неуверенно сказала незнакомка.  
Пару секунд они молчали. Трактирщик оценивал предложение и таки счел его выгодным.  
— Чего тебе?  
— Пива, — проговорила она, чуть склонив голову к стойке, сильнее натягивая капюшон, так, что все лицо погрузилось в густую тень. — Ривийского.  
Ривский напиток славился на весь континент и был весьма распространен среди любителей — его варили с использованием черешни, что придавало ему крайне необычный вкус. Девушка же была любителем.  
— Нет такого, — проворчал трактирщик. — Есть только вызимское.  
Разочарованный вздох. На стол упало несколько золотых монет. Вскоре на их месте образовалась неаккуратная керамическая кружка с мутным пойлом, которое местные мужики называли алкоголем. Девушка сделала пару глотков. С таким же успехом можно было пить помои.  
— Я ищу… Одного человека, который снимает у вас комнату. Наверное, правильнее — мутанта. Ведьмака.  
Мужчина заметно напрягся. Что-то прорычал и с грохотом отставил кружки в сторону.  
— Отродья не держим, — резко отрезал он.  
— По моим данным, он здесь последние несколько дней, — девушка раздраженно изогнула бровь. Но лицо, скрытое за капюшоном, никто не увидел. — Это действительно важно. Я вам не помешаю и ничего ему не сделаю. Я могу его увидеть?

Что ж, так и началась эта гнусная история. Если уж быть до конца честной, первые ее ростки были заложены еще около четырех лет назад, когда эта девушка ввязалась в чуть более крупные неприятности, чем сейчас, но… Это все же совсем другой сюжет, достойный своего отдельного внимания.

Теперь она здесь. Одна, в засаленной, напрочь прокопченной корчме на краю мира, после нескольких недель изнурительных поисков, нильфгаардка наконец пришла к своей цели, подобралась так близко… Кажется, ее отделяли лишь несколько шагов, дверей, лестничных пролетов, пара фраз, нужных движений и… М-м-м, нет, все чуть-чуть сложнее. Крепких спин явно разозленных крестьян. Несколько верзил, не сводящих с нее своих цепких взглядов ровно с той секунды, как девушка появилась на пороге, образовали небольшую группку и теперь перегородили всякий путь к отступлению.  
— Слышь, нильф, тебе на всеобщем сказали, его тут нет, — гаркнул один из них, угрожающе медленно подходя ближе. — Валила бы ты назад к своим черным псинам. Нам здесь такие как ты ни к чему.

Послышались поддакивающие голоса чуть менее смелых, но таких же недовольных, как он. Конечно, выходцев Нильфгаарда сейчас нигде не любили, что уж говорить о контингенте приморской корчмы маленького полунищего города, который не терпел, в общем-то, никого.  
— Ты меня не слышишь, сука? Плати и выматывайся. Тебе здесь не рады.  
Она молчала. Повисла тяжелая, как бы материальная, не по случаю растянутая пауза. Нильфгаардка допила не самое приятное на вкус, но хоть какое-нибудь пиво, с грохотом отставила кружку, повернулась, нехотя сбросила плащ. Она была спокойна, с какими-то нотками легкого раздражения, но говорила тихо, размеренно, без колебаний.  
— Неужели вы всей толпой пытаетесь выжить даму из этого прекрасного заведения? Чем вызван ваш гнев?  
— Дама, не дама, какая нахрен разница? Хочешь призвать нас к совести? А-а-а, что удумала! Что ни нильфгаардец, то шпион да убийца, тьфу ты. Сказали, по-хорошему, выметайся, а то…  
Пара ярко-голубых глаз зловеще сверкнула, девушка слегка наклонила голову вбок, как бы разглядывая «собеседника» под другим углом. Это был нечеловеческий блеск.  
— Не нарывайся, бродяга. Просто... Не нарывайся.

Прошли доли секунды, прежде чем трактирщик, мужики, да и все прочии присутствующие поняли, в чем подвох. Шепот повторился, только еще более возбужденный, с яркими нотками страха и неприкрытого насыщенного презрения. Нильфгаардка, так еще и чародейка. Еще лучше!  
— Колдунья! — крикнул кто-то за их спинами. Недовольные же сами чуть испуганно, инстинктивно отступили назад.  
— Ведьма! — добавил другой.  
— Дьявольское отродье, вот времена пошли, какие цехи появились, не-е-нормальные…— подхватил третий, явно пожилой и пьяный, с заплетающимся языком, и тут же закашлялся в облаке едкого табачного дыма.  
— Заткнитесь! — рявкнул четвертый голос. Все действительно замолчали, обернулись. Послышались тяжелые, перекатывающиеся со стопы на стопу шаги по прогнившей древесине. Сначала в темноте дверного прохода на другом конце зала показался лишь желтый блеск змеиных глаз. После мужчина шагнул на свет.

Он был не красавец, но и не дурной наружности, не слишком толст, не слишком тонок, в общем-то, типичного для своей специальности около-спортивного громоздкого телосложения. При любых других обстоятельствах, въезд его не произвел бы в городке совершенно никакого шума и, в целом, не был сопровожден ничем особенным. Нельзя сказать, чтобы он был стар, однако ж и не так, чтобы слишком молод. Мутантов всегда сложно определить по возрастной категории. На вид — около тридцати, может быть, тридцати пяти лет. Зная физиологию ведьмаков, можно предположить, наверное, на самом деле лет шестьдесят, но это, все же, мало кто знал точно и мог лишь догадываться. Грубые скулы обрамляла неаккуратная густая щетина и многочисленные шрамы, глубокие, болезненные. В напоминание от сражений с чудовищами, конечно. Атрибут любого честного человека его дела. Хотя, правильнее сказать, мутанта. Каштановые волосы приятного теплого цвета небрежно растрепаны. Но при том, было бы несправедливо не отметить, — чародейка нашла его на свой манер привлекательным. Когда-то, наверное, он действительно отличался весьма неплохой внешностью, сейчас же, в общем-то, что было заметно, не особо следил за своей наружностью: условия вечного ведьмачьего «пути», как его любили называть, того не позволяли — вечная спешка и никакого комфорта. Да и ввиду общего состояния этого трактира тоже. Хотя, все же, незнакомец ничем не выделялся среди других ведьмаков. Да и одеждой тоже. На потертой старой рубахе какого-то грязного цвета он носил два меча, как известно, один — для людей, другой — для чудовищ. Сталь и серебро. Хорошая работа. Краснолюдская. Чародейка в этом мало что понимала, но руку мастера таки отличить могла. А в целом, ничего удивительного в том не было — здесь почти все ходили с оружием, правда, никто не носил меч на спине, словно лук или колчан.

Мужчина одним видом отогнал почти всех недовольных — потасовка сама собой завершилась, а девушка вернулась на место. Он сел рядом, даже не смотря на нее.  
— Два ривского мне и моей спутнице, — бегло кинул он и таки смерил взглядом незнакомку. Голос был неприятный. Трактирщик было что-то хотел возразить, но быстро передумал и снова налил.  
— Алмерик из Крейдена, — почти сразу представился он и быстро осекся. — Но я должен полагать, ты уже знаешь, кто я.  
— Да, ты прав, — без доли сомнения или смущения подтвердила она и подхватила дальнейшую инициативу в знакомстве. — Виаллен д’Арви.  
— Нильфгаардка, — подытожил ведьмак.  
— Тоже плеваться будешь? — девушка неприятно и как-то явно разочарованно поморщилась.  
— Я не лезу в политику, — довольно безразлично пробормотал он и отхлебнул из кружки, тыльной стороной ладони вытирая с губ пену. Что ж, это определенно лучше, чем вызимское. — Слышал, ты ищешь меня, Виаллен. Что тебя привело?  
— То же, что и многих других до меня. У императора есть заказ.

2

— Я работаю один.

Алмерик был спокоен, упрям и прямолинеен. Убийцы чудовищ ходят по одиночке, это все знают. И даже для красивой молодой дамы исключения не предусмотрены, насколько сильно бы ни хотелось. Да и молодой ли? Красивой ли? Вероятно, нет. Сколько лжи она несет в одном своем образе? Виаллен, хоть на свой манер и привлекательная, красавицей считаться не могла. Вообще мало кто называл чародеек «красавицами». Молодая магичка становилась субъективно желанной, потому что того требовал престиж профессии. Результатом общих преображений были псевдокрасивые женщины со злыми и холодными глазами дурнушек. Дурнушек, неспособных забыть о своей некрасивой внешности, прикрытой магической маской, причем не для того, чтобы их осчастливить и подарить новую, не предвзятую внешними данными жизнь, о нет! Исключительно ради упомянутого престижа, который часто эту самую жизнь и портил.

Нет, Алмерик не принимал наружную данность. Его глаза, глаза ведьмака, замечали слишком много деталей. Он настороженно относился ко всем чародеям и вообще старался держаться от них подальше. Сколько проблем… Вероятно, это тоже сыграло свою роль, даже поставило решающую точку, но и во многом говорило дело привычки. «Попутчиков не берем.» — повторял он долгие годы и не намерен изменять своего решения.

Смеркалось. Солнце медленным, огромным красным шаром алело неестественным пламенем, закатываясь за горизонт. «К дождю.» Уродливые низкие домики отбрасывали причудливые вытянутые тени. Ни с того, ни с сего, взволнованно прокричал петух. Была в этом своя доля простого деревенского очарования. Где-то в переулке бегали ребятишки — грязные, босые, в оборванной одежке, — точнее, явно больших рубахах, которые достались им от братьев и отцов — но смеялись. «Удивительно, как искренни и невинны бывают дети.» Девушка подумала о том, как они будут разочарованы, когда вырастут. Ведьмак же вообще о них не думал.

Он уже сготовил коня, устанавливая на нем старое, дешевое седло, методично, с каким-то странным умиротворением затягивал ремни, расставлял запасы с эликсирами по сумкам и чехлам, а ингредиенты для них — по хлопковым мешочкам; крепил шоры, любовно поглаживая скакуна по короткой рыжей шерсти. Имени у него все еще не было, хотя вместе они прошли чересчур много дерьма. М-да, а новое седло так и не купили.

Но, знаете, никто не жалуется. Привыкли, времена нынче тяжелые. А деньги все же нужны. Скорее даже эта причина, а не угроза эшафотом, подтолкнула его к тому, чтобы взяться за это дело. В политику последние годы он не лез, всячески избегал людей при власти, старался никак не фигурировать рядом или хотя бы в поле зрения титулованных персон и дворцов и никак не оправдывал условного прозвища «Убийцы королей», но… По правде говоря, каждый раз выбора особо не было. Платили недурно. Что император огромной державы, что напуганный крестьянин, разницы особой нет. Если платят хорошо, значит надо брать.  
— Нет, ты не понимаешь, — чародейка стояла рядом, скрестив руки на груди в какой-то слегка угрожающе раздраженной позе, преграждая путь.— Я не прошу и не спрашиваю разрешения, я ставлю перед фактом.  
— Я не вожусь с чародеями, — угрюмо отрезал Ал. Он тоже не спрашивал. — Мы плохо ладим. Ты проинформировала меня и дала заказ, спасибо, на этом наши пути расходятся. Я прибуду в Вызиму сразу, как только выполню его.  
— М-нет. Если ты сбежишь, снова скроешься где-то на севере и не выполнишь просьбу императора, это его… Скажем так, разозлит. А когда он злится, страдают люди. И не ты один пойдешь на эшафот. Поэтому можешь считать мое присутствие- гарантией милости его величества, — Виаллен приторно, натянуто улыбнулась, активно и как-то агрессивно жестикулируя изящными кистями.- присылать отряд стражников и посла довольно не выгодно, поэтому- одна чародейка. Смирись.

Пару секунд Алмерик сверлил спутницу взглядом. Даже не так, не сверлил… Он читал. Всматривался в выражение ее лица, каждый изгиб, складку, ухмылку, его глаза скользили по одежде, останавливались на подвеске, кольцах, так, словно об он мог разобрать и понять их гравировку, с секунду на глазах собеседницы, но после все равно отвлекался на сборы, продолжая процесс еще какое-то время.  
— Ты лжешь, — он не был разгневан или в замешательстве, как это обычно бывает, не испытывал отвращения или разочарования. Фраза звучала так спокойно, так… обыденно, будто и не было в этом ничего такого, что могло вызвать много проблем и обычно порицалось. Просто лгала и все. Какая разница? — Вряд ли его величество вообще беспокоился об этом. Я, или кто-то другой, это же Эмгыр вар Эмрейс, он в любом случае получит желаемое.  
— Я…— девушка хотела было начать быстро и напористо говорить о том, что все это правда, и кто он такой, чтобы судить о честности незнакомого для него человека, — да кто он такой, чтобы судить о честности великого владыки из рода вар Эмрейс! — что все это предрассудки и он ровно такой же, как и все остальные — дешевый продажник, судящий о простых людях по глобальной политике, по роду их деятельности, как низко, как недостойно… да, Виаллен врала и врать умела очень хорошо, но… Почти сразу осеклась, так не произнеся ни слова.

Ее прервали. Раздался поспешный цокот копыт, лязг металла в ножнах, крики — мужские и женские. Дети быстро разбежались по домам. Она посмотрела в сторону приближающихся гвардейцев, после, почти мгновенно, перевела внимание на путника. Зрачки змеиных глаз вытянулись в едва заметную узкую полоску. Дыхание участилось. Крейденец быстро прильнул спиной к стене, левой рукой вытащив из-за голенища тонкий стальной кинжал.

— Брось! — скомандовал один из стражников, угрожающе спрыгнув с лошади. Голос у него предательски дрожал. Не нужно обладать пророческими способностями, чтобы понять, что этот человек уже сталкивался с ведьмаками и явно проигрывал в этих битвах. — Брось говорю! Ты арестован! На этот раз не уйдешь!

Началась потасовка. Один удар, поворот, второй, ай! Клинки сцепились, свистели в воздухе, отбивались друг от друга. Воин полоснул по щеке ведьмака, но и тот не остался в долгу, вскоре разорвав перчатку грубым попаданием в руку, напрямую между костяшками.  
В целом драка была больше похожа на нелепый танец или взаимное отступление с использованием мечей и кинжалов, но ни та, ни другая сторона не должна была нанести уж чересчур сильный вред и тем более убить, слишком много проблем, но в итоге оставить преступника без боя тоже никто не мог, как и не ответить на удар ножом. И приходилось только плясать, неровно и неумело нанося удары лишь в самые наименее уязвимые части тела и уворачиваясь от ответных, прекрасно зная, что особой опасности они не представляют. Хотя, было в этом что-то несправедливое, можно сказать, змеиное, со стороны солдат риск имелся — все же ведьмак мог позволить себе перейти эту черту, в отличие от них.

— Именем славного короля Тиссена, я-а-а! — второй стражник настойчиво продолжал взывать то ли к совести, то ли к конституции, будто бы на что-то рассчитывая, но довольно быстро получил глухой удар промеж ребер и закашлялся, прекратив всю эту пустозвонную тираду.

Несколько мужчин растерялись, но то же мгновение заметили чародейку и бросились на нее. Бесчестно, вероятно, но раз та женщина разговаривала с ним, то и она причастна к потасовке в баре. Так ведь? Во всяком случае, они так думали. Так точно было проще. Наверное. Первые пару ударов Виаллен честно пыталась принять на небольшой карманный нож и отбиваться, но, грубой силой, вскоре она оказалась в абсолютно уязвимом состоянии, упав на землю. Проблема была лишь в том, что невысокая и хрупкая девушка никогда не брала в руки оружие — она подчиняла себе вещи куда более масштабные, куда более разрушительные и неподвластные никаким объяснениям. То, что не имели возможности быть побежденным в столь неравном бою. _Хаос._ Несколько быстрых взмахов руки, базовое заклинание, кое юные «дурнушки» с магическим дарованием изучали в самый первый год, прочерченное в воздухе — движения вспыхнули сверхъестественным огнем, к ним в такт загорелись кольца, подвеска, углубляя чеканные руны, и всех присутствующих отбросило на несколько метров, давая фору что ей, что ведьмаку. Если он, конечно, успеет встать и удрать. Она же успела: Виаллен вскочила на первую попавшуюся лошадь, не сильно беспокоясь о длине юбки, и ударила стременами в уязвимое брюхо. Неконтролируемо, но животное с визгом бросилось с места.

Девушка скакала по извилистым узким переулкам, сбивая и распугивая прохожих, слушая быструю, оборванную брань в свою сторону, без особого разбора пути. _Дальше, как можно дальше._ В конце концов, она смогла выехать на мост, мощеный неровными гранитными плитами. Сонные и вечно пьяные стражники у входа в город на восемнадцатом часу дежурства уже не слишком обращали внимание на происходящее.

Проехав еще несколько миль, Виаллен остановилась. Её окружала плотная душная тишина, нарушаемая лишь сверчками, медленно просыпающимися на широких луговых полях. Ни одной живой души вокруг. Лишь густая синева неба, колосья трав, низко лежащих к влажной земле. Время, казалось, длилось вечно. Или остановилось вовсе. Ведьмак? Что с ним? Его схватили? Сердце не успокаивалось уж чересчур долго, оглушая громкими потоками крови, пульсирующими на подкорке сознания. И, наконец, бешеный, неритмичный цокот копыт.

Мелькнул азартный блеск желтых глаз.

Но весь азарт довольно быстро сменился неприкрытой злостью. Резким и грубым движением, мужчина потянул за поводья чужой лошади, заведомо приостановив свою.  
— Мне не нужна была помощь, — с явным раздражением рявкнул он сквозь зубы, едва не срываясь на грубую ругань. — Вот как нам теперь выкручиваться? Ты знаешь, что открытая магия не приветствуется в этих местах? Да никто нас…  
— Если бы не я, дело бы закончилось двумя трупами. Давай, попробуй это оспорить, ты бы не дал повязать себя. Или убийства в этих местах караются мягче, чем магия с целью самозащиты? Тебя это не волнует?

— Меня-то волнует, но ты тут при чем? Кто ты вообще? Что ты увязалась за мной? — Ал начинал терять самообладание, не покидавшее его с самого начала. Он многое пережил, многое повидал, привык к лишениям, неприятностям и не отстирываемым пятнам крови на одежде, но из всего калейдоскопа бродячего образа жизни больше всего ведьмаку терпеть не мог нежеланных, вообще-то совершенно незнакомых ему попутчиков, вечно обременяющих какими-то своими излишними историями, потребностями и просьбами.  
— Потому что если мы не убьем эту бестию, то убьют меня, — а вот Вил уже потеряла. Она сорвалась на испуганный, слегка истеричный крик. От абсолютного спокойствия и едкой, прямо-таки стервозной самоуверенности не осталось и следа, эмоции захлестывали, заглушая всякую рациональность, столь необходимую в этой ситуации. Ей было страшно. Действительно страшно. Эмгыр вар Эмрейс умел разрушать жизни даже лучше, чем завоевывать другие государства. Хотя нет, подобное утверждение было бы нагой неприкрытой клеветой. И то, и то он делал с завидным совершенством. И если два года назад девушке удалось сбежать, сейчас уже не получится. Маневр не подлежит повтору, слишком уж много рисков, слишком много воды утекло и сейчас все решает лишь случай. — Исход этого дела напрямую влияет на то, буду я жить или нет.

— Я — ведьмак, Виаллен,— быстро отрезал мужчина. — Таков мир, а я объездил его вдоль и поперек. Слишком уж на многое насмотрелся. Двое бьются из-за межи посреди поля, которое завтра истопчут кони дружин двух здешних графов, жаждущих уничтожить друг друга. Вдоль дорог на деревьях болтаются висельники, в Новиграде — такие же чародеи горят на кольях, даже ваш замечательный Эмгыр вывешивает головы врагов на городские стены. В лесах разбойники перерезают глотки купцам, в городах то и дело возникают трупы в сточных каналах. Во дворцах коронованные персоны тычут друг в друга мечами с напыщенными гравировками по драгоценным металлам, а на пиршествах снова какой-нибудь аристократ синим валится на стол и не просыпается, просто потому что не угоден кому-то. Люди убивают друг друга. Каждый день. Так почему меня должна волновать твоя конкретная смерть?

На несколько секунд воцарилась неловкая, грузная тишина. Ее изредка прерывали обрывистые, судорожные вдохи болезненного сознания. Путники не отрывали друг от друга взгляды, не выражающие, в самом деле, ничего. Раздражение, злость, грусть, страх, понимание, но в общем счете разобрать что-то конкретное было слишком уж сложно. Они молчали.  
— Тебя и не должна. Но я и не преследую никаких иных целей, кроме как спасти свою шкуру. Одно дело. Мы разойдемся, как в море корабли, ты никогда больше и не вспомнишь обо мне, а я останусь жива. И, может быть, однажды верну должок, если будет такая необходимость. Неужели это так сложно?  
И снова молчание, но теперь гораздо более короткое в своем интервале. Смиренный вздох. Открытая бутылка темерского спирта.  
— Только никакой больше магии. Поняла?  
— Я благодарна. Но, давай будем смотреть правде в глаза, ничего обещать не могу, — чародейка неопределенно пожала плечами. Единственное средство самообороны, доступное ей, заключалось в подчинении Хаоса. Это то, что она умела и то, что делала с завидным мастерством. А большак, ждущий их в ближайшие несколько недель, расследования, окутанные тайнами и интригами, скрывали в себе множество опасностей, природу которых еще только предстояло узнать. Она не врала и не увиливала от обещания. Но если на болотах кикимора, наемный убийца или вольный маг, невзлюбивший девушку за мелкие проступки, будут угрожать жизни или здоровью, Вил не побрезгует нарушить обязательство.

В самом деле, слово данное чародеем ничего не стоит. Они оба это знали.

Ведьмак кратко кивнул. В общем-то, этого ему было достаточно.


	2. Цинтра

3

\- Почему ты так против чародеев?

Огонь костра горел, разрывая ночную тьму. Они были в пути уже как минимум дня три. Тихо. Ближайшая деревня в нескольких милях отсюда. А тебя обволакивает глухая тишина и холод ночи. Иногда выскальзывает неосторожный сверчок, дикий лесной зверь, но, конечно, страшнее всего было другое. Страшнее всего были монстры, кишащие по округе. Те, кто говорят о том, что ведьмаки скоро лишатся работы — лишь невежды, что прикидываются информированными. Еще ближайшие несколько столетий убийцы чудовищ смогут спать спокойно. В отличие от всех прочих.

— Я… Не знаю, в самом деле. Просто однажды на вас объявят охоту и вы сами этого не заметите. Уже объявили. Чем вы лучше, не знаю, ведьм, убивающих детей? Или высших вампиров? Сколько жизней унесли чародеи?

— А сколько жизней унесли ведьмаки?

— Это другое, — охотник покачал головой.

— Неправда. Ты лжешь сам себе, Алмерик. Меньшее зло, большее зло, какая разница? Почему ты выбираешь между ними? Ведьмаки — не люди, стоит это признать. Их способности находятся за пределом возможного. Ровно как и искусство чародеев. Ведьмаки смертельно опасны. Ровно как и чародеи. Сильно ли вы лучше нас? Мы даже мало чем отличаемся. — Ведьмаки убивают чудовищ, которые терзают простых людей. — Чародеи нередко спасают и лечат этих самых людей. Лекари, городские маги, придворные советники, решающие судьбы людей, нередко в лучшую сторону. Хаос есть хаос. Он как меч в твоих руках. Убивает не оружие, а его хозяин. И то, как ты будешь использовать энергию, зависит только от тебя. Она не делает людей жестче или хуже, она дает им… Власть. Но вернее будет сказать, возможность. Порой единственную возможность стать лучше. Девушка, которая могла стать разве что блудницей, только благодаря магии занимает свою нишу в обществе. Одевается в хорошую одежду, ест хорошую еду, общается с правильными людьми.

— Эта же девушка может к херам собачьим разнести город и тысячи невинных душ, если захочет.

— Где гарантии того, что она захочет? Где гарантии того, что меч, который ты носишь, убьет невинного? А то, что он этого не сделает?

Ведьмак молчал. Путь до Цинтры занимал без меньшего около недели, проведенной в общем молчании. Ал и Виаллен лишь изредка обменивались короткими и общими фразами. Личного интереса путники друг у друга не вызывали, оно и незачем. Даже вопросы, возникающие из чистого любопытства, с обоих сторон, как правило, игнорировались.

Хотя, стоит признать, за это время путники уже успели привыкнуть к хмурым лицам друг друга.

Оставались ночевать на тихих просторных полях, на тот случай, если снова взбесится стража близлежащих городов и деревень или нападет блуждающий монстр. Ночевали, устроившись на влажной, пропитанной ледяными дождями и кровью, земле. С войной все стало неспокойнее. Корчмы обходили стороной — на приличные денег не хватало, а довольно печальный опыт с приблудными заведениями повторять не хотелось.

После первой войны с Нильфгаардом город был сожжен, захвачен и фактически разрушен. К третьей же местные рабочие и зодчие отстроили его заново, по всем законам и канонам черной империи. Хочется отметить, былого очарования он не потерял, лишь агрессивно и неуместно подчеркнул эльфское прошлое города. Здания были строги, но витиеваты, с причудливыми украшениями, которые, вероятно, можно сравнить с чуть более фантастическим готическим стилем. Цинтру заполонили постоялые дворы, музеи и нечисленное количество храмов. Она начала отдаленно напоминать Боклер в своем изыске, но, конечно, с куда более северным климатом и менее сочными красками жизни. Местные жители не отличались той же бедностью, что и жители деревень Ковира, откуда и прибыли наши герои, порядком уставшие дорогой. Здесь все было чуть более… Богато и прилично, выражаясь наиболее доступным языком. Спокойно, если так вообще можно сказать в наши смутные времена. Цинтра давно оправилась от разрушений и не находилась вблизи военных действий, что определенно придавало ей некоторый притягательный шарм. Здесь хотелось спрятаться и никогда больше не уезжать. Подальше от нищеты, промозглого холода, лишений, войны...

Насколько же абсурден тот факт, что первое из нескольких убийств произошло именно здесь. Жестоко, тихо, не по-человечески, около трех часов ночи пару недель назад здесь «ушел из жизни», как бы выразились более искушенные языки, один из местных дворян, точное имя которого чародейка так и не запомнила.

— Какой план? — довольно небрежно кинула девушка через плечо, снова накидывая капюшон.

— Для начала надо найти более или менее приличный трактир. В полях мы здесь спать не сможем, а уличных бездомных стража довольно быстро и оперативно разгоняет, несмотря на еще довольно теплые ночи.

— М-да, — угрюмо согласилась чародейка. — Император не терпит попрошаек на улицах своих городов.

Были у завоеваний и свои плюсы: Нильфгаард уж слишком беспокоился о своей репутации. Оккупированная Цинтра превратилась в город весьма образцовый и очень богатый. Старый замок стал скорее постоялым двором для здешних дипломатов и временных военных гарнизонов. Город заполонила аристократия, высшие чины. Завезли дорогое вино и пестрые ткани. На улицах появились барды, чуть более чопорные, чем в южных краях, но хоть какие-нибудь. Не сказать, что раньше этого не было. Просто сейчас было в избытке.

Поэтому, перекантоваться в соседнем переулке возможности не представлялось, сразу заработаете дурную славу и вылетите за пределы городских ворот. И в итоге все опять сводилось к трудностям — самая закопченная и обшарпанная комната на краю города влетела в копеечку. И, хотя какая-то крона все еще оставалась, шиковать в ближайшее время не приходилось.

— Что известно по делу?

Покой был известного рода, ибо гостиница была тоже известного рода, то есть именно такая, как бывают не самые пристойные гостиницы в крупных городах, где за... весьма символичную сумму в сутки, по сравнению с иными заведениями подобного плана, проезжающие получают совершенно небольшую комнату с тараканами, выглядывающими, из всех углов, словно изюм в хорошей выпечке, дверью в соседнее помещение, всегда заставленную комодом, умывальником и маленькой уборной. В частности, комнатушка эта представляла из себя крохотную коробку с двумя скрипучими и старыми кроватями, пыльным ковром и одним рабочим столом. Жаловаться особо не на что. И на том спасибо. Узкие окна с не самыми новыми ставнями выходили на небольшой переулок с цветочным рынком, что определенно можно считать главным плюсом данного заведения. И, хотя объективно условия были не лучшие, а мебель старой, корчму можно было назвать весьма достойной и даже, отчасти, уютной.

— Подозреваемых существ нет, — ведьмак решил начать с конца, задумчиво раскладывая бумаги на столе, стараясь избегать засаленных пятен. Среди них было приказное письмо, несколько заметок с общими описаниями пострадавших, комментарии от предыдущего следователя и рисунки, сделанные «очевидцами». Стоит отметить, все они отличались между собой и никакой особой информации не давали. — Убийства замечены в разных точках Нильфгаарда, однако, как я понимаю, нигде за его пределами. Что странно, все убитые аристократы из довольно узкого круга лиц, их многое связывало, но ничего совершенно конкретного. Вероятно, это и привлекло внимание вар Эмрейса, убивали довольно приближенных ко двору людей.

— Что ж, это, наверное, хорошо?

— Это особо никак. — довольно резко прервал ее доводы собеседник. — Это ничего нам не дает. Мы ищем разумное существо, вероятно, но не человека. Есть множество оснований так полагать — его так никто и не засек. В этом есть основное отличие жестоких людей от разумных животных — они не допускают промахов. У него могут быть мотивы, но, так или иначе, для ведьмачьего ремесла все чуточку сложнее, чем у патрульных гвардейцев, нужно сначала определить вид, желательно бы узнать общий ареал обитания стаи, если она есть, и только потом конкретную особь.

— И… Эм…— чародейка ходила от одного угла узкой комнаты, до другого, меряя ее шагами. Не насчитала и десяти. Но суть не в этом. — И как это сделать?

— Ну, для начала, навестим местный морг, туда утром доставили несколько тел. Проведем вскрытие. — Ал неопределенно и равнодушно пожал плечами. Вероятно, осмотр трупов у него эмоций более не вызывал. Девушка неприятно поморщилась.

4

— Раны рваные и неаккуратные. Острыми длинными когтями была зацеплена кожа у шеи, — констатировал ведьмак, без доли каких-либо чувств осматривавший труп в одном из моргов местных больниц, куда его доставили и не трогали до приезда нанятого убийцы. — Ровно на сонной артерии и вспорота до нижней части живота. Внутренности наружу. Печени нет. Любопытно. Загноения здесь, здесь и здесь. Урон характерен для берсерков, существ жестоких и неконтролируемых, но учитывая обстоятельства убийства… Могу предположить, тварь таки была разумная. _Хм,_ — на секунду он замолчал, еще раз быстро окидывая труп взглядом, обдумывая итоги. — Он прямо-таки иссушен. Это был вампир. Очень разозленный вампир. Но они обычно работают аккуратнее. Думаю, не высший, но и не низший, переходная форма.

Рядом плакала женщина. Судя по всему, ей было около тридцати и она была по-своему красива. Но бессонные ночи убитой горем жены все же сказывались. Чародейке на секунду стало ее жаль. Алмерик же уже привык.

— Вы видели что-нибудь? Может быть, слышали? Заметили ли какие-то странности на месте убийства? — охотник был спокоен. Как и всегда. Его не ворочило от крови, он не чувствовал жалости или сострадания к овдовевшей аристократке. Работа есть работа. А платят хорошо.

— Н-нет, — судорожно вздыхая, в который раз повторяла она. — Я только вышла, только за водой, наша крестьянка-то, Марилка, кувшин свежий принесла, возвращаюсь, а там… а там…

— То есть вы хотите сказать, что убийство произошло совершенно бесшумно и в течение нескольких минут? — Ал тяжело вздохнул. Ему бы очень хотелось попросить не разводить лишней драмы, но это слишком непрофессионально.

— Д-да, б-бестия, она словно ветер…— женщина вытерла слезы платком, дрожащими, онемевшими пальцами. — Даже криков не было. Т-только открытое окно и-и Родерик. Ах, бедный мой Родерик, бедный мой…

«Не бедный.» — Первая мысль, мелькнувшая у Виаллен. — «Не бедный.» Родерик де Ветт в молодости прославился в качестве рыцаря, однако в глазах девушки, да и почти всех, с кем был знаком лично, давно прослыл человеком бесчестным и весьма заносчивым. Оставив меч и щит на стене гостиной, он занялся довольно сомнительной торговлей, о которой она, в самом деле, мало что знала. Врагов было много. Если бы не явный зверский почерк, можно было бы предположить, что его убил кто-то из старых знакомых. Вероятно, рано или поздно, так бы оно и случилось. Пьянствовал, изменял жене, да и она, по ее же вразумению, была от него не в восторге. Странно, что сейчас вдова так убивалась. Это начинало прилично раздражать.

— Будьте так любезны, — чародейка натянуто и очень наигранно улыбнулась, неуместно встревая в разговор. — Угомонитесь и расскажите нам все, что вам известно. Сразу скажу, нас не интересует то, насколько «ужасная это была участь для столь благородного человека» или как вы по нему скучаете. Нам плевать. Мы пришли искать убийцу, а не ваши сопли выслушивать.

На секунду, две, вдова опешила, растерянно хватая ртом воздух, просто не находя подходящих слов для ответа. Ведьмак укоризненно посмотрел на напарницу. Она же не чувствовала себя виноватой.

— Д-да, да, конечно… Извините, я… Я вышла из спальни, Родерик засыпал, но когда я вернулась, он… Он… Он лежал на полу, с этими… Ужасными ранами… я… Мне показалось, убийца был там буквально секунду назад…

— Да, высшие вампиры очень быстры, но не столь зверски. Все же, переходная. Это может быть альп, катакан или носферат. Странно, ибо они все очень редки. Мы… можем осмотреть место убийства?

5

— Знаешь, ты не должна была так грубо отвечать этой женщине. Она убита горем.

— Да? А что, я должна была выслушивать эти бесполезные нюни и вытягивать из нее информацию щипцами? Сильно надо. Это все показуха, Ал.

— По-моему, рыдала она весьма убедительно.

— Они приезжие из центральных районов. А в Нильфгаарде так принято, плачут только тогда, когда это кому-то выгодно. Аристократия. Это вбивают в слабые умы с самого детства. Шелк, блеск, жемчуг; я, конечно, могу предположить, что богатой Рианнон стала только после свадьбы, но замуж выдают только девушек из того же социального класса. Значит, все же, выросла в тех же условиях. Она вдова, в любом случае неделю должна показушно горевать и говорить всем, как любила мужа. Не пройдет и месяца и выйдет замуж за другого, не менее богатого, может быть, и более. А тогда никто уже и бровью не поведет.

Дом воистину огромный. Повсюду носились слуги, убирая одежду, смахивая пыль с высоких деревянных полок, забитых книгами на нескольких языках, протирая массивные резные столы и рамки, вывешивая давно забытые семейные портреты со всеми представителями династии до третьего колена. Речь мешалась с древнеэльфийским, но в основном звучал диалект всеобщего, знакомый наемным рабочим лучше, чем завезенная Старшая Речь. Конечно, не типично для всего Нильфгаарда, хотя достаточно ожидаемо для провинции.

На стенах висели дорогие картины, которые, как правило, можно было приобрести только на закрытых аукционах, и расписные ковры, привезенные прямиком из Туссента (вместе с несколькими десятками бочек лучшего вина). Сотни изображений солнца на черном фоне. Более агрессивным патриотизмом мог быть только оригинал портрета императора в ванной комнате. Сами Де Ветт не из Цинтры, это бросалось в глаза ярче, чем их неприличное богатство. Длинные коридоры ветвились, разделяясь на закоулки, различные кладовые, гостиные, сколько насчитывалось только гостевых комнат! Виаллен могла бы поклясться, что видела одну, которую занимал только семейный гобелен. Хотя, ничего удивительного в этом не было. Все богатые люди черной империи выставляли на показ свое эльфское происхождение. Такое же древо висело когда-то в доме ее родителей. Ее самой же на нем не было.

— Милсдарь ведьмак. Муазель, — в хозяйскую спальню забежала юная девушка, на вид лет пятнадцати от роду, и принялась быстро расставлять подносы на массивной прикроватной тумбочке. Вино, нарезка сыров и несколько видов копченого мяса. — Государыня изволила угостить дорогих гостей.

— В этом нет необходимости, — мужчина скромно улыбнулся, уже протянув руки, дабы сложить все тарелки назад, но его довольно грубо остановили, забрав посуду.

— Нет - нет, — девочка быстро и как-то испуганно замотала головой, — таково желание хозяйки. Она просила передать, что вы можете требовать все, что вам понадобится. Спальни приготовлены, ваша, сударыня, по коридору и направо, а ваша…

— Спальни?

— Да-да, панна Рианнон так распорядилась. Сказала, не хочет, чтобы ведьмак и его спутница ночевали в «Золотом осетре», сказала, не благодарное это дело для честных людей, велела приготовить перины и теплую воду, если понадобится. Ах да, вы приглашены к столу, но он будет готов к закату. Если позволите…

—А слухи быстро расходятся…— нахмурился крейденец. Ему не нравилось, когда люди узнавали о нем больше, чем он сам позволял им знать. — Да, благодарю, можешь идти.

Девочка откланялась и быстро выбежала, кинув любопытный взгляд на Виаллен, но тут же скрыв его за дверным проемом. Чародейка заметила. Ничего не сказала.

— «Ведьмак и его спутница», — спародировала она, нелепо нахмурившись. Ал сдержанно и криво ухмыльнулся. — Видишь, о чем я и говорила. Показухи тут больше, чем искренности.

— А мне кажется, это просто показатель гостеприимства.

— Тебе кажется, — чародейка небрежно отмахнулась, взяла бокал Эст-Эста и, слегка покачивая бедрами, явно неспеша направилась осматривать другую часть комнаты. Ведьмак есть не стал, а вино он не слишком любил. — Письма, одежда, старое оружие, ночной горшок. Ничего примечательного ни у него самого, ни у его жены нет.

— А у дочери?

— Нет, девочка маленькая, ей лет шесть. Она никак к этому не причастна.

— Хм… Ты говорила, он занимается нелегальной торговлей, перевозит товары в южную часть империи. Может, это имеет какое-то отношение к произошедшему? Убийство было умышленным, ни один вампир не будет забираться в конкретный дом, в конкретный день, в ту минуту, когда жена вышла из комнаты, бесшумно убивать и в мгновение исчезать, только из-за жажды. Все это… Очень странно.

— Родерик, может, и рисковал, но не был глуп, — девушка задумчиво листала бумаги. — В письмах детали перевозок не обсуждал. Конечно, это же базовый этикет внезаконных организаций, скорее всего, было место, где он или кто-то из его банды встречались по деловым вопросам.

— Почему ты говоришь так, будто разбираешься в этом?

— Почему ты задаешь такие глупые вопросы?

Ведьмак молчал. Переспрашивать не стал. Он ходил от одного угла комнаты к другому, меря ее шагами; нетерпеливо теребя кулон с изображением змеи, пытался ухватиться взглядом хоть за какую-то деталь, но ничего не удавалось. Слуги не прибирали здесь с ночи убийства, но ни следов, ни даже сухих следов от капель крови, царапин, ничего не было. Обычная спальня обычного нильфгаардского аристократа. Рианнон не врала. Здесь действительно не было ничего необычного.

— Если вампир забрался в комнату через окно, — мужчина повернулся корпусом, как бы прослеживая движения невидимого монстра, — Или через вход, что маловероятно, и убил Родерика, используя когти, то он должен был оставить глубокие царапины на паркете, здесь или здесь, — он прищурился, быстро провел рукой по предполагаемым точкам. — Как мы видим, их нет, ни там, ни там. Значит убийца не находился в состоянии жажды крови и обнажил когти только непосредственно перед ударом. Так же он не убил никого из домашних, что не характерно для чудовищ. То есть, он не хотел пить, но все равно убил, и убил конкретно Родерика, не просто отомстил или, как бы, убрал, но высосал его до последней капли. Это не характерно для вампиров. Вообще. И никаких следов нет. Ничего.

С каждым последующим словом лицо его становилось все более грузное и запутанное. Он по-прежнему, как и все заказы до этого, смог установить приблизительный вид чудовища, узнал характер ран и «почерк» убийства, однако каждая новая деталь не вязалась с предыдущей, пирамида рассыпалась, а пазл не сочетался, ввиду разнородности деталей. Ничего не складывалось.

— Я мог бы даже предположить, что кто-то сымитировал деятельность вампира, чтобы отвести от себя подозрения, но невозможно вот так высосать кровь, ничем, никаким прибором или заклинанием. Холера, я даже определить вид вампира не смогу.

— Я смогу, — наконец, неуверенно, не спеша, как бы намекающе, но подала голос Виаллен, все это время взвешивая риски и целесообразность, однако с каждым новым фактом все сильнее убеждаясь в необходимости. — Тебе не понравится, но я могу помочь. Если ты позволишь.

— И чем ты можешь помочь? — с издевкой спросил ведьмак.

— Голубой Сон Харманвина. — объяснять детали девушка не стала. Но охотник и так все понял.

— Нет… — Алмерик медленно качнул головой. — Нет - нет - нет, ни в коем случае.

— Я боюсь, это все, что мы можем сделать, — она неопределенно пожала плечами.— Учитывая то, что здесь мы ничего не нашли. А так сам Родерик нам расскажет о происходящем. Вряд ли мертвец будет врать.

— Нет, Виаллен, нет, ты не права. Мы прибегнем к заклинаниям, — тем более таким сильным заклинаниям — только если не останется другого выхода. А пока что у нас еще есть шансы. Мы отночуем здесь. Вампир, если он еще поблизости, учуяв чужую кровь, придет, и мы сможем его поймать. Хорошо? Если его уже здесь нет и мы ничего не узнаем, то… Кхм. Будем придумывать другие способы. Но никакой некромантии, пока мы не ушли отсюда, ты поняла?

— М-да, — чародейка допила алкоголь и демонстративно закатила глаза. — Уже темнеет. Я думаю, нас ждут.

6

Зазвучал звон бокалов, зашипело шампанское и винтажные вина с терпким ароматом, закипели супы, столько видов мяса: его варили и тушили, коптили, подавали совсем без гарнира и заливали всевозможными терпкими соусами — а сколько их было! — и сладкие, и горькие, и кислые, они дополняли и преумножали вкус блюд, лишь обогащая его; салаты и снеки — а пиво! Сливочное пиво всех сортов (и с горечью имбиря, конечно) лилось рекой, из подвала хозяйка достала знаменитую нильфгаардскую лимонную водку, подаваемую к любому столу уважающего себя и своих гостей гражданина черной империи.

— Все еще веришь, что это не показуха? — прошептала чародейка, слегка наклонившись к попутчику.

— Заткнись и ешь, Виаллен. — пробормотал он. Когда еще им удастся отведать что-то более изысканное, чем грызун на костре или ужасное вызимское пиво? Этот ужин — действительно редкостная удача.

Вечер объявлен «днем памяти» почившего, к столу прибыли еще несколько замужних пар и семей, вероятно, близких вдове Де Ветт. Или выгодных к близости. Кто знает. Их составляли посол Шилярд Фиц-Эстерлен, человек скупой и грузный, но, как о нем отзывались, приятный в общении. С супругой. Граф Бруанне, относительно молодой и энергичный, очень громкий и абсолютно ни к месту пьяный, некогда состоящий в сговоре против правления нынешнего императора, однако, стоит отдать должное — успел вовремя смыться от этой _дурацкой_ затеи. И, конечно, Ваттье Де Ридо. Оба спутника сразу его узнали. Да и сложно его было не узнать, особенно тем, кто ни раз и при самых скверных обстоятельств встречал эту _удивительную_ личность. Высокий, худой, с пронзительным взглядом ледяных серых глаз и несколько неправильным носом, он больше был похож на хищную птицу, готовую разорвать тебя на мелкие кусочки в любую минуту, чем на человека. Глава императорской разведки. Он лично предоставил Эмгыру списки Ложи чародеек, отчасти, его руками нашли Алмерика — он дал первые наводки — и точно его руками во дворец привели Виаллен. Более того, он стоял у нее за спиной, когда потребовалось снять двимерит.

— Cead, m’ne cara, — натянуто улыбнулась хозяйка. Она успела переодеться во все черное. Впрочем, такая гамма мало чем отличалась от повседневных нарядов аристократии «черной» империи. — Добрый день, добрый. Рада вас всех видеть за одним столом. Сегодня мы собрались почтить память усопшего Родерика, как вам известно, моего супруга. — с прискорбным выражением лица, она взяла дрожащими руками серебряный кубок, наполненный горьким густым вином. — Да будет земля ему легче, чем при жизни, а слова мягче и приятнее. Добрых снов. Dearme.

— Dearme, — присутствующие подняли свои бокалы. На секунду установилась звенящая тишина.

— Скажи мне, Рианнон, вы нашли ублюдка, который это сделал? — спросил Шилярд тихим скрипучим голосом, вяло, как-то чинно ковыряясь серебряной вилкой в закусках.

— Еще нет. Для этого к нам прибыли эти замечательные люди, они будут почетными гостями в этом доме, пока не закончится расследование. Алмерик, ведьмак из?...

— Крейдена, — мужчина кратко кивнул. — Школа змеи, — уточнил он, дабы лишний раз подчеркнуть факт того, что воспитан он, все же, был в Нильфгаарде, как и большинство присутствующих. И хотя репутация школы оставляла желать лучшего, подобное уточнение могло сгладить некоторые углы в глазах этих чопорных, до тошноты патриотичных богачей.

— И его спутница?.. 

Чародейка натянуто улыбнулась и нервно проглотила кусок утки в клюквенном соусе. Де Ридо очень многозначительно косился то на ее спутника, то на нее саму, и сухо кашлял.

\- Виаллен д'Арви, муазель. Deithwen Addan yn Carn aep Morvudd. Имеет честь служить придворной чародейкой императора нашей великой державы. К вашим услугам. - она так же кратко кивнула. 

На секунду в комнате повисло нагнетающее молчание. Очевидно, что она не самая приятная для девушек.

\- Вы хотели сказать, бывшая придворная чародейка? - скромно добавил Ваттье.

\- Как видите, милсдарь, сейчас я при исполнении. Сейчас я хочу обсудить.

\- Ты не знаешь, что… Ну, знаете… - супруга Шилярда многозначительно посмотрела на нее, как бы это продолжалось, что, по каким-то причинам, сама говорить не хотела.

\- Которая родилась уродом и нагнала на весь род дурную славу? - без обмена эмоциями уточнила Вил. Вообще-то собеседница хотела сказать не это. Во всяком случае, чародейка была в этом уверена. - Да, это я. Как видите, ваша информация тоже не очень актуальна.

\- Знаете, ходили слухи о том, что…

\- Довольно, - чародейка говорила спокойно, сдержанно, но с каким-то металлом в голосе. В нем прозвучало нечто очень странное. Нечто такое, что связано с красным отбросом пожилых людей на клинках, стонами убиваемых, ржанием коней, запахом крови. И силой. Неестественной, какой-то внеземной, древней силой. Сопровождаемые такими вечерами, затейтесь, Хария Бруанне заметно побледнела. В секунду показалось, что при драке в Ковире. Но только на секунду. Алмерик нервно глянул сначала на них, а после на саму говорящую. У него в глазах читалось… Сочувствие? Насколько это возможно для глаз хищника. - Я могу полагать, что все вы слышали, отчасти является правдой. Обсуждали свое прошлое, Я не намерен ни с вами, ни с кем-либо еще. Не оскорбляйте память покойного своими грязными сплетнями. 

Кажется, что на самом деле, ничтожное время, разговоры вновь возобновились. Об этом должно быть сказано, что он должен быть в этом сезоне, что новые земли завоевали императора и его политику. Императора, по привычке, было принято, пройти курс, пройти курс, по итогам дня, надеть. Вечерний этот день. Разве что Риванон де Ветт ушла чуть раньше, чем обычно, конечно, извинившись перед гостями. А следом за ней последовала Виаллен. 

Допила бокал, доела утку, откланялась и удалилась. Ни секунды более.


	3. Кровь ведьмака

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ночью абсурд приближается к совершенству,  
> и никто в темноте никогда не прошепчет: «хватит»!  
> я говорю языком неумелых жестов  
> с тварью, сидящей у края моей кровати.  
> морда её замерла на моих коленях,  
> золото глаз переплавилось и застыло.  
> я оказался попавшим в капкан оленем:  
> сердце стучит, а охотник крадется с тыла.  
> на простыне – очертанья когтистой лапы,  
> кончик хвоста на паркетном полу темнеет;  
> и не желает открыться сердечный клапан,  
> и выдыхать мне становится все труднее.
> 
> by Владимир Листомиров

7

Темнело быстро. На Цинтру опустилась ночь. Она покрыла ее, словно тень или огромное пуховое одеяло. Казалось, что город замер, остановился во времени. Постепенно гасли огни в домах, редкие прохожие добегали до назначенного места, барды уж перестали петь свои нескладные мелодии. Узкие улочки, без конца кишащие толпами людей, внезапно, опустели. Стояла непривычная тишина. Легкая, словно бы пушистая, она навевала сон и успокоение. Приятно дул прохладный ветерок, словно бы сдувая все печали и тревоги. Воцарился мир грез и час призраков. Из окон спальни просачивались узкие полосы холодного света, озаряя все вокруг. Предметы отбрасывали причудливые, необычные тени. Но они не вызывали иррационального страха. Лишь некое любопытство. 

Путники сидели в дальнем углу комнаты, в густой тени, и молчали, лишь иногда тяжело вздыхая. Хотелось молча надраться остатками нильфгаардской лимонной со стола. Но молча надираться, как известно, дурной тон. Да и нельзя. Работа. Гости уже разошлись. Слуги легли спать. Хозяйка тихо плакала в своей комнате. И настало время добыче стать охотником. Ведьмак провел острым, как бритва, лезвием по руке. На пол упало несколько капель крови. А он даже не нахмурился.

— Дай, — девушка грубо выхватила у Ала нож и повторила то же самое. Поморщилась. — А этого вообще хватит? — У вампиров очень тонкое обоняние. И моей бы хватило. Зачем ты это сделала?

— Мало ли, — хмуро пробормотала она. — Вдруг ему не понравится именно твоя. 

На секунду они замолчали. Чародейка возвела глаза к небу, а после вовсе закрыла их и загадочно, как-то спокойно улыбнулась. В который раз ведьмака поражало разнообразие ее улыбок и подобий на них. Арсенал был безграничен и мог выразить буквально любую эмоцию Виаллен. Сейчас она выражала… Усталость. Просто вселенскую усталость.

— О чем говорили те люди? — Почему ты считаешь, что если я не ответила на их вопросы, то отвечу на твои? — она слегка повела бровью, но снова вернулась в прежнее состояние. 

Алмерик ничего не ответил. В самом деле, он не знал.

— Может быть, ты тогда расскажешь, за что Эмгыр взъелся на тебя?

— С чего такое любопытство к моей персоне?

— Нам еще работать вместе, а ты вне закона, Виаллен. Мне бы хотелось знать, за что. И на что ты способна. Вдруг ты перережешь мне горло, пока я буду спать?

— Даже если бы я и могла или хотела… В любом случае, в этом нет необходимости. Да и я не рассказывала тебе всего этого.

— Это же очевидно. 

Чародейка помолчала. После тяжело вздохнула, но глаза так и не открыла.

— Короли подразделяют людей на две категории — тех, кого можно купить и тех, кому можно приказать. Ты и я, Алмерик, относимся к первой категории. Если нельзя приказать, значит нужно купить, а купить можно любого. Любого. Вопрос лишь в цене. Для тебя, как для ведьмака, этот вопрос обыден, просто до смешного — тебе платят за работу, а количество золота зависит от её сложности и рисков при выполнении. В отношении тебя слово «купить» теряет свой презрительный оттенок, — она задумчиво прокрутила в руке оружие, уходя мыслями в далекое прошлое. — В свое время, Эмгыр пытался назначить цену и мне, так как его приказов я не послушала. Впрочем, как и почти все чародеи, сам знаешь, в политическом плане мы довольно нестабильны. Он предлагал кроны, флорены, готов был обеспечивать мое проживание во дворце. Да мне всего было мало и все было не то. Все, что он предлагал, я уже имела. И несколько недель назад он все же нашел ту цену, которая была бы для меня весомой — моя жизнь. И дело не в том, что я ужасная преступница, украла что-то или кого-то убила. Такая цена была назначена лишь из моей гордости и нежелании подчиняться.

— Император предлагал оплачивать твои счета? — глаза ведьмака заметно округлились. — Серьезно?

— Ну, а что ты так удивляешься? Не все так ненавидят чародеев, как ты. При дворе мы весьма и весьма востребованы.

— Не настолько же.

— Я закончила Аретузу, — улыбка приобрела болезненно-самоуверенный характер, с той же приторной стервозностью, что и при первой их встрече. — Должно же это было как-то окупиться.

— Аретузу?...

— Довольно вопросов, — нож вонзился в темное дерево паркета, девушка нахмурилась и явно потеряла былое умиротворение. От выпитого алкоголя и такого количества вопросов начинала побаливать голова. — Сначала ты из кожи вон лезешь, чтобы избавиться от меня в поле своего зрения и молчишь аж целую неделю, а теперь вдруг заинтересовался попутчиком? Пошел ты нахрен, Алмерик. Я не в настроении.

— Взаимно, — буркнул ведьмак и уставился в темноту, почти не мигая.

Больше они не разговаривали. Еще минут тридцать стояла звенящая тишина. С каждым мгновением ее спокойствие терялось, она начинала давить на сознание. Первобытное чувство настороженности все ярче стучало по органам чувств. Что-то происходило. Воздух, казалось, наэлектризовался. Медальон хаотично и слабо подергивался.

— Чувствуешь? — чародейка открыла глаза и любопытно подалась вперед, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть.

— _Слышу._

Тихие, легкие, как бы детские шаги шуршали по коридору. Девушка не могла их уловить, однако острый слух ведьмака — вполне. Дверь со скрипом приоткрылась. В комнату вошел ребенок, девочка, кажется, лет шести. Босая, в белом шелковом платьице. У нее были большие темные глаза и светлая, почти белая кожа, странно отражающая лунный свет. Она молчала.

— Да это же Бриена, дочь Рианнон, — на секунду, кажется, Вил расслабилась. — Я видела ее днем. Что ты хочешь, маленькая?

— Виаллен… — ведьмак медленно поднялся и аккуратно сделал шаг назад.

— У тебя все хорошо? — не унималась чародейка, искренне протянув руки ребенку.

— Виаллен! — он грубо потянул ее за локоть, не делая резких движений, и поставил прямо за собой, инстинктивно загораживая одной рукой.

— Да что такое? — прошипела она.

— Это не человек, — мужчина быстро достал небольшой флакончик из темного стекла и выпил. Поежился. — Это _муля_. 

«Девочка» зловеще улыбнулась и начала преображаться. Маленькие аккуратные ручки вытягивались, лепестки ногтевых пластинок заострялись, кожа будто бы натянулась на кости. С каждым мгновением она теряла свои человеческий черты. Оскал зверел. Послышался тонкий детский голосок, напевающий песенку о пастушке, ушедшем гулять в лес, и волках. 

— Беги, — прошептал Алмерик, подталкивая чародейку к двери за собой. — Беги! 

Как не сложно догадаться, пастушка в итоге загрызли. Мужчина отскочил, закружился, агрессивно выставляя меч, муля задела его и тоже закружилась, вспарывая когтями воздух. Она не потеряла равновесия и напала снова, немедленно, с полуоборота, щелкнув зубами у самой груди Алмерика. Крейденец отскочил в другую сторону, трижды меняя направление вращения и тем самым сбивая монстра с толку, отскакивая, сильно, хотя и не с размаху, ударил ее по голове серебряными шипами, сидящими на верхней стороне перчатки, на костяшках пальцев. «Девочка» заверещала. Голодно. Яростно. Не по-человечески. Серебро обжигало её. Она свирепела.

Удар. Второй. Она полоснула по броне ведьмака, явно целясь в сердце, но не попала. Вторая попытка. Сонная артерия. Меч скользнул между собственной кожей и её когтями, обороняясь. Вампирша отлетела, приземлившись на все четыре конечности и гулко, грузно зарычала, заполнив комнату тяжелым эхом. Муля не спешила нападать. Теперь она приближалась медленно, оскалив клыки, оставляя кровавые следы на полу. Ал попятился, пошел полукругом, осторожно ставя ноги, то замедляя, то ускоряя движение, тем самым рассеивая внимание противника, не позволяя ей собраться для нового выпада. Он осторожно водил клинком, следя за тем, чтобы движения рук и ног не совпадали. Каждое последующее решение, каждый удар, поворот, даже угол наклона корпуса — это хорошо отточенная тактика. Лезвие — продолжение руки, мужчина владел своим телом и мечом так, как подобает профессионалу. Превосходно. 

Муля начала петь. Не так, как раньше. Пронзительно, душераздирающе. И очень, очень громко. В глазах ведьмака завертелись черные и красные круги, в висках и темени заломило. Сквозь боль, высверливающую уши, он услышал голоса, стоны и вопли, звуки флейты и гобоя, гул вихря. Кожа на лице занемела. Тряся головой, он упал на одно колено. Мужчина инстинктивно наклонился, закрывая руками уши, скалясь от боли. Алмерик знал — если ее не заткнуть, то из дома он уже не выйдет. Голова шла кругом, сознание путалось, вампирша медленно наступала. Она не спешила, плыла по воздуху, наслаждаясь своим триумфом. Все же, монстр был разумный. И это чувствовалось. 

Собрав последние силы в кучу, одной рукой отрываясь от лица, ведьмак сделал выпад. Мимо. Удара не нанес, но коснулся серебром обнаженной кожи. Жуткая песня прервалась гулким рычанием. Сделал три шага вперед, вольт и полуоборот, и сразу же после этого быстрый, как мысль, удар. Острие не встретило сопротивления. Вампирша успела отпрыгнуть и впилась зубами в левую руку. Мужчина выругался. Секунда. Мгновение. Он сбросил монстра с себя и упал на вампиршу, чувствуя, как теплая жидкость пропитывает рукав. Она рванула его когтями по шее, кровь хлестнула ей на лицо. Она взвыла, другой рукой целясь ему в глаза. Не успела. Ведьмак схватил за запястья, пригвоздил к полу. Она щелкнула зубами перед его лицом. У нее уже не было прежних сил, она только извивалась под ним, выла, пыталась снова запеть маниакальную, галлюциногенную песню. Сил не хватало. Рывок, лезвие. Тишина. Пару секунд вампирша еще сопротивлялась, но быстро ослабила хватку и осталась недвижима. 

Алмерик с трудом встал. Он направился к выходу, к крутым ступеням витиеватой лестницы, но, покачнувшись, тяжело опустился на пол. Просачивающаяся сквозь намокшую материю кровь бежала по руке, по шее, отекала в рукав. Он расстегнул куртку, разорвал рубаху и принялся обматывать шею, зная, что этого не достаточно.

8

Мужчина дышал прерывисто. Тело ныло, повязка медленно пропитывалась густой теплой жидкостью. Кровотечение останавливалось с трудом. Пошевелил головой, кривясь от боли, застонал. Шея была перевязана солидно, но кривовато, не профессионально. Лекарь прибыть не успел. Алмерик почувствовал, как проваливается всем корпусом в мягкую материю. Вероятно, диван или кушетка. Жаль было пачкать местную мебель. Дорого будет отстирывать. Быстро окинул помещение взглядом — маленькая гостиная одной из гостевых комнат, хотя явно не самой лучшей. Вокруг суетились слуги, предлагая новые тряпки или теплую воду, рядом, у ног, запрокинув голову на спинку этого самого дивана, сидела Виаллен, абсолютно игнорируя их и не смотря на спутника. В свете лампады ее темные теплые кудри и игривый блеск золота выглядел очень… Уютно. И ужасно одиноко по своей натуре. Что-то внутри болезненно сжалось. Тонкие пальцы нетерпеливо стучали по подлокотнику. Хозяйки дома видно не было. 

Сам же ведьмак выглядел жутко, действие эликсира еще не прекратилось, все случилось слишком быстро. Снадобье, с помощью которого охотник подчинил себе все органы тела, в основном состояло из чемерицы, дурмана, боярышника и молочая. Остальные компоненты не имели названий ни на одном человеческом языке. Не будь Алмерик приучен к таким смесям с детства, это был бы смертельный яд. Слух обострился. Любой шорох воспринимался болезненно. Это же зелье привело к тому, что лицо его, к тому же, потеряв много крови, было белее мела, на нем проступали темно-синие, почти черные вены, а глаза практически полностью заполонила чернота зрачка, скрыв едко-желтую радужку.

— Если бы я судила только по внешнему виду, сказала бы, что ты уже помер, — приглушенно, но с явной издевкой проговорила Виаллен, слабо ухмыляясь одними уголками губ.

— Ой, замолкни, пожалуйста, — процедил он сквозь зубы, снова прикрыв глаза. — И без тебя хреново.

— Если позволишь, я могу облегчить боль. Я неплохо владею несколькими целительными заклинаниями, которые…

— Не позволю, — резко перебил чародейку Ал.

— Знаешь, однажды ты откинешься только от своей гордости.

— Я не при смерти. Неприятно, конечно, но жить буду. В этом нет необходимости, — он тяжело вздохнул. — Что с Рианнон?

— У нее дочь убили спустя несколько дней после смерти мужа, как ты думаешь?

— Это была… Не её дочь. Это муля, переходная стадия вампира принимает форму ребенка или костлявой кошки, но, как ты видела, ими не является. Если она жила здесь, то… Кхрм-кхм, — мужчина сухо закашлялся и в мгновение поморщился от острой боли в шее. Да, точно, смертельно опасная рана. Разговаривать нельзя.

— Я думаю, мы можем продолжить следствие утром, не находишь? — чародейка открыла глаза и наклонила голову. — А то ты едва слова связываешь. 

На этом и решили. Так и заснули — сил куда-то перебираться не было совершенно. Но сон шел неспокойно, обрывисто: снились или жуткие кошмары, доставая старые воспоминания и страхи из самой глубины сознания, или густая обволакивающая темнота. Сказывалось влияние уже мертвого вампира. Магия некоторых монстров перманентно застывает в тех местах, где те провели особенно много времени. Ночь окончательно потеряла всякую свою прелесть и лишь нагоняла неприятные воспоминания и болезненные ощущения. Тени больше не казались необычными или сказочно-причудливыми, в них виднелись древние монстры, старые призраки прошлого, нагоняющие душу в самый неподходящий момент и поглощающие всякий свет, что образный, что физический. Да, вероятно, стоит отметить, что это лишь плод разыгравшегося воображения. Но добросовестно отдохнуть путники так и не смогли.

Ведьмак окончательно проснулся уже после третьих петухов, когда в окно начинала медленно просачиваться липко-мокрая серость утра. Шел дождь. Он поежился. Несмотря на теплое покрывало, веяло каким-то неприятным холодом. 

Утром успел прийти лекарь, осмотрел рану, раскритиковал способ наложения повязки. Прописал мази и некоторые травы. Но в общем вынес благосклонный вердикт — шрамы останутся, но жить будет. Как и ожидалось. К моменту пробуждения Ала, он стоял в другом краю комнату и полушепотом о чем-то спорил с Виаллен. К своему же удивлению, ведьмак обнаружил на длинной зеленой юбке чародейки, теплого мягкого цвета, смазанные пятна крови. Кажется, эту некрепкую и кривоватую перевязку, но все же спасшую ему жизнь, накладывала она. Странно. Он был уверен в обратном. 

Доктор, кажется, поставил четкую точку в их разговоре, агрессивно взмахнув рукой, и начал собирать вещи в небольшой чемоданчик. Ведьмак не слышал, о чем они спорили. Впрочем, он вообще мало что слышал. У эликсира были некоторые побочные свойства. Но судя по выражению лица девушки, спор выдался резким и явно не в ее пользу. Мужчина резко, с явной неприязью, откланялся, добавил что-то на прощание и вышел. Виаллен же направилась в сторону своего спутника, едко и тихо поругиваясь.

— О чем вы говорили? — полушепотом, хрипло спросил Алмерик.

— Это не имеет особого значения, — девушка села рядом, плавным движением развернула голову собеседника под нужным углом и принялась разбинтовывать шею. Ведьмак поморщился от боли, но ничего не сказал. Ощупала рану, промыла теплой водой и протерла хлопковым платком, который вскоре потерял свой приятный молочно-белый цвет.

— Я повторяю, о чем вы говорили? — с куда большей злостью в голосе, но все еще слабо переспросил охотник, чуть повернув голову. Нечеткие ответы его не устраивали.

— Да хватит рыпаться! О цене мы говорили. Все то, что он прописал, стоит целое гребанное состояние. Холера, мы не можем позволить себе даже самое необходимое. А это меньше половины. Рианнон отказалась оплачивать твое лечение, даже за вампиршу не заплатила, я торговалась. Не вышло. Все плачет, говорит о Бриене, утверждает, что нужно ее хотя бы похоронить. Она настаивает на том, чтобы мы отобедали и к закату ушли отсюда. Извинялась, конечно, но в итоге все свелось к тому, что даже на пороге своего дома видеть нас не хочет. Вот и из комнаты теперь не выходит, только слуги иногда к ней заходят.

— Нельзя… хоронить вампира.

— Это ты ей скажи! 

Вдруг он почувствовал странное тепло, даже жар, эпицентр которого находился на ране и по венам словно бы распространялся по всему телу вместе с кровью. Он ощущался как растворимый огонь, введенный инъекцией. Но отказываться от этого никак не хотелось. Его состояние будто… Резко улучшилось. Можно сказать, он даже ощутил себя здоровым, хотя, может, и не совсем подвижным. Прошло несколько секунд оцепенения, прежде чем Ал понял, что происходит. Но к своему же удивлению, ввиду беспомощности собственного положения, протестовать не стал. 

Он открыл глаза. Виаллен склонилась над ним с очень сосредоточенным выражением лица. Она не сводила цепкого, напряженного взгляда с быстро затягивающейся раны и все шептала что-то на Старшей речи. Кажется, это был более устаревший эльфийский диалект. Алмерик плохо владел и современной его версией, поэтому фактически не мог разобрать слов. Под тонкими пальцами, выводящими причудливые движения, даже, можно сказать, узоры, искрился желтый, яркий, прямо-таки солнечный цвет — водоворот энергии Хаоса, пронизывающие все вокруг. Девушка будто бы выпутывала их из бесконечного потока мироздания, связывала между собой и плела жизнь, соединяя воспаленные ткани между собой, излечивая их одними только прикосновениями. Магия. Эти лучи отражались на её лице яркими бликами и придавали ей какое-то особенное очарование. В каждом движении таилась такая мягкость, легкость и одновременно невероятная внеземная сила. Все присутствующие прекрасно знали — этим количеством энергии, допусти только мельчайшую ошибку в словах или движениях, можно было бы стереть с лица земли это здание и несколько кварталов вокруг. Но Виаллен была хороша. И это чувствовалось. В любое другое время ведьмак бы возмутился или как минимум восхитился подобным мастерством, но Алмерик сейчас был не в том состоянии, чтобы оценить эту красоту.

— Знаешь, я начинаю сомневаться в здравомыслии Эмгыра. Если тебя, как он считает, лучшего в своем деле, так подрала муля, — даже не высший вампир! — то я даже не знаю, что было бы с ведьмаками чуть менее искусными. Или он переоценивает твои навыки?

— Что, прямо так и сказал? Я лучший? — мужчина криво и кисло улыбнулся.

— Странно, что ты обратил внимание именно на эту часть предложения. Я, вообще-то, тебя упрекнула, если ты не заметил.

— Да ты это делаешь ровно всю ту неделю, что мы знакомы, я уже даже и не слушаю. 

На мгновение показалось, что Виаллен прямо сейчас прекратит всякие старания и влепит ему затрещину, даже если и шутливую. Но лишь на мгновение.


	4. Голубой сон Ханмарвина

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это абсурд, вранье:  
> череп, скелет, коса.  
> «Смерть придет, у нее  
> будут твои глаза».
> 
> By Иосиф Бродский

9

— Какого черта мы снова здесь? — чародейка нахмурилась, обводя взглядом помещение, будто бы пытаясь уловить, найти, почувствовать что-то такое, что аргументировало бы нахождение в этих тяжелых стенах или оправдало нагнетающее давление... Но не нашла и не почувствовала, фокусируя все свое внимание на собеседнике. 

Возвращаться в это место было просто необходимо, но в то же время очень и очень странно, несмотря на осознанность и привычность. Хотя, наверное, правильнее было бы сказать — неприятно. В такие места возвращаться не хочется, просто на подсознательном уровне ограждая себя от смерти, даже чрезвычайно холодному ведьмаку и с нужной доли стервозности чародейке, казалось бы, прошедших уже через слишком многое, чтобы задумываться о подобном. 

Помещение морга было маленьким и, как ни странно, пропитанным ледяным дыханием иссохшей ведьмы, уносящей души... Во всяком случае, именно такое представление ходило в простонародье о смерти. Высшие чины могли рассуждать о бренности жизни и ее неизбежности; такие, как чародеи или друиды, имеющие доступ к запретным знаниям — лишь насмехаться, ведьмаки же этим зарабатывали, однако, неминуемо, вне зависимости от вероисповеданий, взглядов и положения в обществе, у всех от этого ощущения, стойким свинцом въевшимся с серую краску стен, по коже пробегала мелкая дрожь. Как правило, подобные учреждения располагались глубоко в закоулках подвалов больниц и академий, наполненных чопорными богатенькими юнцами в халатах, в общем, тех, у кого хватало крон оплатить недешевое обучение. Данный случай не был исключением. Грубый гравий сыпался с неаккуратно заштукатуренных потолков, поддерживаемых массивными деревянными балками. По всему периметру на стенах располагались светильники, воск с которых, казалось, не менялся веками, и горячими каплями стекал по основанию вниз, застывая в самых причудливых формах, заполняя медные подсвечники, накаляя до такой степени, что части их было сложно взять в руки. В общем-то стоял томный полумрак, нагнетающий атмосферу, иногда отделяемый лишь редкими пляшущими тенями на обезображенных лицах давно почивших людей. Они сами лежали под засаленными темными покрывалами, на отдельных массивных столах, из сухого ломкого кипариса — мебели здесь было точно не меньше лет, чем светильникам. Воздух затхлый. От сочетания запаха разлагающихся тканей, едкого спирта, сухой земли, ладана и абсолютной духоты кружилась голова и сжимались легкие. 

Прошло уже по меньшей мере несколько суток. Как и настаивала Рианнон, путники ушли из богатого роскошного дома назад в снятую раннее гостиницу после полудня в тот же день, не откланявшись, по большей части, от личного желания быстрее скрыться с глаз долой и не портить себе настроение. Конечно, был смысл поговорить, что-то объяснить, извиниться за произошедшее, поддержать в трудной ситуации, но, давайте смотреть правде в глаза, никто бы не стал их слушать. Дверь закрыли с грохотом, почти у самого носа, и путники ушли молча, не оборачиваясь. И по дороге все так же молчали, не находя нужных слов. С прошедшем временем это молчание потеряло ту долю привычной неловкости и обрело куда больше смысла, чем они могли бы выразить долгими разговорами. 

Можно было бы сказать, что чувствовалось в этом всем какое-то разочарование или чувство потери, упущенной возможности насладиться привилегиями богатой жизни, но… Нет. Это было бы ложью. Ведьмак привык. Мало кто на его памяти с большим радушием относился к убийцам чудовищ, которые запачкали пол и мебель в чужой крови, а в спальне оставили труп младшей дочери. Конечно, в глобальном смысле причины подобного развития событий были совсем иными, но, собственно, какая разница? Это уже не имеет никакого значения. Чародейка же, может, и обладала особо высокими запросами на его фоне, но тоже не жаловалась. Все-таки, стоит признать, мало удовольствия составляет находиться в чужом доме и слышать бесконечные рыдания его хозяйки, видеть укоризненные взгляды в свою сторону и сидеть в звенящей нагнетающей тишине, делая вид, что все в порядке, снова и снова натягивать на лицо притворную улыбочку, предписываемую этикетом. Хотя в глаза графиня им больше не смотрела, все же, стоит упомянуть, они уговорили ее не хоронить дочь. 

Рианнон можно было бы понять. Но какая-то доля неприязни осталась и у путников. В общем и целом, все складывалось как-то неприятно и весьма ожидаемо. 

Так они и жили последние пару дней. Алмерик, под постоянным действием магии, быстро приходил в норму. Если раньше на полное восстановление тканей и сосудов потребовалось до нескольких месяцев, то сейчас все укладывалось в несколько дней и даже часов. Да, Виаллен выбивалась из сил и почти все время проводила на неудобной и скрипучей, но хоть какой-нибудь кровати, тщетно пытаясь их восстановить, а ведьмак без конца протестовал и мешал процессу, все восклицая и заводя споры о том, есть ли в подобной терапии необходимость, — он всегда в них неумолимо проигрывал, и в целом, все шло благополучно. За исключением некоторых деталей.

— Знаю, что мы думали, — недолго, правда, но думали — что причиной всему была муля. Во всяком случае, разгадкой к происходящему. Однако, по всей видимости, учитывая то, что Рианнон долгое время считала молчаливую маленькую девочку своей дочерью, вампир пробрался в их дом за какое-то время до этого и убил настоящую дочь, приняв ее облик. Не убив никого более и избавившись от тела. То есть мы опять подтверждаем то, что его целью был именно Родерик. Мне показалось это странным. — Алмерик ходил между стройными, словно военными полками, рядами тел, хаотично взмахивая руками и пытаясь за что-то уцепить свой бесконечный поток сознания и мыслей, упорядочить его. Он говорил быстро, сбивчиво, с какой-то долей волнения и страха, но над ними преобладал, во всяком случае, явно чувствовался, яркий, немного детский азарт. Профессиональный интерес к делу, если можно так сказать, быстро и заметно возрос.— Я был здесь в среду ночью и…

— Ты… что?

— Приходил сюда ночью со среды на четверг, — нетерпеливо повторил ведьмак, почти сразу продолжив, — в общем…

— Я тут, значит, лечу тебя, — чародейка быстро его перебила и горделиво, как-то злобно, вытянулась всем телом, — трачу последние силы на поддерживающие заклинания, спасаю тебя от верной смерти, и вместо того, что бы просто как минимум лежать, ты мало того, что возобновляешь тренировки, что является вопиющим нарушением, так еще и по ночам по моргам шорохаешься? И без меня? А если бы…

— Между прочим, я не просил тебя обо всем этом. — спокойно и, все же, довольно-таки справедливо проговорил мужчина.

— Твоя жизнь - моя жизнь. И ты это прекрасно знаешь.

— Да, поэтому ты тоже должна быть заинтересована в том, чтобы быстрее и качественнее выполнить этот заказ. 

Пару секунд они молчали и сверлили друг друга взглядом в нагнетающей тишине. Как и всегда. Было в этом что-то раздражающее, странно стабильное и постоянное. Слишком гордые, чтобы согласиться с временным партнером, в этом и состояла большая часть их разговоров. Едкие смешки, споры, а после немое согласие с собеседником. _Каждый раз._

— Я был здесь, — с напором повторил Ведьмак, стараясь придать голосу твердость и одновременно сгладить острые углы, — И обнаружил, что повреждения у остальных тел не соответствуют тому, что мы видели у четы Де Ветт.

— То есть это все зря?

— Не совсем. Просто это, — к наглядному примеру, он повернул голову одного из безымянных мертвецов. Из уха стекала давно запекшаяся кровь. Вместе с печенью отсутствовало и сердце. Почти все раны, столь же свирепые и жестокие, были больше похожи на укусы. В некоторых местах отсутствовали целые куски плоти. — не похоже на мулю. То, что поет муля, воздействует галлюциногенно, но не способно причинить физический вред. Если, конечно, под действие этой песни человек не вырубится или сам не напорется на кол. Не суть. Так же мули нападают на жертву скорее когтями, острыми, как добросовестные ножи. А не зубами. И вот это больше похоже на бруксу. Они способны сбить жертву с ног одним только своим криком и намного опаснее, чем мули. Примерно такой же труп есть в северо-восточном углу комнаты, — он небрежно махнул рукой в том направлении и тут же переключил свое внимание на другую жертву, — Здесь характерные рваные раны когтями, приблизительно как у мули. Однако более острыми, вытянутыми, больше похожи на иглы, чем на ножи, и, что самое главное, в ранах инфекция. Посмотри сюда, — ведьмак прокрутил в воздухе пальцем у той зоны, о которой говорил. — бактерии образовали гнойные нарывы. Такие же встречаются в основном у альпов.

— Давай быстрее к выводам, я уже поняла, какой ты крутой ведьмак. — Виаллен демонстративно закатила глаза и скрестила руки на груди, чуть отставляя корпус в сторону. И все же, где-то глубоко в закоулках ее темной души, трепетало покорное восхищение. Для нее все эти слова были мало чем даже просто знакомы. Ал же мог по характеру гнойников на мертвом уже как несколько дней человеке определить вид чудовища, убившего его. Если магия была тонким искусством, то работа охотника на чудовищ — определенно наукой. И способность правильно ее использовать вызывала как минимум уважение

— Все убийства произошли в районе одного - двух дней, ночью, в разных частях Нильфгаарда. Вот этого привезли прямо из Вызимы. Убили под носом у Эмгыра. А того, — он указал куда-то в сторону. Вил не разглядела, на кого именно он показывал. — Из «Города Золотых башен» или как вы его там называете. Нескольких из Туссента. Даже большинство. Вот, Де Ветт из Цинтры. Все эти люди были приближены к императору, все они умерли от рук совершенно разных вампиров. Редчайших видов вампиров, обитающих в самых удаленных уголках континента. Ты понимаешь?

— Вампиры… Объявили войну Нильфгаарду? Эмгыру? Человечеству? — неуверенно пробормотала девушка. Ее манера поведения становилось все более смятенной и сложной в своем понимании. По большей части, конечно, она выражала отрицательные эмоции.

— М-нет. Не так. Мы не можем делать подобных выводов. Суть не в этом. Да, убийства были умышленными. Что странно, вампиры презирают людской род и мало контактируют с ним. Они не преследуют цели уничтожить само человечество, иначе они бы уже это сделали. Но точно убивают в какой-то системе. Только какой?.. И почему так? В итоге мы приходим лишь к тому, что мы вдвоем распутываем дело, достойное внимания имперской разведки. И не знаем практически ничего, за что можно уцепиться. 

Какое-то время чародейка переваривала услышанное. Ведьмак же обдумывал сказанное. В течение этих секунд оба приходили к одному тому же выводу, только выражение лица Алмерика становилась все мрачнее, а Виаллен заиграла чем-то на подобии ужасной самодовольной улыбки с малыми отблесками страха.

— Ты знаешь, что это значит.

— Знаю, — хмуро буркнул ведьмак. — Я сразу говорю, что я против. Это не рационально.

— Давай, раз ты такой умный, придумай другой способ понять, что тут происходит. Так как минимум быстрее и надежнее. Мы точно узнаем что-то новое.

— Но не безопаснее.

— Вопрос все еще актуален, — девушка вскинула одну бровь. — У тебя есть другие предложения, Алмерик? Следы? Зацепки? Хоть что-нибудь, что мы могли бы использовать для продвижения в расследовании? М? Я жду, да, давай, поведай мне. Ты прекрасно знаешь и понимаешь, что я бы не предлагала, если бы не была уверена, что это необходимо. Прекрати свое ребячество и возьми себя в руки. 

Ведьмак молчал. А после опустил глаза и кратко кивнул. Решение принято, вопреки желанию и эмоциям, но все понимали, что в ее словах тоже была доля правды. Львиная доля правды. Жестокой, рубящей с плеча, не имеющей путей отступления. 

Просто потому что иногда так бывает, что мертвецы оказываются надежнее, чем живые... Иного выхода нет. Сегодня мертвые восстанут из своих могил.

10

Она расставляла свечи. Томно, не спеша плыла по комнате, шептала что-то на Старшей речи и воск в ее руках мгновенно вспыхивал неестественным, но ужасно притягательным светом. Один за другим, они занимали свое место в нише. Все рассчитано. Все проверено. Все по полочкам. Все должно быть идеально. _Нет права на ошибку._

Комната наполнилась странным, дурманящим сочетанием ароматов, еще более пьянящим и головокружительным, чем раньше. Но, нет, он не вызывал отвращения. Лишь пленял и подчинял себе разум. Подобный эффект мог пугать, но только тогда, когда ты не знаешь с чем имеешь дело. Виаллен же знала прекрасно. 

Еще какое-то время ушло на подготовку. Долго, очень долго. Но это самое быстрое из того, что они могли себе позволить.

— Ты приготовил?

— Да. — Алмерик начал доставать и выкладывать перед собой несколько баночек и хлопковых мешочков. — Все, о чем ты говорила. 

Ребис. Вербена. Киноварь. Чемерица. Аметистовая пыль. Эта смесь, хотя, вернее сказать, яд замедленного действия, должны были укрепить сосуды и заметно уменьшить обмен веществ, приближая ведьмака к состоянию анабиоза. Ужасно токсичная, на организм мутанта она воздействовала как очень сильный регенерационный компонент

— Я даже представить не могу, зачем тебе понадобилась «кряква».

— Какие у вас ужасные простонародные названия, — не к слову пробормотала чародейка и поморщилась. — Ни один живой человек не способен пережить голубой сон. Ведьмаки могут, из-за ваших мутаций организм более стойкий. Но лучше подстраховаться. _«Кряква»_ , как ты выразился, хотя, я думаю, ты и так это знаешь, помогает пережить сильные травмы.

— Да, а еще вызывает ужасную интоксикацию, — недовольно пробормотал он.

— А интоксикация нередко приводит к галлюцинациям, что позволит усилить действие заклинания. Ты увидишь воспоминания четче, что, несомненно, ценно в данной ситуации. Повторить что-то подобное вряд ли получится. Я открою портал между мирами, если можно так выразиться. Ты увидишь последние воспоминания умерших, которые здесь присутствуют. Я постаралась подобрать формулу, при которой ты сможешь увидеть воспоминания сразу нескольких тел, но я не уверена, сработает ли это. 

Ведьмак чуть помедлил, как бы в последний раз взвешивая все риски и решения, но мнения не изменил — уже поздно — выпил три пузырька и лег на деревянный холодный стол, на котором еще пару часов назад лежал один из этих десятков мертвецов вокруг. Действие эликсира приходило медленно, но он знал, что когда придет — придет внезапно, поражая тело неприятной тихой болью. Тщетная попытка расслабиться и не думать о том, что его ожидает, успехом не увенчалась. Можно было бы сказать, что Алмерик нервничал, но это чувство было больше похоже на некий назойливый зуд, где-то внутри, который ты никак не мог унять.

— Разве некромантия не запрещена?

— Её запретил Капитул чародеев, — девушка выглядела куда более спокойной и уравновешенной, чем обычно. Каждое движение, взгляд, жест, все несло в себе такое умиротворение и стабильность. Ее холодная размеренность (или, может быть, равнодушие, кто знает) несколько успокаивало. Было в этом свое очарование. Виаллен раскладывала предметы, чертила знаки, периодически шептала заклинания, проверяла двери, она как-то панически успевала делать столько дел одновременно, оставаясь совершенно непоколебимой в своих эмоциях, внешнем виде и намерениях. — которого уже слишком давно не существует.

— А что об этом думает Ложа чародеек? 

На мгновение ее бесконечное спокойствие куда-то пропало, а на лице промелькнула яркая тень смешения совершенно разных эмоций, по большей части — раздражения и самых разнообразных печалей. В следующую же секунду она уже была в норме, но такое резкое изменение настроений никак не могло остаться незамеченным.

— Ложа распалась. Может быть, кто-то и будет осуждать меня за использование этих заклинаний, но никаких законов и запретов я не нарушаю. Магия теперь контролируется исключительно силами куда более низкими и формальными. Типа императоров, королей или моральных принципов самих чародеев. У меня они весьма низкие, как ты понимаешь, а Эмгыр нам ничего не запрещал. 

Какое-то время ведьмак ничего не говорил. Он чуть наклонил голову, как бы рассматривая собеседницу под другим углом, на его лице вырисовывалась странная полу улыбка. Сложно сказать, что конкретно тогда так его заинтересовало, но некий пазл, тайна, которая окутывала Виаллен, вдруг исчезла, а недостающий кусочек встал на место. Он понял. И это понимание в последствии сыграло с ним злую шутку.

— Ты была в Ложе, не так ли? За это тебя объявили вне закона. 

Чародейка резко замерла, медленно повернулась в сторону собеседника, стараясь выдерживать холодность и уравновешенность, но явно начинала сдавать позиции. И ведьмак увидел, что задел ее за то, что Виаллен привыкла скрывать за маской безразличия. Что-то личное, что-то чересчур значимое, что-то травмирующее.

— Да. За то, что пыталась остановить войну. Я же говорила. Я никого не убивала, Ал. Не крала, не обманывала, не подвергала гонениям. Я лишь пыталась остановить тысячи смертей и в итоге сама сейчас вырываю свою жизнь из лап Эмгыра.

— Если тебя искали за принадлежность к Ложе, то ты должна уже несколько лет как быть мертвой или гнить в двимерите. Почему сейчас? Ты скрывалась? Что мешает скрыться вновь?

— Довольно вопросов, — Виаллен говорила не надменно. Она не была раздражена и рассержена, как это бывало обычно. Лишь спокойным движением, непривычным для себя, будто дуновением ветра или шепотом теней, останавливая разговор. — Я отвечу, если они все еще будут тебя терзать, когда все закончится. Если сейчас мне придется переключить ход своих мыслей на старые и довольно неприятные воспоминания, то подобный эмоциональный дисбаланс подвергнет опасности тебя, меня и всех присутствующих в радиусе нескольких десятков миль. Не время и не место обсуждать, что-то… _подобное_. 

Алмерику этого было достаточно. Наконец, он замолчал и позволил телу и разуму расслабиться, сфокусировал свое внимание лишь на чародейке, стараясь проследить каждый ее шаг, то ли из-за вопросов и сомнений личной безопасности, остатков пыли недоверия где-то в глубине души, то ли чистого, немного детского любопытства. 

В самом деле, как только он увидел ее в первый раз, девушка не показалась ему особенной. Она не была невероятно писанной красавицей с идеальными пропорциями лица, она не была мечтой, как это бывало со многими чародейками, не щеголяла чересчур откровенным декольте, не сводила с ума окружающих, в особенности мужчин, не стирала с лица земли целые кварталы одним дуновением мысли. Виаллен казалась такой… Обычной. Она была, может, в своем роде привлекательной, слегка грубоватой и резкой, с характером, с породой, как любили называть таких женщин, но при том совершенно обыкновенной, хотя Алмерик и знал, что обыкновенной-то она как раз и не была, поэтому настойчиво пытался усмотреть, обнаружить, почувствовать в ней необычность, что-то, что заинтересовало когда-то самих Тессаю де Врие и Эмгыра вар Эмрейса, что-то, что привело ее в Ложу, что дало право называться «одной из могущественнейших» чародеек. Но ничего не заметил и ничего не почувствовал, сколько бы ни пытался. 

И вдруг, сейчас, в эту секунду, ведьмак неожиданно для самого себя понял. Это странное осознание свалилось на него, словно лавина, что изменило, повернуло в его сознании, захватило и никак не отпускало. Вот оно. Так нить, та невероятная уникальная черта внезапно вышла на свет. Именно сейчас, в здравом уме и светлой памяти, не воя от боли, не балансируя на границе жизни и смерти, не пытаясь справиться с одиночеством или голодом, в это мгновение тихого и покорного ожидания, какая-то из многих ее граней и частей, какая-то доля бесконечной загадки под именем Виаллен д’Арви была разгадана. Сложно сказать, что послужило причиной этому внезапному озарению. Возможно, дело было в том, что мужчина в буквальном смысле доверил ей свою жизнь и душу и иного исхода просто быть не могло. Слишком глупо сохранять глухую дистанцию и грубость в подобным обстоятельствах. Возможно, он наконец смог разглядеть в ней что-то помимо упорства. Осознать красоту, силу, которую хранило в себе это болезненно-бледное, хрупкое, на первый взгляд, создание. Ощутить магию на себе.

Сначала, уже привычно, загорелись ярким голубым огнем ожерелья и кольца. Как она сама объясняла, бегло, невнятно, но хоть как-нибудь — эта формула древних рун направляла потоки энергии и сокращали время исполнения заклинаний. Под тонкими пальцами игриво затрепетали огоньки сотни разных цветов, постепенно, как один, становясь такого же голубого цвета. Они поднимались над телами умерших и словно бы тянулись к чародейке, обволакивая ее со всех сторон, кружась вокруг в невероятной цветастой канители. Ах, если бы можно было передать на бумаге то, как они сверкали, сколько невероятной силы и красоты было в них! Виаллен не шевелилась, почти не дышала, быстро переводя взгляд от одной точки пространства к другой. Нет права на ошибку. _Нет права._ Поток вздымался над ней, опускался, выстраивался в постоянную стройную линию. Пламя свечей плясало в такт, также попеременно меняя свою гамму. Властным движением она чуть вскинула пальцы, окончательно упорядочивая его. В эту же секунду белену ее глаз медленно заволок сверхъестественный свет, голос начал терять очертания и вдруг обрел эхо, глухо, нагнетающе доносящееся словно из другого мира. Хотя, возможно, так оно и было. 

Алмерик поежился. Наконец, он почувствовал паранормальное действие происходящего на себе. Начиная откуда-то из глубин грудной клетки, по венам распространялся леденящий душу и каждую клеточку холод. Он словно бы замораживал кровь, заставлял сердце биться в бешеном, непрерывном темпе, а после и вовсе остановиться. Судорожный вздох, боль, сводящая кости, поверхность черепа, она вырывалась из чертог, казалось, самого сознания. А после — темнота.

11

_В начале был свет. Тусклый, приглушенный, он одновременно был холодный, да, прямо-таки обжигал своим ледяным дыханием, но не имел цвета. Прозрачный, внеземной, он доносился, освещал собой что-то. Сейчас уже и не вспомнить, что именно. Потом — голоса. Сначала их было много, чересчур много, они обрушивались, звучали, казалось, отовсюду сразу и ниоткуда одновременно. Постепенно их количество снижалось, пока не оставались лишь избранные единицы. После появились силуэты. Мужчин и женщин всех возрастов и социальных статусов, детей, домашних животных… чудовищ. Некоторых из них Алмерик смог узнать, но большинство оставалось безликими тенями, эхом ушедшего прошлого. Беспокойные непокорные души, тянущиеся через века._

_Ведьмак ничего не чувствовал. Совсем ничего. Не знаю, странно, ожидалось взывать от боли, всплыть над собственным телом, ощутить бешеные удары крови по вискам, заглушающие чувства, да хотя бы эффект от смертельной настойки, выпитой накануне. Но… Нет. Это было блаженное, но какое-то пугающе пустое спокойствие. Ал мало что понимал. Он лишь смотрел на картинки, сменяющие друг друга, смотрел и думал о том, как же он оказался в таком состоянии. А на ум ничего не приходило._

_Он словно бы плыл. Плыл по вязкому, тягучему течению ужасно стабильной реки, иногда меняя декорации, ход мыслей, но всегда приходя к одному и тому же. Счет времени, ощущение реальности… Все пропало, стерлось, словно исчезло. Внеземное пространство протягивало свои приветливые руки, зазывало к себе и никак не отпускало. Страшно в этом признаться, но и у самого крейденца не было желания выплывать._

_Он видел сны. Так много снов. Да, вероятно, все эти хаотичные, бессвязные образы — это то, о чем говорила эта чокнутая чародейка. Хотя, может, не такая уж она и чокнутая?.. Что-то же из этого выходит. Какие-то плоды же должна дать эта идея. Кто знает. Все эти тени, силуэты, они быстро скакали, вырывая в собственную реальность, возвращая назад к медленному течению пустоты, снова вырывая… Так оно и должно быть? Или, возможно, та формула, которую она использовала, дает сбои?.._

_Возможно. На секунду, он даже испытал притупленную тревогу, но и она быстро потухла, словно свеча, оставляя за собой лишь дым. Лишь пепел. Создавалось явное ощущение, что в этом измерении или, правильнее сказать, пространстве, вообще сложно испытывать эмоции. Сознание плыло, смешивалось с окружающей средой, сливалось с нею, мысли прерывались, перетекали друг в друга, никак не останавливаясь. Это словно… море. Нет, бушующий древний океан. Глубина, которого поглощает с головой, любой неверный шаг — и затягивает на дно, и сначала ты сопротивляешься, судорожно пытаешься выплыть, зачерпнуть те капли, крупицы доступного воздуха, но потом лишь спокойно принимаешь неизбежное и позволяешь ядовито - соленой, разъедающей ткани воде заполнить легкие. Качающиеся волны уносили за собой и в итоге все приходило лишь к умиротворению._

_Наконец, все успокоилось. Образы обрели четкие очертания, голоса снова вернулись к своим хозяевам, а вся эта канитель событий выстроилась в стройный правильный ряд. Алмерик обнаружил, что видит все напрямую со стороны покойников. На секунду это показалось странным. Вон они, лежат на соседних столах холодными телами, препарируются, рассматриваются какими-то умниками из оксентфурской академии или такими вот ведьмаками, вроде него самого; и по-хорошему должны бы уже несколько дней, а то и недель, лежать в сырой земле или кормить крыс своей плотью. М-нет, все же это люди зажиточные, их похоронят, рано или поздно._

_А он здесь, видит и переживает то, что когда-то, за некоторое время до смерти, переживали они сами. Знали ли они, что умрут этой ночью или вечером? В подворотне, возвращаясь домой? В собственной кровати? На полу своей же спальни? Вероятно, нет. Не следует вообще ведьмаку думать о смерти, еще в раннем детстве Ал слышал одно и то же, фразу, что повторялась из раза в раз, из разных уст, потупив взгляд, но с одним смыслом, въедающимся на подкорку сознания. Долгое время он не мог понять подобного прискорбного посыла, однако, прошли года и он понял. Никто из них не умер в своей постели. Алмерик давно примирился с мыслью вечного забвения, дыхание которого неустанно, прямо-таки беспрерывно дышит в спину, напоминая о себе. Охотники на чудовищ каждый день, каждый час балансируют на острие ножа между жизнью и смертью. Давно уже никакие угрозы, даже никакие глубокие, инфицированные раны не вызывали серьезного отклика в душе. И все же… Было в этом что-то, от чего хотелось выпить, порассуждать о бренности бытия и самому задуматься о своей жизни._

_Это были простые воспоминания. Даже чересчур простые. Подобное стечение обстоятельств начинало настораживать. В них не было особых интриг, сплетен, убийств. Хоть чего-либо, что привлекало бы внимание. Обычная жизнь обычных нильфгаардских аристократов. Выпивка с друзьями, светские вечера, измены женам с многочисленными куртизанками, деловые заседания, встречи с императором и снова вечера за поеданием деликатесов и притворными лживыми улыбочками… А заканчивалось все одним — жуткими силуэтами в окнах или дверных проемах, звон чужеродных когтей и быстрая смерть. Он не видел ни капель крови на полу, не слышал криков, никаких предсмертных речей. Они просто… Умерли. Будто их никогда и не существовало. Они не мучились. Однако исчезли, словно пыль, не оставляя после себя ничего, кроме неверных жен и состояния, которое нажили даже не они сами, а их далекие - далекие предки._

_Вдруг сердце забилось сильнее, голова начала болеть неестественной болью, а образы ускоряться. Они сменяли друг друга со скоростью еще более невообразимой, чем раньше, но куда упорядоченее. Да, в этом определенно была своя система. Будто в старинном кино, складывая в одну картинку кусочки пазла с неприятной рябью бешеной канители. На него смотрела Девушка. У нее были светлые длинные волосы, ледяные глаза и легкая улыбка одними уголками вытянутых губ, от которой мурашки бежали по коже. Она накинула длинный капюшон и спрыгнула с окна некоего здания. Алмерик точно мог сказать, что прыгать с такой высоты — летально. Что-то щелкнуло. Что-то изменилось, повернулось. Он хотел было кинуться за ней, проследить, просмотреть, спросить о чем-то, хотя он сам не мог дать себе отчет, о чем. Она казалась смутно знакомой, призраком, имя которого значило так много, но выскальзывало так же быстро, как и он сам приближался к нему._

И вдруг, все остановилось, а боль достигла своей критической точки. Казалось, что под подобным давлением череп просто раскрошится на мелкие кусочки. Ведьмак уже сбился со счета пульса, стенки сосудов разрывало от бесконечных водоворотов потоков крови. Мышцы сводило в напряжении. 

Судорожный вдох.


	5. Ночь была темна и полна ужасов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я тень из тех теней, которые, однажды  
> Испив земной воды, не утолили жажды  
> И возвращаются на свой тернистый путь,  
> Смущая сны живых, живой воды глотнуть.  
> Как первая ладья из чрева океана,  
> Как жертвенный кувшин выходит из кургана,  
> Так я по лестнице взойду на ту ступень,  
> Где будет ждать меня твоя живая тень.
> 
> by Арсений Тарковский
> 
> В этой главе была использована одна из самых простых к отгадке аллегорий, поэтому мне интересно, сможет ли кто-то ответить на вопрос: Зачем здесь такой Фабиан? И что с ним не так?

12

В комнате, казалось, было еще темнее и мрачнее обычного. Естественного света, по понятным причинам, никак не попадало, а из свечей осталась гореть лишь одна напольная лампа, где-то в противоположном углу. Прошло как минимум несколько часов, а сколько- никто точно и не знал. Местные обитатели (врачи, студенты и лаборанты) за все прошедшее время, кажется, и позабыли о существовании подвала. Документы были подписаны соответствующими инстанциями еще до прибытия самих путников в город, поэтому и сейчас их покой никто не смел тревожить. Мало кто в принципе понимал, что здесь происходит, и возражать не спешил. 

Алмерик проснулся, хотя, вернее будет сказать, очнулся, резко вскочил, судорожно глотая ртом воздух, задыхаясь. Это ощущение можно сравнить с пробуждением от лютого кошмара, где-то на дне водоема, жутким осознанием того, что ты тонешь, и тебе необходимо как можно быстрее всплыть: легкие болели, словно бы сжимались, всякий звук воспринимался резко и агрессивно, кости черепа просто раскалывались на части, а кровь, бьющаяся в висках, заглушала даже хаотично мечущиеся мысли. Да, сейчас он определенно испытывал то, что ожидал с самого начала. Организм сдавал позиции, просто вопил о своем прескверном состоянии. Потребовалось время, чтобы вообще понять, что произошло. Потребовалось время, чтобы прийти в себя. Мужчина тяжело дышал и непривычно для себя самого, с каким-то испугом в глазах и дрожью в конечностях, воровато оглядывался по сторонам, будто бы еще ожидая худшего, высматривая опасность, некоего хищника в густых тенях. 

Но никакого монстра или врага, угрожающего жизни, он не обнаружил. Однако, почти сразу заметил Вил. Наличие чародейки среди бездушных тел его странным образом успокоило. 

Виаллен сидела рядом, на низкой скамеечке, спиной опираясь на шероховатую холодную стену. Темно-каштановые, изогнутые ресницы были опущены на щеки, грудь методично, медленно поднималась и опускалась в воздух. Ее и без того чересчур светлая кожа в подобном освещении казалась неестественно-серой, тени причудливо вытанцовывали на ее лице, будто бы опуская чародейку в сказочный мир, приближая к невесомости и недоступности, к которой она всегда так стремилась, но никогда не достигала в полной мере. Так странно, в водовороте жизни эта девушка выглядела столь умиротворенно и спокойно, от нее веяло тишиной и уютом, прямо здесь и сейчас, в жутком полумраке морга. И она была здесь? Все это время? А сколько времени прошло? Великое солнце знает, но она была здесь. И ощущение, с которым ведьмак смотрел на нее, назойливо стучало о границы сознания, словно мимолетная мысль, видение, в которое не до конца верил, но чувствовал на многих уровнях. То, что произошло в этих стенах, было столь невероятно и столь лично, что вряд ли он когда-нибудь сможет смотреть на Вил по-другому. 

Она спала, кажется? Да, вероятно, именно такое впечатление складывалось в первые секунды наблюдений, однако, услышав громкие шорохи и вздохи охотника, чародейка почти сразу приоткрыла один глаз, щурясь от тусклого, но, все же, света, и слабо улыбнулась. Никаких сил на активные действия у нее уже не оставалось.

—Мы здесь уже двенадцать часов, — спокойно, хотя крайне уставше сообщила она, приподнимаясь, подаваясь вперед. — Я очень надеюсь, что ты узнал хоть что-то полезное. 

Ночь была темна и полна ужасов. Они шли, пошатываясь от усталости, сбиваясь с верного маршрута и снова неосознанно возвращаясь туда, по пустынным улицам Цинтры, ловя на себе пристальные взгляды городской стражи и неких сомнительных личностей в поношенных капюшонах. Шли, не останавливаясь. 

Капли застенчиво постукивали по крышам домов, по подоконникам и оконным стёклам, ласковыми длинными пальцами трогали оставшиеся на деревьях листья, приглаживали пожухлую траву. Они словно утешали природу, обещая ей скорый покой, однако, как любой ненасытный любовник, все же губили ее, превращая все вокруг в одну беспокойную, бурную эмоцию. Первыми были ресницы, худые руки. А после глаза, щеки, шея, он так же мягко приземлялся на лица, на грубые шрамы ведьмака и тонкую, почти бумажную кожу девушки, но, насколько бы это касание не было нежным, словно поцелуи нелюбимого человека, оно обжигало своим холодом и оставляло неприятную пустоту в душе, некий осадок, привкус, от которого никак нельзя избавиться. 

В это время года дожди были часто. И сегодня, как и несколько дней до этого, землю орошали беспокойные ледяные капли. Мелкие, промерзлые они впитывались в одежду, насыщая и словно бы проникая под нее, через плоть и кости, до самой души, пропитывая ужасным ощущением одиночества и безысходности. Чародейка взяла ведьмака под руку, то ли в подсознательных поисках человеческого тепла и защиты, то ли в объективной поддержке, от трудности поддерживать равновесие в полной мере. Все это отнимало слишком много сил. 

А он не был против. Какими-то отголосками до него доходил жар её дыхания и будто бы согревал. Может, они оба и не хотели этой встречи. Возможно, просто так сложились обстоятельства. Так ведь? Все это… Дело. Заказ. Люди Эмгыра, трупы, призраки, запрещенная магия, все смешалось в одну канитель, все это трогало душу, не оставляло ей никакого покоя, постоянно изводило сознание, в поисках ответов, в поисках понимания, и эта ночь, эта, казалось бы, буйная ночь, и тепло чужого дыхания, и тихое молчаливое пошатывание по улицам, по каким-то неведомым причинам, успокаивала, расставляла по местам смятенные мысли и чувства. Было ли дело в том, что ведьмак почти умер сегодня? Возможно. Но точных причин никто и никогда не узнает. 

Все было иначе. Все казалось каким-то другим. Что-то изменилось. Но что? Никто точно не мог сказать. Словно эти капли снимали грим, унося за собой цветной порошок, смывая его, а что оставалось под масками? —Как так выходит, что вы, чародеи, можете заглянуть в душу даже мертвецам, но не можете прочитать мысли обычных, живых, теплых людей? — Алмерик даже и не посмотрел на собеседницу, хотя, откровенно говоря, особой нужды в этом не было.

—Знаешь, твоя уверенность в том, что мы этого не можем, довольно наивна, — Виаллен как-то насмешливо улыбнулась одними уголками губ. 

Ведьмак вдруг замолчал. Даже дышал он как-то медленно и бесшумно, так, будто эти слова нанесли ему тяжелый удар, от которого он должен оправиться. А после все же взглянул. Ее темные волнистые волосы прилипли к мокрой коже, неаккуратно расплываясь по лицу, нарушая всякий высокий шарм, окружавший ее, как и всякую чародейку, ровно до этого момента. Она казалась уставшей, очень, очень вымотавшейся и промерзшей в своей этой кожаной курточке.

— Так это - та причина, по которой ты никогда не спрашиваешь ничего обо мне, да?.. Ты уже все знаешь, не так ли? — не спеша проговорил он, тщательно расставляя акценты над каждым словом, стараясь сделать ровно ту интонацию, какую он и подразумевал. Разочарованную и слегка резкую.

—Нет, — девушка качнула головой.— Не так. Просто некоторые чародеи не могут позволить себе вмешиваться в политику или мировую экономику, кто-то никогда не прикоснется к памяти умершего, но я… Я ни за что не влезу в мысли человека, если он этого не хочет. Единственная причина, по которой я не интересуюсь твоей жизнью- это то, что ты сам дал понять, что ей интересоваться не стоит. Это как-то странно, не находишь? Ну, то есть. Все это. Прошло чуть больше недели, и хотя в начале ты и брать меня не хотел с собой, и даже видеть, и слышать, то сейчас ты разгадываешь меня, пытаешься сложить, словно мозаику из цветного стекла, крутишь, вертишь, стараешься разузнать подробности моей жизни и жаждешь, чтобы и я тоже попыталась соединить части твоей души в одну картинку? Почему, Ал? 

Но Ведьмак не смог найти ответа. 

Больше они не говорили, обдумывая, медленно переваривая все то, что вообще случилось за эту совершенно сумасшедшую неделю, все то, что было сказано и увидено за это время. Казалось, что груз, который душа копила все это время, внезапно рассыпался мелкими кусочками повсюду и вот, его требовалось собрать, разложить по полочкам и цветам, при чем вне зависимости от того, хочешь ты этого или нет. Конечно, ведьмак и придворная чародейка, неужели они не переживали таких приключений в своей жизни? Правда в том, что, конечно, они оба встречали и не такие трудности на своем пути. Но снова и снова, пропуская их через себя, были вынуждены справляться, так же, как и в первый раз. В такие моменты внутренний мир поглощал полностью, обволакивал и не допускал возможности выбраться. Слишком много всего произошло. 

И вот, несколько кварталов спустя, густую тьму разрезал тусклый теплый свет, исходящий из витражных, плохо отмытых от разного рода пятен, но каких-то «своих» окон уже давно знакомой корчмы. Послышались громкие разговоры, крики, музыка, мужики пили, девушки смеялись, парочка краснолюдов сидела в самом темном углу помещения и, тихо поругиваясь, играла в гвинт. Очередной таинственный незнакомец, конечно, не из этих мест, потягивал ржаную водку у разливной. Уголки губ Алмерика дрогнули с тенью улыбки. Было в этом свое великолепие, свое постоянство. Такие места никогда не менялись и эта стабильность — пожалуй, то немногое, на что еще можно было рассчитывать. Ведьмак вздохнул и галантно открыл массивную дверь перед спутницей. 

Это была тяжелая ночь.

13

Новый цинтрийский замок был построен на руинах старого, еще времен Калантэ и ее предков. Это знали все, не только частые приезжие или коренные жители города (коих, в самом деле, к этому времени осталось ужасно мало), но и многие за пределами, не то, что региона — империи. Завоевание Цинтры положило начало бесконечным войнам, а все ее преобразования каждый раз вызывали громкий ажиотаж на Континенте. Почему-то всем казалось, что эти битвы, словно эпидемия, в конце концов распространится во все уголки мира, а закончится все именно так, как и здесь, будто бы прописанное по одному общему сценарию. 

И несмотря на такую огласку, мало кто верил. Лишь единицы попадали внутрь, но снаружи все преобразовалось кардинально, что и положило начало вечным дискуссиям. Внешний фасад здания полностью изменился и обрел те самые исконно-эльфские черты с ажурными витражами, витиеватыми украшениями, звездами, фигурами молодых женщин, цветами (преимущественно георгинами), воссозданными из гранита и мрамора, но все же дышащих жизнью. Черная черепица блестела в лучах золотого солнца, переливаясь всеми возможными вариациями теплого света. Белая и молочно-бежевая кладка со временем приобрела холодные, грязные оттенки, однако, не нарушила общего великолепия. Лишь слегка пошатнула. Но и такие бреши вполне компенсировали позолоченные вставки и статуи, огромные фонтаны и парки на территории царских владений и многое, многое… 

Внутри же все осталось как прежде. Длинные коридоры, ветвящиеся на закоулки и отдельные части крепости, словно вены, ползущие по длинным рукам огромного чудовища. Массивные, неаккуратные стены, увешанные гербами «великого солнца» и изображениями королевской семьи: горделивого, похожего на пожилого орла Эмгыра, с редкими проблесками седины (Виаллен для себя отметила, что раньше никогда этого не замечала, вероятно, портрет был обновлен) и маленькой, беловолосой и ужасно недовольной Цириллы. Ласточка, но никак не орлица, у девочки уже тогда были все черты Паветты, которые со временем только укрепились. Она вообще мало чем похожа на отца. Разве что, характером. Чародейка была мельком знакома с этой девушкой и пару раз у них даже складывались весьма несодержательные диалоги, держащиеся исключительно за счет норм приличия, но принцесса в пределах империи не появлялась уже очень давно. Даже слишком давно. 

Здесь бесконечным вихрем носились дипломаты в дорогих костюмах и дамы в пышных платьях, останавливались личные порученные императора, придворные чародеи, — бывшие подчиненные Виаллен — военные, разведка, в общем, черные псы всех пород, но, несомненно, только из высших слоев общества; отовсюду звучала Старшая речь безо всякого постороннего оттенка и «второсортных», как считали в этих стенах, примесей. Это место дышало эстетикой богатого, «истинного» Нильфгаарда, завораживало взор и никак не отпускало. Оно вечным памятником напоминало о том, что становится с теми, кто сопротивляется черной империи — она безвозвратно поглощает и не щадит никого, преобразовывая, словно вирус, встраиваясь в самое основание чужих государств, и разъедая их изнутри. И в конце концов, все придет именно к такому раскладу. К представителям этих самых черных псов, питающихся падалью, живущих на останках, кишащим на чужой земле. Прошла ночь, утро, давно уже пропели третьи петухи и странники оказались здесь. Алмерик рассказал все, в том числе те мелочи и детали, что он успел заметить или почувствовать. Однако, ни к чему, кроме той самой девушки это не привело, ни в какую картинку не сложилось и, когда они хорошо выспались, правда, с заметным скрипом и неохотой, но было принято решение наконец воспользоваться политическими связями и помощью со стороны Эмгыра. Хотя обоим это казалось чем-то неприятным и излишним, иного выхода, кажется, как всегда не оставалось.

Путники шагали по этому блестящему мраморному полу, девушка отстукивала каблуками незамысловатый ритмичный рисунок, сворачивая за очередной поворот, спускаясь и поднимаясь по лестницам уже, кажется, битый час, стараясь не привлекать к себе много внимания. Пару раз, сугубо для вида, конечно, Виаллен бегло бросала что-нибудь на Старшей речи, обменивалась комплиментами, говорила о том, как она чудесно провела выходные в Туссенте или какой договор о купли-продаже подписала на прошлой неделе. Ал же пожимал плечами или мычал в ответ, местным диалектом он владел с сильно переменным успехом и по определению чувствовал себя некомфортно в подобной атмосфере. Чародейка, как ни странно, хотя и плавала в дворцовых интригах, как рыба в воде, сейчас пыталась скрыть факт своего существования в принципе и подобным образом смешаться с толпой, отводя от себя нежелательные косые взгляды. 

На самом деле, это начинало действовать на нервы. Нет, Виаллен совершенно точно не устраивал подобный расклад событий. От одной мысли о том, что здесь может быть кто-то, кого она знала до того переломного момента своей жизни, сводило зубы и неприятно покалывало в пальцах. Поэтому она с некоторой периодичностью путала свой маршрут, заворачивала за угол, пыталась вспомнить самые непопулярные места в имении, однако, как бы она ни пыталась оттянуть этот момент, все останавливалось на одной простой истине, ради которой они сюда и пришли — с одним призраком прошлого встретиться все же придется. 

Путники прошли несколько поворотов и вдруг, она замерла. На другом конце коридора стоял тот самый человек, о котором чародейка хотела бы никогда даже не вспоминать, но к кому обращалась за помощью, убиваясь от своей безвыходности. Прошу любить и жаловать, Фабиан Эрвестен — один из главных нильфгаардских дипломатов. Это тот самый человек, который составлял письма об объявлениях войны и подписывал мирные договоры на условиях захватчика. При этом, он спокойно мог мило улыбаться и рассказывать что-то о том, насколько хороши восходы в Нильфгаарде, считая это забавным. В общем-то, его чувство юмора оставляло желать лучшего. И сейчас он был именно таким, каким Вил его и запомнила. На самом деле, от этого было немного не по себе. Столько лет прошло, а он ничуть не изменился: все те же коротко стриженые русые волосы, странным образом уложенные вокруг узкого лица, гладко выбритые скулы, блестящие от какого-то крема, водянистые серые глаза, по привычке выражавшие гораздо больше, чем его лицо и вся мимика вместе взятые, он все так же одевался у лучших портных черной империи, всегда безотказно следуя модным тенденциям, неустанно обсуждая именно их на светских вечерах, параллельно умудряясь хвалить вино, поданное хозяином, и его дом, который, по обыкновению, на самом деле Фабиану никогда не нравился. На его груди неизменно висело массивное золотое солнце, отражая от себя многочисленный свет свечей, лампад и цветных узорчатых витражей, а рукава-фонарики инкрустированы драгоценными камнями, под стать статусу. Он сам же всегда говорил, что внешность может сказать о человеке куда больше, чем любой из известных языков, и безотказно следовал этому же правилу. 

Да, это определенно был он — непринужденно болтал с очередным своим знакомым из Назаира, подписывал какие-то документы, как бы невзначай ронял пару фраз о банкете в воскресенье вечером… И вот, непринужденно откланявшись, удалился в южную часть крыла. Пару секунд Виаллен не могла сдвинуться с места. Это бы означало, что она вернулась. Да? Так просто? Без объявлений, без фанфар или внеземного света, она просто заходит в его кабинет и… А что она может сказать? В самом деле, что она может сказать? А что должна? Эти вопросы, конечно, были и раньше, но сейчас они повисли в воздухе электрическим напряжением, ощущаемым на подсознательном уровне. 

Она колебалась. А ответ себя так и не нашел, но все же, при любых возможных обстоятельствах, чародейка была вынуждена проследовать за ним, параллельно подбирая хоть какие-нибудь слова в свое оправдание. Дверь открылась легко, слегка пощелкивая уже не новым механизмом. Посол сидел за массивным деревянным столом, перебирая какие-то свитки с вычурными гербами. Среди них Виаллен смогла узнать несколько высокопоставленных семей, чуть менее высокопоставленных семей, поставщика вина Фабиана и символику парочки нильфгаардских провинций. Там же располагались карты, записки, заметки, написанные неразборчивым почерком, документы, статуэтки, ключи с позолоченными гравировками и подарки от жены, друзей и друзей друзей. 

Прошло еще несколько секунд, прежде чем Фабиан понял, что кто-то вошел, он пробормотал что-то о том, что он занят и ему бы хотелось встретиться позже, и вот, наконец, поднял глаза. 

Какое-то по ощущением ужасно длительное время он просто молчал, меря взглядом девушку, растерянно переводя его на Алмерика, на мечи за его спиной, на некое подобие лат на кожаных ремнях, и снова на нее, он словно мягко касался ее губ, волос, неаккуратного платья, и снова останавливался на волосах, просто не понимая, что видит и чувствует, жадно пытаясь ухватить каждую деталь, каждую мелочь в ее образе, с болью осознавая, что она изменилась слишком сильно.

—Виаллен? — на всякий случай переспросил мужчина, медленно поднимаясь с места. Он сделал некий круг вокруг стола, провернув угол траектории чуть дальше, огибая часть комнаты, будто подсознательно растягивая повисшую паузу, стараясь зачерпнуть времени для поиска слов.

— Фабиан, — она же сдержанно кивнула. 

Разговор начинался медленно, долго раскачивался: посол взвешивал ситуацию и никак не мог прийти к стабильному мнению, а после был длинный и полный эмоций, он все что-то вскрикивал, на что-то указывал, Виаллен останавливала его, перебивала, рычала сквозь зубы и снова говорила так же спокойно и выдержанно, как и большую часть времени… Наверное, это первое, что бросилось в глаза— она была спокойна. Долгое время Алмерик молчал, стараясь проследить за языком тела, если уж их речь он не разбирает. То, как Фабиан на нее смотрит, как берет за руки, как она их одергивает, как слегка касается волос, как девушка качает головой и отводит взгляд… И начал понимать. А после уж и сами собеседники, из норм приличия, перешли на всеобщий.

— Это травма. Хорошо, Фаб? Старая-старая травма. Я не старею. Я в порядке. Со мной все хорошо, — взвешенно, расставляя акценты, с выверенной интонацией, покачивая телом в такт словам, проговорила чародейка.

—Тебя не было два года! — посол воскликнул это, кажется, уже не в первый раз. — И ты утверждаешь, что ты в порядке?

—На данный момент, да. Нам нужна твоя помощь.


	6. Не все принцы становятся королями

14

— Знаете, Алмерик, я думаю, вам все же придется подпустить к своему горлу бритву чуть ближе, чем вы обычно привыкли это делать, — со слегка высокомерной насмешливой улыбочкой хихикнул Фабиан, разливая по хрустальным бокалам махакамскую медовуху. Не кстати, но он сам был искренне убежден в том, что это — величайший вклад краснолюдов в мировую культуру и, на самом деле, поспорить с этим было очень сложно, если вообще возможно.

— Что?

— Побриться, Ал, побриться, — быстро прогнала чародейка, возвращаясь к изначальной теме разговора. 

Совершенная раскрепощенность, богатство и условная красота располагали к тому, что Фабиан Эрвестен знал многих высокопоставленных людей города, региона, да и в общем-то империи. Небольшие размеры Цинтры и узкий круг высших слоев Нильфгаарда располагали к тому, что, в общем-то, здесь все знали друг друга через два рукопожатия, парочки знакомых, друзей, коллег по не совсем легальному бизнесу или старых родственников. Обычно это действовало на нервы, способствовало мгновенному распространению слухов и создавало четкое ощущение, что все те дальние члены семьи, по неизвестным причинам, во многом преумножились в своем количестве, и всем все надо узнать, влезть, обсудить, абсолютно наплевав на право на личную жизнь… Которого, кажется, никогда и не было. 

Но в данном случае, подобная «теснота» среди определенных общественных слоев только играла на руку. О таинственной незнакомке было известно не много, однако, спустя несколько минут, пары быстрых диалогов, брошенных фраз и нужных людей, которые, конечно, всегда пробегали где-то рядом, стало известно хоть что-то. Имени ее никто не знал, или не помнил, а говорили всякое: кто-то утверждал, что она была из рода Гренекан, а дядя ее генерал-лейтенанта Второй Конной Армии и, стало быть, сестра его, мужа не любила и часто виднелась на горизонте в кругу мужчин, от того девочка и не похожа на отца. Другие говорили о том, что видели подобную путницу издалека, на местном наречии она разговаривала плохо, а родом была из Аэдирна. Была и третья, и четвертая теория, от описания которых я вас избавлю. Все они, в общем-то, были сомнительного содержания, часто противоречили друг другу и мало помогали делу, лишь расширяя круг возможных претендентов.

— И какова вероятность, что хоть кто-то из всех тех, кого ты пригласил, придут на этот твой… м-м-м… банкет? — ведьмак скрестил руки на груди. Все это воспринималось им весьма скептично и без особой радости. Сам Фабиан, кажется, словил азарт и одним глазом уже подбирал камзол под стать случаю. От этого его останавливало только желание создать мнимую интригу вокруг собственной персоны.

— О, большая, друг мой, большая! — воодушевленно воскликнул он, однако, быстро задумался и тут же выпалил. — В любом случае, у вас есть варианты получше? Даже если вы не найдете вашу девушку, то славно повеселитесь! Вот ты, Виаллен, когда последний раз выбиралась в свет? Я же знаю, ты жить без этого не можешь!

Девушка неопределенно качнула головой и как-то вяло взмахнула рукой в такт своим словам.

— Знаешь, Фабиан, у меня не было особого желания. Я и к тебе-то пойду только из необходимости раскрыть это дело.

— Тогда, может…— мужчина как-то странно, не типично для своей привычной самоуверенности и энтузиазма, замялся, активно жестикулируя руками, но не поднимал глаз.— Ну, знаешь, раз уж так вышло… Раз тебе все равно придется пойти… Пойдем вместе? Как… Пара? Как раньше?.. 

Виаллен нахмурилась и повела корпусом в сторону. Пару секунд она молчала да и никто более не говорил, под гнетом неловкого молчания. Алмерик поймал на себе ее взгляд. О, этот взгляд… Он знал его. Он был слишком хорошо с ним знаком, чтобы не понять, что будет дальше.

— Извини, Фабиан. Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

15

— Да ты разбила ему сердце.

Чародейка была зла. Нет, скорее, раздражена. И это раздражение с каждой секундой статичным напряжением накалялось в воздухе, каждый новый шаг был все агрессивнее, каблук стучал все громче, создавалось явное ощущение, что она идет не в том направлении, но с четкой целью просто уйти и уйти как можно дальше. 

Им выделили комнаты в другом крыле здания. Нельзя сказать, что у Фабиана были полномочия, позволяющие распоряжаться местным убранством, однако, большая их часть пустовала и подобная возможность перевести дух казалась весьма заманчивой. Именно туда они и направлялись. Хотя, нет, Алмерик направлялся, а вот Виаллен летела, не разбирая дороги.

— Вот как? Разбила ему сердце, говоришь? — огрызнулась она, даже не смотря на ведьмака. Он чуть прибавил шаг.

— Ну да, он так смотрел на тебя, понимаешь… Не знаю, что между вами было, но у него определенно все еще были чувства, которые ты стоптала в порошок, — ему бы хотелось добавить что-то про то, что то же самое происходит сейчас с напольным покрытием, но Ал промолчал. 

Девушка остановилась и ведьмаку тоже пришлось резко сбавить темп. И в то мгновение, когда Вил таки повернулась, он понял, что она находится в шаге от того, чтобы не расплакаться здесь, на месте. Ее тонкие губы были поджаты, и без того бледная кожа еще бледнее обычного, а растерянный взгляд глубоких голубых глаз хаотично метался то по окружающим витражам, то по его лицу, и обратно. На самом деле, было видно, как Виаллен пытается скрыть свои эмоции. Но настолько же ярко было видно, что у нее это не получается.

— Алмерик, ты меня прости, но я сомневаюсь, что в твоей жизни был кто-то, хоть на грамм более особенный дешевой куртизанки из Блавикена. Но если бы он был, ты бы понял, что эти отношения — дерьмо собачье. — на секунду Вил повела корпусом в сторону, обращая взор к небу в каком-то немом вопросе, она провела под глазами, стараясь ненавязчиво смахнуть накатывающие слезы, как-то заглушить собственную боль, запуская тонкие длинные пальцы в шелковые волосы… — Ты, наверное, не понял, но знаешь, о чем он меня спросил в первую очередь? Не где я была два года, не как я сама, не все ли со мной хорошо. Он спросил почему мои волосы седые. Понимаешь? И нет, его интересовало не мое состояние, его напугал тот факт, что его вечно молодая и сексуальная любовница, вообще-то, может потерять свою красоту, хотя прекрасно знает, что будь на то мое желание, это было бы естественным. Но кого, собственно, волнуют мои желания?

Секунда.

— И то же самое было у Рианнон, понимаешь? Никто никогда не говорит о бессонных ночах, проведенных над книгами, никто не говорит о чертовом труде, через который пришлось пройти мне и любой девушке с той же участью, никто не говорит о моих чувствах, никто не говорит об искусстве магии, о том, как много ресурсов она требует, сил, собственной энергии и времени. Всех интересует только то, что родилась я, да многие чародейки до меня, не такой красавицей, а грудь моя была размера, не подходящего модным корсетам. А сделала ее такой именно некая иллюзия, высшая сила для соблазнения мужчин. Да, это же именно так и работает, магички же только ради этого меняются? Тупые идиоты. И каждый раз натыкаешься на эту хренотню о том, что «меня не волнует, кем ты была раньше», но нет же!

Мгновение, за которое они молчали, казалось, длилось вечно. Злоба Виаллен переросла во вселенскую грусть. Ал не мог подобрать нужных слов. Он понимал. И это понимание громом среди ясного неба поразило его сознание. И боль, с которой она пыталась справиться бесшумно и бесследно, стала чем-то до ужаса близким и знакомым, кольнуло в душу и оставила после себя кровоточащую рану, медленно высасывающую силы. Неизвестно, была ли в этом неосторожность Виаллен, как чародейки, которая могла одним зрительным контактом поделиться любым своим ощущением и чувством, или неприятный шум старых воспоминаний, игнорируемых многие годы, но она была ему знакома. Гораздо лучше, чем того хотелось бы. Нет, если вы подумали, что в данном случае сердце было разбито у Виаллен, вы ошибаетесь. Просто по его осколкам с хрустом прошлись, бесцеремонно отряхивая ноги от остатков пыли, при этом даже не осознавая всю значимость происходящего. _Снова._

— Расскажи мне, Виаллен.— охотник качнулся на месте, отводя глаза куда-то в пол. Он не мог выносить ее взгляда. Теплого, мудрого, ужасно притягательного, но, увы, те эмоции, которые в нем играли, эта злоба и травмированность… Нет, женщина не должна смотреть таким взглядом. Вил не должна смотреть таким взглядом. Это невыносимо. 

Чародейка неопределенно повела головой и ведьмак понял, что попал в цель. Что-то ее гложило. Было в этом что-то помимо обычной, уже привычной для всех и каждого несправедливости. Тишина начинала становиться нагнетающей.

—Меня бы сейчас не было, если бы не магическое вмешательство. Наверное, это все, что тебе следует знать. Мою внешность изменили в чересчур неосознанном возрасте, но, увы, это стало слишком громким событием для семьи графа, — она приоткрыла одну из многочисленных дубовых дверей.— Извини, Ал. Я не…

— Все в порядке.— мужчина слабо улыбнулся. — Думаю, извиняться нужно мне. 

И девушка скрылась. Пару секунд он стоял в тишине, молча смотря ей вслед. Кажется, Алмерик даже не сразу понял, что ему нужно идти чуть дальше. Слишком много чувств скопилось в душе, слишком много переживаний, — какой он идиот! Зачем нужно было поднимать эту тему? Зачем трогать за живое ту, о жизни и боли, которой ты ничего не знаешь? Зачем травмировать, зачем поднимать эту бурю из осколков стекла, врезающихся в сознание? 

Он так и не смог найти ответа. Прошло еще какое-то время, прежде чем ведьмак таки взял себя в руки, сдвинулся с места. И поймал себя на мысли, что ему вообще ничего из этого не следовало знать. 

Бывшие около-царские покои не шли ни в какое сравнение с их гостиничной комнатой, однако, вполне имели место для сопоставления с условиями жизни четы Де Ветт. Та же внушительная пуховая кровать, слишком большая даже для двух человек, занимавшая, кажется, не меньше трети всего пространства, узкое окно, завешанное тяжелой грузной шторой из всевозможных орнаментов, включающих, по большей части, сцены из писания о «Великом солнце», природные мотивы, мифические сцены: обнаженные нимфы, погруженные в воды блестящей, словно рыбья чешуя, глади озера, располагающегося среди ветвей оливы, виноградных лоз, выполненных позолоченными нитями, крупных сочных фруктов, налитых медовым светом… По углам застыли массивные деревянные столы и тумбы, повторявшие тот же орнамент на своих резных и витиеватых ножках, подлокотниках, спинке кровати; туалеты, доверху забитые всевозможными травяными мазями, пудрами, кисточками и помадами всех оттенков. Не сложно догадаться, что раньше здесь располагалась дама, весьма и весьма изысканная во вкусах и моде, можно смело предположить — не замужняя. То же самое можно было бы сказать и о гардеробе, одна половина которого была наполнена нижними юбками, корсетами, нитями из китового уса, а вторая — платьями всех цветов и оттенков, из самых приятных и дорогих материалов, тяжелыми от количества жемчуга, золота, серебра и драгоценных камней, а как все это переливалось, блестело, привлекало к себе сотни взглядов. Кто эта девушка? Кем она была? Почему сейчас ее здесь нет? Все вокруг застыло, все здесь дышало жизнью, каждая деталь, каждая мелочь, пылинка на лампаде, письма в музыкальной шкатулке; казалось, Фабиан ошибся, и таинственная леди вот-вот вернется в опочивальню и все это богатство закружится в вечном танце, возобновляя невидимую рутину. 

Но она так и не вернулась. 

После многих лет жизни в до неприличия тесной конурке, сидеть в просторных покоях, звенящей тишине, казалось чем-то неестественным. Не было шума нескладных композиций дешевых бардов, криков злых пьяных девиц, азартных краснолюдов, не было запаха квашеной капусты с горохом, спирта и дрожжей. Никто не разносил угорьков с чесноком в масле и уксусе, либо маринованных стручков зеленого перца, не запекал рыбу громадных размеров, предварительно щедро полив ее лимоном и насвежевав овощами, тушеными помидорами и хрустящим луком, не рассказывал те самые истории о том, как эту рыбу поймали, со всеми прикрасами, приумножением и хвастовством; никто не спорил, напиваясь до беспамятства о том, где и как лучше варить пиво — и, конечно, какое лучше пить; никто не звенел монетами самых разных достоинств, с трудом доставая их из незамысловатых мешочков из козьих шкур… Этот вечный каламбур, хаос, грязь и привычный шум таверен исчез, а ведьмак будто бы и не заметил этого. 

После двух недель совместной жизни было странно не видеть за рабочим столом чародейку, которая неустанно работала и всегда засыпала именно там. Было странно не слышать ее смеха, едких, неприятных шуточек, не находить чулки в самых странных и не подходящих для этого местах, не ругаться из-за этого и не хлопать дверьми. Нет, Алмерик не скучал. Однако, ему определенно было некомфортно от того, что все эти вещи вдруг исчезли, изменились, и вот, он один, в тишине, все ждет чего-то… А, собственно, чего? Что будет, когда он выйдет отсюда? Что будет после того, как они раскроют это дело? Что его ждет, охотника на чудовищ? Снова одиночество, путешествия по миру, скрываясь от властей, снова и снова зарабатывая себе самую дурную репутацию среди всех слоев населения? Чтобы в очередной раз въехать в незнакомый ему городишко, получить камнем по башке или услышать отклики от совершенно незнакомых ему людей? Ради чего?

Куда, скажите на милость, он должен ехать? И зачем? Здесь, по крайней мере, собрались те, с кем есть о чем поговорить. Те, кто не замолкают, когда он подходит. Те, кто, даже не любя его, говорят ему это прямо в глаза, кидают едкую правду в лицо, а не камни из-за заборов и нетерпимые ругательства. Виаллен… _Виаллен._ Компания чародейки хоть и действовала на нервы первые дни, но все же заставляла ум двигаться, что-то менять, заставляла убирать таки эти чулки в другой угол и приходить к тому, что в жизни не все так, как он привык. Она снова и снова задавала каверзные вопросы, предлагала непривычные ответы на них и это начинало становиться приятным и даже интересным. Её смех становился заразительным, а магия, о, эта магия, эти способности скорее казались удивительными, чем излишними, хотя все еще, где-то на подсознательном уровне пугали, как любая сила, сложная для восприятия. И она терпела, рассказывала, иногда рыча сквозь зубы огрызалась, но все же они приходили к общим мнениям и выводам. Ведьмак и чародейка, ха! Неплохая вышла команда. 

Но Виаллен уйдет. И что дальше? Куда Алмерик поедет? У него нет места, куда он мог бы стремиться. У него нет цели, которая должна быть в конце пути. Ведьмак взглянул в зеркало, настолько же крупное, как и все вокруг, словно бы в поиске чего-то, что он чувствовал и не видел, чего-то недостающего, детали, без которой его болезненное сознание изводилось в вечных поисках и немых вопросах. Раньше эта жизнь его устраивала. Она казалась чем-то куда более благоприятным, чем пашня на полях, мозоли от мотыг и свадьба в четырнадцать лет, которые его ожидали в ином случае, но… Что-то изменилось. Он не мог понять что. 

_Секунда. Две._ И… Ничего не увидел. Нет. Все те же грубые шрамы, каждый со своей историей, кои он рассказывал многочисленным женщинам, с самыми неинтересными целями, каждый из разных мест, точек на карте, со своими последствиями в дальнейшем, и некими шуточками от друзей, знакомых или все тех же спутниц, имен которых он уже и не помнил. Та же неизменная щетина, которая, казалось, никогда и не пропадала. Те же кислотно-желтые, холодные змеиные глаза хищника. Змеиные глаза. М-да. Многие из чудовищ, за секунду до решающего выпада, смотрели на него точно так же. Иногда Ал забывал о том, что фактически, был человеком лишь первые шесть лет своей жизни. Много-много лет назад. Возможно, когда-то такое открытие стало бы поводом подумать, да и надраться в тишине от гнета своего уродства. «Мутанты - это предел возможного. Только в легендах может выжить то, что в природе выжить не может. Только легенде и мифу не ведомы пределы возможного.» И его однажды постигнет та же участь, что и всех мутантов. И он падет от неверной руки какого-то своего ведьмака. Однако это все уже слишком давно не трогало его душу, чтобы так долго думать о вечном. 

И ничего нет. Он все тот же самый обычный охотник на чудовищ, зарабатывающий на жизнь головами утопцев по кроне двадцать за штуку. О, боги, как бы хотелось, чтобы все было именно так. Как бы хотелось, чтобы он был действительно _просто ведьмаком_. Но, увы. Судьба снова заносит не туда, не к тем, не с теми, снова подбрасывает свои козыри, от которых уже никак не отбиться. Кровь с рук не отмыть. Внимания императора больше не избежать. И вся эта канитель вернется, если не в этом году и, может быть, даже не в десятилетии, но однажды он проснется под засаленными прокопченными потолками и снова получит письмо, снова встретит путника и ничего не сможет изменить. 

Раздался тяжелый вздох. Алмерик отвернулся.

16

Цирюльник и портной, посланные Фабианом, застали мужчину еще в постели, сделавшемся от такого обстоятельства абсолютно убитым и тоненьким, как лепешка: спал он не раздеваясь, так, как есть, в той же потертой рубашке, лишь разместив более тяжелую амуницию на спинке стула у туалетного столика, весь в окружении мятых пуховых перин, в которых при даже небольшом желании можно было утонуть, и всевозможных записей о вампирах, датирующимися от второго века Новой Эры и раньше. Остаток вечера Алмерик провел в компании книг и легкого алкоголя, выпивая, по большей части, с целью занять себя, полностью погруженным в мысли, касающимися всего, чего могли, и совершенно ничего в должной степени. 

Ведьмак лежал, погрузившись в мыльную воду и откинув голову на скользкий край деревянной бадьи, которую в ту же секунду притащили два, казалось, совершенно одинаковых на вид рабочих с первого этажа. Во рту чувствовался горький привкус мыла и морской соли. Нож, тупой как валенок, болезненно скреб ему кадык, с хрустом перемещаясь к подбородку. В это же время, где-то в другом конце комнаты швец со своим протеже спорили об оттенке черного, необходимым для их нового шедевра, как, конечно, считали только они сами. Они все вскидывали руки и дискутировали о том, как костюм должен в должной мере указывать на неблагородное происхождение их господина, но и не слишком агрессивно, так же подчеркивая черты мнимого благородства и специфики работы милсдаря, несомненно, важной для их всеобщего блага. Он, стало быть, выполянет некую миссию, защищает людей от зла, именно так! Стоит четко по определенную сторону частокола, склоняя чашу весов в нужную сторону, отплачивая за грехи человеческие. О, какие громкие слова звучали от этих простых, но возвышенных в своем восприятии работяг. Мнение охотника, конечно, не учитывалось и не хотело быть учтенным. Ему, в общем-то, было все равно — Алмерик плохо улавливал, как цвет ткани влияет на восприятие его «высшей цели» в потоке мироздания. 

Прислужник, без остановки крутившийся вокруг, был мужчиной, кажется, не старше лет тридцати, максимум тридцати пяти, живым и вертлявым до такой степени, что даже нельзя было рассмотреть, какое именно у него лицо, настолько все черты казались смазанными и нечеткими в вечной канители его работы, которую многие люди его дела считали искусством тонким и не требующим спешки. Он вбежал проворно, с не по случаю яркой улыбкой на лице, с салфеткой и блестящим лезвием в руке, весь длинный и в длинном сюртуке из грубого и жёсткого, как листовое железо, демикотона со спинкою чуть не на самом затылке, встряхнул кучерявыми волосами и принялся творить, то и дело аккуратно отворачивая и выгибая шею ведьмака в нужное положении, придавая его легким жестом вытянутой костлявой руки, сам будто бы повторяя его строил различные гримасы и творил, творил, выводя скребки в незатейливом узоре на грубых щеках, чересчур искусном и трепетном для всей незначительности этого действия. 

Алмерик позволил вылить на себя ушат воды и обернулся полотенцем, оставляя на холодном деревянном полу многочисленные мыльные следы. Однако, портного это нисколько не останавливало и тогда, ни медля не секунды, на сцену вышел он, прямо-таки со всей харизматичностью заявляя миру о своем мастерстве. Окончательный оттенок, как они выражались почти что хором, дополняя и не перебивая друг друга, был достаточно теплым и без излишнего коричневатого отблеска, что оставляло силуэт изысканности, но добавляло послевкусие святой простоты. Броши из полудрагоценных металлов и дополнительные драпировки ткани подчеркивали статность и привилегированность господина, совершенно не пошло выделяя всю нетипичность его внешнего вида, но не перебарщивая с акцентами.

— Фабиан так и сказал? Подобрать для меня такой камзол, чтобы при одном взгляде на него все окружающие могли прочитать прошлое, будущее, предназначение и родословную? 

Ведьмак крутился у зеркала с явным недоверием. Чужеродная одежда на обнаженном теле чувствовалась весьма неприятно и грубо, непривычно для того, кто не покупал новые вещи годами, ограничиваясь лишь обновлением брони. 

Швец обиженно и высокомерно цокнул языком, задумчиво обводя взглядом вырисовывающееся творение, все выискивая недостатки и изъяны, но никак их не находя. — Извольте, милсдарь ведьмак, мы осознаем, что вам не пристало ценить высокое искусство, но у профессионалов есть стандарты. 

Закончив последние штрихи, портной отошел, слегка наклонив голову, любуясь своей работой. Он дал время оценить произведение человеку куда менее искушенному, то есть, конечно, Алу, не ссылаясь на высокое значение знаков и форм рукавов. И у ведьмака, несмотря на четкое непонимание подтекстов, таки оставалось четкое впечатление, что ему на этом банкете не будет равных. 

Пока не увидел Виаллен.


	7. И грянул гром

17

Нет, увы, если у вас хоть на секунду промелькнула подобная мысль — отбросьте её, немедленно. Виаллен не была подобием Афродиты, приближенным к вечным идеалам, она не сводила с ума одним только своим образом, фигурой, взглядом, как то ожидалось с самого начала. И она не стала мстить Фабиану, всем тем, кого она еще сегодня здесь увидит, оправдывать свое гордое и ядовитое звание чародейки, как социального класса, как титул, одевая чересчур откровенные наряды и привлекая внимание к своей персоне некими инородными, сверхъестественными методами, коими, на самом деле, не всегда пренебрегала. Все это было бы совершенно неправильными домыслами к настоящему вечеру. Просто платье, которое девушка выбрала к сегодняшнему празднеству, слишком уж сильно ей шло. И ведьмак не смог оторвать глаз, при всем своем желании… не смог. 

Атласная ткань багряного цвета, можно сказать, тона насыщенной венозной крови или дорогого, густого вина струилась по аккуратным рукам, груди, плавно стекала к ногам, ложась массивными, но утонченными в одном своем восприятии складками, словно заново создавая все очертания тела, в нужной степени подчеркивая и дополняя их. Почти вся она была лишена всякого узора — лишь изредка мелькали золотые и серебряные нити, круто окольцовывая природные мотивы, обрамляющие запястья и бюст; переливался жемчуг и редкие драгоценные камни; на пальцах и шее можно заметить все те же совершенно привычные и повседневные руны — кажется, Виаллен не была намерена расстаться с ними ни при каких обстоятельствах. Длинные шелковые волосы были убраны в незамысловатую прическу, держащую свою форму в основном за счет позолоченного, под стать всем остальным украшениям, ободка, стягивающего волнистые пряди на лбу. 

Было во всем её существе, в одной только позе что-то невообразимо грациозное, можно сказать, — кошачье, противопоставленное всей резкости и жесткости, которую ведьмак привык видеть за время их общения, противоречащее всей змеиной родословной. Да, несомненно змеиной. Виаллен слегка наклоняла голову, тихо смеялась, дрожали уголки ее губ, а она обсуждала погоду и экономику, последние модные тенденции, все то, о чем обычно дискутируют на подобных мероприятиях: охотно, не теряя времени, на приличном всеобщем рассказывала что-то на отвлеченные темы, напрочь игнорируя все вопросы о своей жизни, она советовала вино, не советовала некоторых кутюрье, щурила глаза в догадках, сочно, мягко хохотала, но вновь прятала тень злорадной улыбки за маской натянутой заинтересованности, мнимой добродетели и все о чем-то говорила, говорила, медленно ведя руками, поддерживая стройный стан в идеальном вытянутом состоянии, как и любая знатная дама; сейчас еще больше, чем обычно, девушка казалась особой королевской кровей, вся ее натура вдруг изменилась и стала такой естественной для здешнего окружения, такой утонченной и многозначительной в своем поведении, настолько, что Алмерику становилось неловко даже просто находиться на ее фоне. 

Он и не заметил, как она уж было попрощалась с незнакомыми ему собеседниками и была рядом, мягко похлопывая мужчину по руке и оглядываясь по сторонам, улыбаясь так приторно и окидывая шумную толпу таким взглядом, будто бы здоровалась сразу со всеми присутствующими, но искала кого-то конкретного, а потом останавливала цепкий взор, кратко удовлетворенно кивала, будто бы этот человек и был ей нужен, но только он выходил из поля зрения — продолжала свои поиски. На спутника девушка даже и не смотрела, лишь удостаивала беглого быстрого внимания, будто бы на секунду убеждаясь, что он все еще где-то здесь, и вновь отвлекаясь.

— В данный момент мы находимся в среде, где все всё знают обо мне, так же, в общем-то, как и я о них. Каждый из присутствующих осведомлен о том, что я чародейка, все видят, что ты ведьмак, и знают, что мы работаем вместе, однако ты улыбайся и делай вид, что не понимаешь, о чем они говорят. — констатировала Виаллен, все так же не поворачиваясь к охотнику. Речь ее была такой выверенной, четкой, будто бы она готовилась к войне и уже пополняла запасы метательных снарядов, нацеленных на всех пижонов здесь присутствующих. — С чародейками на балы ходят только в том случае, если кому-то от кого-то что-то надо, только на высокие политические ставки или любовные интриги с крупными феодалами, опять же, большие деньги и влияние, но ты уж будь любезен, сделай вид, что крайне мною увлечен, и придумай какую-нибудь красивую историю знакомства. Они тут любят сплетни, одним своим присутствием мы даем повод для нового слуха, так пускай довольствуются красивой и лживой картинкой с приторной предысторией, а не фактами из личной жизни.

— Тогда, может, ты сама меня представишь и бросишь пару фраз? — мужчина неприятно поморщился. Он, кажется, начинал вспоминать, что ему больше всего не нравилось в этом образе жизни. — Я так посмотрю, ты в этом разбираешься лучше меня, будет убедительнее.

— К тебе больше внимания, Алмерик, ты не здешний. Твои слова разойдутся быстрее и вызовут больше интереса. Только не говори ни с кем первым, загадочно стой где-то в стороне, потягивай вино, даже если тебя от него воротит, иногда делай вид, что шепчешь мне что-нибудь до ужаса увлекательное об одном из гостей, и отвечай только тогда, когда они сами заговорят с тобой. Это подогревает интерес, но одновременно и отталкивает людей, создавая эдакую ауру статности и загадочности. Местные обитатели такое любят. Задавай ответные вопросы так же искренне, будто бы тебе и вправду интересно, и избегай неловкого молчания. Думаю, это все. — с секунду она помедлила, заново пробегаясь по всему тому, что уже озвучила, а потом все же оценочно посмотрела на него. — Мне нравится твой камзол. Эрвестен постарался, да?

— Я не…

— Избавь меня от оправданий, Фабиан в этом хорош. Работу его портных я отличаю с достаточным успехом. Как и многие присутствующие, искушенные в моде. Наплети им что-нибудь о балансе цветов и символов, тебя сочтут за знатока. — Вил тяжело вздохнула и потерла переносицу с таким видом, будто принимала тяжелое решение. — Не кстати, но ты умеешь танцевать?

— Уметь — не значит любить. — Алмерик неопределенно качнул головой. — Однако же да.

— Ну, придется притвориться, что тебе это очень нравится. Мазурка, полонез, многие, как и сам Фабиан, просто обожают все эти пляски под звонкую музыку… — на секунду ведьмаку показалось, что она с трепетом, подобно девочке на первом своем приеме, вздохнула и перевела дыхание, сводившее от смущения и волнения, а во взгляде промелькнула некая тень траурной печали, однако, привычно уверенное и скептичное состояние хищника, вышедшего на охоту, вновь вернулось на столь же, как ни в чем не бывало, свежее личико. Алмерик мог поклясться, что сейчас дал бы ей не больше девятнадцати или даже восемнадцати, хотя… Сколько горестей уже видели эти глаза? Сколько подобных балов? Он вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что понятия не имеет, сколько Виаллен лет на самом деле. И до этого момента это казалось совершенно неважным. В прочем, вероятно, и сейчас тоже. Однако зерно любопытства таки засело где-то в сознании. 

Но она продолжала.

— В общем-то, мы можем присоединиться позже. Я просто хотела убедиться, что ты знаешь, что делать. 

И девушка вольно, но как-то легко потянула его за собой, вниз по лестнице, ко всей процессии, и как только нога ее коснулась каменной кладки внутреннего двора поместья, все закружилось в бесконечной канители: шуршали юбки, резкие и немного нервные смешки молодых дам и выверенные комментарии кавалеров по поводу их платьев, сбивчивая, немного неуклюжая речь на всеобщем (однако же не все аристократы хорошо знали сторонний язык, на котором было принято проводить подобные мероприятия), зазвенели бокалы с шипучими винами и настойками, застучали каблуки многочисленных слуг, разносивших чересчур маленькие закуски… 

Фабиана путники обнаружили в самой гуще событий, в окружении знатных родов всех мастей и возрастов, он, казалось, успевал делать все сразу: и говорить со всеми его окружающими, отлавливать неуместные комментарии по поводу их «разрыва» с чародейкой и тут же принимать новые комплименты от других дам, нисколько не смущаясь и отвешивая те же в ответ; быстро переключаясь и комментируя экономическую ситуацию на Континенте, новые банки Новиграда и то, как им повезло с погодой в этот чудный вечер! Воистину, воистину чудо, такой баланс теплого ветра и мягкого солнечного света, что душа поет и сама рвется в праздник… Он мог любого развлечь беседой на темы совершенно разнообразные и делал это с завидным успехом, абсолютно быстро, четко и с долей своеобразной виртуозности. 

Виаллен поместилась в первых рядах этой толпы, ведьмак тут же возле нее. Девушка с достоинством выносила грузные взгляды собравшихся, отводила от себя вопросы, задавала их в ответ, при этом продолжая как-то неуместно поглаживать Алмерика по руке, лишний раз подчеркивая свою пару на сегодняшний вечер. Мужчина, кажется, не был особо против. Все же она была уверена, что новая любовная интрига завлечет умы слушателей гораздо лучше, чем расследование, и, черт возьми, чародейка снова оказалась права! И все это начинало становиться забавным. Алмерик слышал и чувствовал, что несколько голосов спросили про него и смотрели на него. Он понял, понравился тем, которые обратили на него внимание, во всяком случае, он точно заинтересовал пытливые умы своей персоной и это наблюдение несколько успокоило его. Сыграем в эту игру? 

И ведьмак незаметно для самого себя втянулся в процесс. Да, сыграем. Он вдруг повеселел, весь вытянулся, и не прошло и нескольких минут, как некая дама, чье имя он так и не запомнил, неуместно громко хохотала и отмахивалась от комплиментов по поводу ее чудесной шляпки — ну диво, что за шляпка, он определенно видел подобную в лавке у придворного портного! — как в руке вдруг оказался неизвестный по счету бокал спиртного, а с Виаллен они познакомились, стало быть, на застолье у графа… Аэп Каеллаха, да, служащего при дворе порученным императора. Чудный был праздник, чудный, разве что одна досада — Эст-Эст закончился слишком рано. И снова дружный смех, натянутые улыбки, смена темы на совершенно не родственную к предыдущей, — неизвестно, сколько продолжалась эта канитель, когда ведьмак отметил, что среди всех собравшихся только лишь Фабиан, не считая приветствия, так ни разу и не взглянул на него. Это могло показаться странным прочим присутствующим, однако же его постоянно занимали новоприбывшие, кои все никак не заканчивались и разбавляли обстановку новыми слухами, сплетнями, мнениями и взглядами, давая мужчине новый повод отвлечься, развить новые бессмысленные дискуссии и выдать пару историй из своей до нелепости насыщенной жизни. 

И все было хорошо. Во всяком случае, так казалось. Гости прибывали, новые бочки вина вскрывались, наполнялись хрустальные бокалы, звучали тосты, все более увлекающие сознание слухи появлялись, овладевали податливыми умами, все кружились в очередном танце под звонкую музыку приглашенных музыкантов (говорят, и не зря, весьма искушенных в своем деле людей), когда среди прибывших промелькнула фигура, странным образом выделявшаяся среди остальных. В самом деле, ведьмак не успел уловить деталей её отличия и тот момент, когда она оказалась прямо возле них, с не притворным любопытством окидывая взглядом обоих. И все же остановилась на чародейке, расплываясь в удовлетворенной улыбке.

— Виаллен! 

Первым Алмерик уловил резкий и терпкий аромат корицы и нарда. А после, выплывая из прочей толпы, появилась и обладательница духов — молодая женщина с темными волосами и такими же темными глазами, блестевшими неестественным блеском, привлекающим мужчин, однако отпугивающим дальнейшим ее поведением. Если бы путники знали ее чуть лучше или немного в другом свете, то могли бы сказать, что оттенок они имели схожий с её душой, может быть, чуть светлее. Во всяком случае, именно так в дальнейшем ведьмак описывал данную особу, пересказывая эту историю. Но суть не в этом. Она была одета в богато украшенное платье теплых тонов, обрамленное ожерельем из агатов и жемчуга. Волосы привычно наблюдались в совершенно не изысканном творческом беспорядке, что таки не мешало незнакомке создавать впечатление крайне утонченное и возвышенное. И все же, Алмерику показалось, что он уже был с ней знаком. Да, определенно уже встречался. Только когда?

— Филиппа?.. — Вил, однако же, быстро поняла, что к чему, и сощурилась так, будто не узнает её, на самом деле лишь подсознательно отодвигала момент, когда пришлось бы признать этот факт и начать разговор. — Не ожидала тебя здесь увидеть. 

И вдруг, что-то в подсознании резко повернулось — он вспомнил, о чем пожалел в ближайшее же мгновение. Воспоминания раскаленным кинжалом впились в память, выедая её и принося ужасную моральную и, кажется, даже физическую боль. Усилия, годы, потраченные на их игнорирования, стерли в порошок одним только именем. _Филиппа._ Говоря о девушках приятных, весьма приятных и неприятных, эта особа неизменно оказывалась в разделе «очень неприятных», хотя и весьма привлекательных. Говоря о чародейках, как правило, имели в виду таких, как она — властных, хитрых, ужасно умных и беспощадных в любом своем решении. Таких, кто без объявления войны появляется на балу, окликивает тебя, а после подходит, маняще покачивая бедрами и сияя надменной улыбкой, создавая вокруг себя ауру доступности и коварства. А когда они приближаются на достаточное расстояние для того, чтобы понять, с кем вы имеете честь знакомиться, кровь стынет в жилах, ибо вы непременно встречались ранее при ужасных жизненных обстоятельствах, которые с особым жадным рвением постарались выжечь из памяти. Но они возвращаются и вы оба понятия не имеете, чем закончится эта встреча. Как необратимо повернет жизнь, заставляя принимать неверные и нежелательные решения? А сколько этих жизней прервется? А ведь непременно прервется. Всегда прерываются.

_Филиппа. Жемчужина третогорского двора._

— Да-а, я вас… Тебя тоже. — девушка качнула в руке бокал, давая напитку провернуть окружность вокруг своей оси и насытиться воздухом раскрытия вкуса ради. — Так какими судьбами в наших скромных краях? — голос ее был мелодичным и приятным до тошноты. Интересно, таким же тоном она приглашает наемных убийц по головы бывших любовников? — И кто этот замечательный молодой человек? Или, вернее сказать…

— Ведьмак. — быстрее завершила за нее Виаллен. — Алмерик из Крейдена. Мы здесь… По поручению императора.

— Я слышала. Слышала. — на секунду Филиппа задержала свой взгляд на старой знакомой, а после он быстро скользнул вбок и к мужчине, словно бы оценивая его с разных углов и ракурсов. — Вот как. Ведьмак. — с неприкрытым любопытством девушка, кажется, совершенно позабыла о своей старой знакомой и обратилась к охотнику, медленно шагая еще ближе. — Конечно, не первый ведьмак, которого я вижу в натуре, однако какой! О вас, мои дорогие, я весьма и весьма наслышана.

— Представляю себе. — Не знаю, что ты там себе представляешь. — неоправданно пренебрежительно кинула она и придвинулась еще ближе. Неприлично близко. — Позволишь?

— Чародейка мягко коснулась ладонью его щеки, поворачивая лицо под нужным углом, заглянула в глаза. Он стиснул зубы. Медальон под камзолом резко дернулся. Девушка неожиданно отшатнулась в сторону. Ведьмак мог поклясться, что видел этот взгляд. _Взгляд._ Наполненный ненавистью, частичным испугом и значительным желанием впиться острыми ногтями в его сонную артерию. Однако быстрее, чем того требовалось, чародейка вернулась к прежнему добродушно-нахальному поведению. — Зрачки автоматически приспосабливаются к освещению или ты сужаешь их по желанию?

— Не делай вид, будто не знаешь. — Алмерик нервно качнул головой. — Все же, я действительно не первый ведьмак, которого ты встречаешь, а вы, чародейки, любите узнавать подробности всего того, что может быть вам полезно. В том числе и особенностей мутаций. — Да. Да, ты прав. — Филиппа снова хищно улыбнулась. Это начинало по-настоящему надоедать. — И все же, сам понимаешь, это женское любопытство. 

Пару пустых брошенных фраз, грузное молчание. Виаллен поспешила кинуть что-то о том, что последние годы она провела на туссентских виноградниках и это вовсе не должно вызывать никаких сомнений, и удалиться. Кажется, Фабиан хотел представить её некоему офицеру? Говорят, он хорош в поэтических текстах, весьма-весьма заманчивое предложение к прослушиванию пропустить никак нельзя. Было бы неплохо начать искать ту девушку, ради которой они и пришли, да и… А что на счет выпивки? При всех прекраснейших достоинствах чародейки, была у неё черта чересчур яркая, чтобы не заметить — сильнее факта своего прошлого, она не терпела только его призраков. А Филиппа была уж слишком ярким примером, чтобы так просто смириться с её присутствием в радиусе хотя бы нескольких метров.

— Мне боклерское красное, пожалуйста. — Филиппа слегка приподняла полупустой бокал в руке. Пару секунд, хотя, по ощущениям целую вечность, они не произносили более ни слова и лишь наблюдали за тем, как растворяется знакомый образ в сотнях других, отдаляясь от них и приближаясь к погребу со спиртным. И тогда, когда девушка наконец исчезла, чародейка вдруг быстро, почти мгновенно повернулась к ведьмаку, а лицо её стало намного серьезнее и злее, нагоняя не притворный страх и сомнения. — Завершай это задание и уезжай. Как можно дальше, насколько позволяет кобыла. Забудь о том, что здесь происходило. Никогда больше не вспоминай Виаллен.

— Прошу прощения?.. — Если ты думаешь, что можешь безнаказанно пялиться на грудь моей подруги и при этом избежать серьезного разговора — ты ошибаешься. Ты не сможешь избежать этого разговора. 

Мужчина тяжело вздохнул.

— Ты прозондировала мне мозг. — он произнес это скорее как утверждение, а не вопрос. Было бы слишком глупо отрицать этот факт. — Да, я это сделала, — девушка пожала плечами, так, будто и не было в этом ничего сомнительного. — И поверь, мне не понравилось то, что я там увидела. Ты понятия не имеешь, с кем связался и на что подписываешься. Виаллен — это плохая идея. Всегда плохая идея.

— Не тебе мне об этом говорить, Эйльхарт.

— Да, мы все грешим. Однако она уничтожит тебя, а ты даже этого и не заметишь. Знаешь, что пережил Фабиан? Поверь, не он в этой истории злодей. Ты знаешь, какого это — проснуться однажды утром и обнаружить, что от того, кого ты любил, не осталось и следа? Она не оставляла записок, никакого напоминания о себе. Виаллен просто исчезла и никто не смог её найти. Редания, Нильфгаард. Этот Эмгыр с его хваленой разведкой. Капитул, Ложа чародеек. Сам Фабиан, его друзья. А у него очень влиятельные друзья. _Никто._ И чем бы там не закончилась ваша история, она все равно придет к этому исходу. Виаллен снова зайдет слишком далеко и исчезнет, не говоря ни слова напоследок. А потом вернется, но ты станешь для неё лишь одним из многих. 

Ведьмак молчал, стиснув зубы настолько, что казалось, что он сотрет их в порошок.

— Ты думал о том, что будет, если вы таки сблизитесь и она узнает о том, _что ты сделал?_ Кто ты такой на самом деле? — она шагнула вперед, переходя на сбивчивый заговорческий шепот, быстро чеканя слова, Филиппа выводила их резко, выставляя акценты на каждом звуке, так, чтобы ведьмак понял, о чем она говорит. Чтобы он вспомнил. Почувствовал. — _Убийца королей._ Она не даст тебе жизни, как и ты не дал ей, уж поверь, и вся эта красивая сказочка о «жили долго и счастливо» превратится в сущий кошмар, подстегиваемый гончими Эмгыра. Поэтому беги, беги, как только сможешь, не давай истории продолжения, не вспоминай о Виаллен, не проси у неё вернуть должок, даже если будет казаться, что это единственный выход. 

Алмерик молчал, замер, его зрачки напоминали вытянутые полоски, растворяющиеся в ядовитом желтом. Стало сложно дышать, что-то говорить, он не находил слов. Как бы ему хотелось найти слова, ответить что-то стоящее, оправдать честное имя, но он не смог. А когда же он таки заговорил, повторил шепот Филиппы, еще более сухой, еще более неприятный, напоминающий сотни мелких камней, скатывающихся вниз по шершавому гравию.

— Филиппа, почему-то мне кажется, что ты уничтожишь меня раньше, чем Виаллен вообще сможет узнать об этом.

— Не могу сказать, что у меня нет такого желания, но ты не волнуйся. Я останусь посмотреть.

18

И грянул гром. А за ним мелодичные звуки лютни, подстегиваемой, кажется, уже далеко не трезвым музыкантом, однако сохранившими свое очарование, следом арфа — спокойная и мягкая, словно покачивание лодки на волнах могущественного океана, а дополнял оркестр флейта — резвая и звонкая, задающая темп всему танцу. Закружились пары, выверенно шагая, изгибаясь телом под такт музыки, в одной большой пестрой процессии, несколько сбивая, но в чем-то таки дополняя друг друга. Кто-то знал темп уж наизусть и все внимание посвящал человеку танцующему, кто-то то и дело косился на свои ноги, пытаясь предугадать дальнейшее действие и при этом постараться не покалечить партнера. Среди этих двух типов, путники определенно относились к первому. Они даже не смотрели друг на друга, что уж говорить о трепетности и отсчете нужного ритма. Виаллен рыскала взглядом по залу, в надежде таки углядеть, высмотреть ту самую девушку, кою они искали все это время, но безутешно никого не находила и не замечала, оставаясь в глухой вере в лучшее.

Для Алмерика все звуки и образы смешались в одно невзрачное пятно, все померкло, потухло, перебивая друг друга. Филиппа давно уж забрала свое вино и покинула их, напоследок игриво улыбнувшись, будто ничего и не было, будто она ничего не узнала, исчезла, не забыв позвать Виаллен как-нибудь заскочить в гости на чашечку чая, обсудить последние новости за прошедшие годы… А её слова продолжали эхом стучаться о границы сознания, впиваясь в подкорку, оседая слоем пепла, который никак нельзя более отмыть. 

Мужчина бросал беглый взгляд на свою спутницу и тут же его отводил. Близко. Слишком близко. И сейчас он понял, что это начинает сводить с ума, вопреки всем отличиям, вопреки отсутствию приворотной магии, он чувствовал прикосновение её волос, начинающих выбиваться из прически, чувствовал запах духов, гораздо более мягких, чем у Филиппы — от неё пахло лавандой и медом; формы платья и черты лица все так же приятно гармонировали друг с другом, на шелковой бледной коже играли лучи закатного света, окрашивая его всеми оттенками золота. Однако… Насколько это правдиво? Что он знает о ней? На что она способна? Здесь, держа её в своих руках, он понял, что чувствует угрозу, чувствует вздымающуюся, как волна наводнения, силу, густеющую в воздухе. Видел, как под влиянием этой силы дым от факелов и светильников начинает принимать фантастические формы. Теперь он знал, что Филиппа тоже это видит. Что именно она натравливает на него хищника. Но знал также, что никто другой не замечает. Это странное осознание, словно гром среди ясного неба, пробило розовое стекло и вернуло к сути, из-за которой ведьмак так не хотел связываться с чародейкой. Она может его уничтожить. И она непременно это сделает. 

Но прошла секунда, две — ничего не изменилось. Девушка была все также ужасно притягательна, на лице её иногда мелькала блеклая улыбка, но она тут же сменялась умиротворенной сосредоточенностью, музыка все также звучала, длинная юбка вздымалась в воздух, описывала пируэты, идеально подходя под темп, потакая нескончаемой мелодии, все кружились, и кружились, а все вокруг растворялось, оставляя лишь Виаллен, Алмерика, их переплетенные пальцы, сбивчивое дыхание и тревожные мысли, нарушающие всю идиллию. Слишком много серьезных моментов, которые бы пришлось вскрыть ради этой интрижки. Слишком много. 

Вероятно, Филиппа была права. Нужно завершать дело и уезжать. Исчезать так же, как исчезала Виаллен. Так же, как они и договаривались. 

И неожиданно, заставляя голову кружиться, быстрый поток звуков, образов и цветов замер.

— Я нашла её, — завороженно прошептала чародейка, остановившись на некой точке, где-то позади него, не отрывая своего цепкого взгляда. — Девушка в белом здесь. 

Не прошло и мгновения, как Виаллен быстро выскочила из праздной ритмичной толпы, нарушая всякую установившуюся композицию, — ведьмак за ней. Она кралась, стремительно, стараясь огибать людей и не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, но все же придерживаясь достаточной скорости, чтобы не спугнуть, но догнать столь желанную цель.

— Восточное крыло, балкон на втором этаже. Это небольшая гостиная. Вперед. — чародейка нырнула в массивную деревянную дверь. 

Вероятно, если бы к тому располагали обстоятельства, вы бы и узнали что-то о внутреннем убранстве дома Фабиана Эрвестена, а оно определенно стоит чужого внимания: высокие стены, инкрустированные породами дорогого дерева, мелкие статуэтки животных и людей, изображавшие сцены из мифов и преданий о Сопряжении Сфер, здесь по всему периметру располагались шкафы, доверху набитые книгами и богатой одеждой, а также кушетки и диваны из бархатной ткани, низкие столики, в данный момент наполненные драгоценными камнями, драпировками и закусками, в том числе миниатюрными пирожными, больше похожими на небольшие произведения искусства, чем на еду… Все это можно было бы разглядывать бесконечно. Однако, вопреки острому желанию, с должным вниманием ничего рассмотреть не удалось. 

Восточное крыло. Гостиная. Второй этаж. Эта комната больше была похожа на некий запасной вариант, которым, зная хозяина, он вряд ли гордился. Помимо шкафа с дорогостоящим сервизом, такого же кофейного столика, набитого закусками чуть менее богато, чем все остальные, и дивана, здесь больше ничего не было. Девушка со светлыми волосами и ледяными глазами стояла в одиночестве, где-то поодаль, совершенно не общаясь ни с кем из присутствующих в соседних комнатах, не выходила на террасу, не смеялась и не танцевала, чем непременно бы навлекла на себя дурную славу и привлекла внимание, если кто-то вообще знал о её присутствии на празднике. Что весьма сомнительно. Нигде более одинокой пустой гостиной незнакомка не появлялась. 

Но это была она. Несомненно она. 

Путники приближались медленно, перекидываясь фразами так, будто бы случайно забрели, увлеченные беседой. Пока Алмерик говорил, девушка медленно шевелила груду мелких драгоценных осколков, рассыпанных на двух фарфоровых тарелках. На одной возвышались искрящимся корпусом мелкие алмазы, на другой — рубины. Тонкие пальцы с длинными неаккуратными ногтями погружались в серебрящиеся искры или же пропускали сквозь свою живую сеть алый поток сверкающих и твёрдых капель. Продолжая беседу, все они невольно смотрели на эти каскады струящихся драгоценностей, загипнотизированные их живым и дробящимся блеском.

— Что напоминает вам это? — спросила Виаллен, прикоснувшись к руке гостьи, погруженной в играющие радугой алмазные осколки. 

И тут же отвечала, как бы отдаваясь какой-то мечте или воспоминанию, так, будто бы знала, что она непременно поддержит ассоциацию:

— Пальцы, хватающие снег, девственный, замерзающий, оцепенелый и все же рассыпающийся осколками и искрами снег. 

Девушка молчала, склонив голову, рассматривая пропускающие насыщенный цвет рубины под другим углом, бегло пробежалась по лицам новоприбывших и проговорила. Тихо, не заинтересованно, как-то скучающе проговорила:

— А это, в таком случае, не напоминает, ли вам капель крови, струящихся из раны? 

Чародейка повела рукой. Стены комнаты затуманились и окрасились однообразным мутно-серым тоном. Исчезли двери, исчезли окна, исчезли даже пыльные занавески и засиженные мухами картинки на стенах. Клинок из черных, покрытых эмалью ножен в одно мгновение блеснул в воздухе и застыл у хрупкого, неестественно белого горла. Бледное личико не дрогнуло, антрацитовые глаза не изменили выражения.

— Это серебро, — сказал ведьмак, одной рукой стараясь ограничить возможную зону нападения, второй придвигая лезвие ближе к плоти. — Клинок серебряный.

Девушка дрогнула, однако не пошевелилась.

— Кто ты? Ты не похожа на мулю. 

Медленное отрицательное движение головы. Послышалось шипение, которое могло исходить только из бледных, кошмарно усмехающихся губ, хотя Алмерик не заметил, чтобы они пошевелились.

— У тебя нет язв. Не альп. 

Незнакомка усмехнулась, еще более ядовито, чем раньше. Мужчина громко выдохнул, крепче сжимая рукоять ножа.

— Брукса. 

Из-за белых губ сверкнули острые клыки. Вампир подпрыгнул, выгнул спину, словно леопард, и взвизгнул. Звуковая волна тараном ударила в ведьмака, сбивая дыхание, ломая ребра, иглами боли вонзаясь в уши и мозг. Во рту почувствовался металлический вкус крови. Чародейка было выкрикнула заклинание, однако быстро замолчала, сгибаясь под гнетом ударной волны. Она мгновенно сообразила, что просто не успевает оказать никакой помощи. 

Нетопырь, шипя, резко повернул, с хохотом взвился в воздух и тут же отвесно спикировал прямо на шею ведьмака. Мужчина отпрыгнул, рубанул мечом, но промазал. И вдруг услышал голос, хотя прекрасно понимал, что физически не смог бы уловить ничего, помимо истошного крика. «Я знаю, что делать», — проговорила Виаллен, совершенно не двигая губами, в упор смотря на него. — «Задержи её. Оставь неподвижной. Но не убивай.» 

Это было так неожиданно, что он выбился из ритма и уклонился с секундной задержкой. В тот же миг когти бестии вцепились ему в щеку, а бархатное влажное крыло принялось хлестать по шее. Ведьмак развернулся на месте, перенес вес тела на правую ногу, резко ударил назад… и во второй раз не достал фантастически подвижного зверя. Были времена, когда никакой охотник бы не согласился взять заказ на бруксу. Однако времена меняются, и Алмерик снова убедился, что никакой опыт не помогает ему в этой битве. 

Черный нетопырь беззвучно плыл к нему, разевая на лету зубастую пасть. Алмерик, хоть и выбитый из колеи волной рева, среагировал автоматически. Вскочил, молниеносно подстраивая ритм движений к скорости полета чудища, сделал шаг назад, полуоборот, выпад и почти слепо вытянул руку вперед… Прижимая к себе обоими руками тело, извивающееся под ними. Вампирша верещала так, что, казалось, барабанные перепонки вот-вот лопнут, однако, ближайшие секунды у мужчины бы хватило сил оставить её неподвижной. «Давай.» — подумал он, зная, что Виаллен услышит. И был прав. 

Чародейка подлетела, однако не так быстро, как хотелось бы, тщетно пытаясь бороться с волной угрожающей громкости звука и поддерживать барьер, только за счет которого все еще оставалась в сознании. 

Она схватила её обеими руками за волосы, ограничивая всякую подвижность головы, дабы не сбить эффект, и пылко вцепилась в губы, словно такой же вампир, ни на секунды не сводя взгляда с безумных глаз зверя. Медальон на шее задергался. Алмерику почудилось, что цепочка укорачивается и стискивает горло словно гаррота. В голове сверкнуло, в ушах дико зашумело. « _Она уничтожит тебя, а ты даже и не заметишь._ »

— Сейчас ты расскажешь все то, что знаешь о смертях в Нильфгаарде.


	8. Рубины на белом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Когда средь угольев утра   
> ты станешь мне чужой,  
> Когда я стану и тебе чужим,   
> моя душа,  
> — держись   
> За воздух ледяной,  
> За воздух острый и стальной,  
> Он между нами стал стеной,   
> осталось лишь —  
> дышать!
> 
> by Мельница - Прощай

19

Кровь. _Кровь. Кровь._ Кости, словно белые тонкие прутики, такие хрупкие, напрочь стертые в порошок. Сухожилия, словно белесые шпагаты, вырывающиеся из-под кожи, раздираемой огромными, ощетинившимися лапами и острыми зубами. Вены и артерии, лопающиеся от напряжения. Густая алая жидкость, живородящий сок, скапливающийся под кожей, пропитывающий материю, стекающий по животным клыкам и вниз, к острому костлявому подбородку, падающая крупными каплями на пол… Губы со вкусом металла. Губы со вкусом _смерти._ Ужасный звук разрываемого тела и крик — бесстыдный и ужасающий в своем бесстыдстве. Смерти. Кровь и крик. Истошные вопли умирающего сознания. _Крик._ Кровь. Крик… 

Первые секунды, прошедшие после того, как вопрос был озвучен, а в воздухе повисла грузная тишина. Первые секунды после того, как лихорадочное сознание невольно впитало в себя чужую жизнь. _Вампир_. Алмерик, кажется, спрашивал что-то о том, в порядке ли чародейка, но, увы, нельзя сказать, что это ложь, нельзя и опровергнуть. Ничего не изменилось, разум не находился на грани своего существование, не молил об отдыхе, однако он точно невольно приобрел некую неестественную, непривычную даже для простого восприятия болезненность. Слабость и дрожь, невозможную к достойному описанию. — Какова вероятность, что она нападет вновь? 

Охотник не отпускал уже почти что безжизненное тело, продолжая крепко, хотя уже как-то неуверенно сжимать нож у самого горла, у неохотно пульсирующей артерии. Однако зверь уже не представлял из себя никакой опасности и больше напоминал лишь безвольную, бездушную куклу, обмякшую в его громоздких руках. И даже если мы опустим подробности дискуссии о том, имеет ли существо, подобное этому, душу, вне зависимости от её итогов — при виде этого зрелища невольно становилось жутко. Хватило одного заклинания, одного поцелуя, чтобы представитель во многом самых жестоких разумных монстров стал лишь жалким подобием марионетки. Ал не мог судить о том, насколько эти чары сложны или как много ресурсов потребовалось, чтобы их воплотить в жизнь, однако, этого хватило, чтобы нагнетающее чувство нависшей угрозы лишь укрепилось в сознании. Было в этом что-то такое, что невольно, даже при упоминании вне подробностей происшествия, напоминало Виаллен личностно, имело энергетику, полностью соответствующую чародейке. Это очень важная и очень глубокая мысль, которая, пожалуй, в дальнейшем и стала основой для понимании эмоций, которые вызывала эта девушка. В красоте заключен ужас. 

Все, что мы называем прекрасным, заставляет нас содрогаться. А что может быть более ужасающим и прекрасным для духа, чем всецело утратить власть над собой? На мгновение сбросить оковы бытия, превратить в груду осколков наше случайное, смертное и столь же хрупкое, как и кости, как и простая плоть, «я». — Не уверена, что это вообще возможно.

— Виаллен сделала несколько шагов назад, пошатнулась. Голова странно шла кругом и не фокусировалась ни на чем определенном, все останавливаясь на мелочах, на фразах и движениях тела, но никак не на глобальных вопросах, кои так жаждали преподнести себе решение. — В данный момент вампирша полностью в моей власти.

Девушка слабо повела рукой, взметнула пальцы, усыпанные золотом, в воздух и качнула головой в сторону массивного дивана. Зверь повиновался, словно не кровопийца то был, а простой дворовый котенок у ног своей хозяйки.

— Побеседуем. 

И она рассказала все. Имен у вампиров как таковых не было, но простоты ради девушка называла себя Лилиан. Она поведала о том, как появилась на Континенте многие годы, десятки лет, даже тысячелетия назад, как с прочими собратьями расселилась по томной земле, о том, как тяжко было охотиться, не зная местной пищи, как попала во влияние другого вампира, ставшего для неё в последствии хорошим другом… О том, как убивала по его приказу, о том, как убивала определенным необходимым образом, таким, какой надиктовывал ей мнимый владыка: не оставляя после себя никаких улик, не проливая ни капли крови, вытягивая все, до последней крупицы, не давая жертве возможности даже издать последний предсмертный стон. _Тихо, в три часа ночи, не по-человечески._ Как она получила разрешение на охоту, как никогда более не хотела пить, но продолжала таки нападать, потому что того желали те, кто выше по рангу. Это просто не в её власти. 

От слов девушки, от скрипучего голоса, того, о чем она ведала, кровь стыла в жилах, леденела от ужаса у всех, вероятно, кто слышал бы эту история, однако Алмерик вместо того, чтобы задуматься над низкой моралью зверских преступлений, испытывал… странное, тошнотворное для себя самого чувство. То, от чего еще сильнее воротило, что долгие годы его изнуряло, всячески выматывая, требуя что-то с собой сделать, что хотелось отмыть от себя, но никогда не представлялось возможности. Да и не представится никогда более. Он испытывал _понимание_ по отношению к Лилиан. Действовать по чьему-то приказу, хотя сам ты уже давно сыт, и не иметь шансов на то, чтобы прекратить. Как это _знакомо_.

— Так, значит, ты не имеешь представления о том, какой была цель Вито д’Муррей? 

И она действительно ничего не знала, оставаясь в пустом неведении под гнетом общественной системы. Знаете, люди так часто позволяют себе говорить о том, что вампиры — ужасные монстры, невежественные, дикие, сами того не осознавая, что полностью копируют их. Это шахматная доска: с королевами и королями, ладьями, слонами, конницей… И в этой партии, среди всех возможных фигур, они поймали беззащитную пешку, выполняющую приказы. Да, Алмерик был таким. Правда казалась слишком уж очевидной, чтобы называть её горькой — в этот раз, во всяком случае. Он был той самой пешкой, выполняющей приказы. И больше никак не хотел. 

Все, что им оставалось — найти ферзя. 

Виаллен сидела, откинув голову на спинку бархатного дивана, закрыв глаза. Тонкие пальцы нетерпеливо стучали по деревянному подлокотнику. Она была все такой же — ужасно одинокой. Нисколько не менялась в своей сущности, оставаясь все одинаково уставшей и прекрасной — когда-то в свете лампады, сейчас в свете сотен мелких звезд, постепенно выплывающих из-за горизонта.

Лилиан покинула их, скрылась где-то среди пышных цветов, коими дышал местный сад, и деревьев с сочными медовыми плодами и крупными листьями… Измученная душа имеет право на жизнь. Она ничего не вспомнит — во всяком случае, так утверждала чародейка. Слово чародеев ничего не стоит, конечно, но ей хотелось верить, отчаянно хотелось верить, несмотря на всю иррациональность такого решения.

— Так значит, в путь? 

Впереди ждала долгая изнуряющая дорога, длиною, казалось, в вечность. Крупное поместье старше, чем этот мир, располагалось в пригороде Города Золотых башен и скрывало в себе множество тайн, одна из которых сегодня таки была разгадана. Однако… Было в этом что-то отталкивающее, что-то, с чем никак не хотелось иметь дело. Поэтому, они молчали и не спешили сдвинуться с места. Но не было в этом молчании более неловкости, лишь покорное смирение, некое молчаливое соглашение друг с другом.

— Ал, пожалуйста… Я знаю, что о многом тебя прошу, хотя бы тем, что так навязалась к тебе, но можешь подарить мне один вечер?

— Извини? 

Девушка приподнялась, подалась вперед. В деталях, она все еще выглядела как-то неправильно, непривычно для самой себя: бледное лицо, слегка играя частичками пудры, в студеном ночном свете напоминало мел или перламутровый блеск ракушек, что, несомненно, не могло быть нормальным. Да, испытывать заклинания, на монстрах, даже если и разумных — это плохая идея, определенно плохая идея. И все же, Виаллен была в порядке. Да, в порядке. В её глазах метался живой огонь, что-то такое, что приводило чародейку в чувство и заставляло сейчас просить столь непредусмотренные вещи.

— Можем ли мы остаться на этом приеме до самого его конца?

— Я полагал, ты терпеть не можешь этих мажоров.

— Да, на самом деле, так и есть… Понимаешь, я хочу еще один вечер побыть кем-то другим. Кем-то, к чьему образу я привыкла. Побыть… _Виаллен д’Арви._ Дочерью зажиточного графа, главной придворной чародейкой самой крупной военной империи в истории, завидной красавицей, все время крутящейся возле императора и самых высокопоставленных лиц Нильфгаарда! — она придавала голосу слегка нелепую пафосную напыщенность, яркость чувств, подчеркивая всю значимость своего положения. Активно и броско крутила кистями, строила эмоциональные гримасы под стать репликам и принимала вид девушки, которой никогда на самом деле не являлась, но которую он видел несколько мгновений назад, на внутреннем дворе большой усадьбы. Уверенной и пылкой. — Хочу быть той, кто крутит бурный стремительный роман с большим государственным чиновником, той, о ком все говорят, кто присутствует на всех самых роскошных мероприятиях, обсуждает закуски, так, будто бы ей действительно интересно; плетет интриги, сплетни, на чьем месте хотят быть все. Видят эту маску и стремятся не снять её, а забрать себе. Хочу снова быть _мечтой_ , понимаешь? — она тяжко вздохнули и опустила таки руки, отвела взгляд. В нем виделась вина и сожаление. Столько сожаления. — Холера, это так глупо, но это та жизнь, которой у меня больше никогда не будет. Мне хочется еще на мгновение забыть о том, что я просто неудачница, которая погубила саму себя. Затянуть этот обман чуть подольше. 

Пару мгновений мужчина переваривал услышанное. Кажется, некоторые вещи начинали вставать на свои места и приобретать некий смысл, который, несмотря на свою ужасную близость, выскальзывал от понимания.

— То есть… Ты не планируешь остаться при дворе после того, как мы распутаем это дело?

— Даже если бы у меня было такое желание — я не могу. Эмгыр, конечно, может сколько угодно делать вид, что примет меня назад, но таким решением я просто сама подписываю разрешение на слежку. А я этого не хочу. Поэтому, нужно проститься. Там люди, с которыми я проводила столько времени, кого я называла своими друзьями, там… Мужчина, которого я, вероятно, никогда не любила по-настоящему, но, все же, была счастлива рядом с ним. Я так думала. Что поделать, все повернулось, как-то совсем круто, но, думаю, он, да и я, заслуживаем того, чтобы расстаться каким-то чуть менее отвратительным образом. Просто на секунду сделать вид, что все хорошо, фальшиво поулыбаться и выпить хорошего вина, даже если это уже ничего не изменит, сгладить углы. Ты… Не против остаться для этого подольше?

— Знаешь, Вил, — мужчина громко выдохнул. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы сформулировать свою мысль достаточно ясно. Чтобы понять, наконец, что он должен сказать. — Дело не в том, против я или нет, дело в том, что ты не должна врать самой себе о том, кем ты не являешься. Я не тот, кто должен говорить тебе об утомляемости интриг или вреде большого количества вина, однако вера в то, что тебе хочется чуть дольше побыть кем-то другим, просто не должна существовать. Если тебе действительно это нужно — дерзай. Кто я такой, чтобы чему-то тебя учить? Но не нужно думать, что это даст тебе какую-то фору или что-то изменит. Не питай иллюзий к самой себе.

— Так значит, я просто должна признать, что являюсь той самой неудачницей?

— Нет. Вовсе нет, — Алмерик тяжело качнул головой. Они не смотрели друг на друга. — Попробуй найти смысл в чем-то помимо дворцовых интриг.

— Например в чем? Я не ведьмачка, Ал. Я могу или крутиться в дворцовых интригах, или избавлять от нежеланных детей зажиточных дам. Круг моих возможностей очень узок.

— А ты думаешь, что ведьмаки упиваются высоким смыслом существования? Предназначением? Судьбой? Я тебя умоляю, большинство всю жизнь тратят на то, чтобы продавать головы утопцев за крону двадцать! Но парадокс в том, что никто не жалуется. Свобода, Виаллен. _Свобода._ Это то, чего так не хватало Алмерику. И то, что он так надеялся обрести, чувство, столь далекое, невесомое, отголосками доносящееся из самых ранних воспоминаний. Он также знал, что Виаллен это чувство не было знакомо. И очень хотел бы им поделиться. 

Быть абсолютно свободным… Конечно, можно найти и другие, более грубые и менее действенные способы нейтрализовать все эти губительные страсти, вскипающие в душе огромным костром, но как восхитительно выпустить их в одном порыве, просто иметь такую возможность и знать, что она у тебя есть. Петь, кричать, танцевать босиком в полуночной чаще, считать звезды, утопая в пепле — без малейшего представления о смерти, не задумываясь о том, что будет завтра. Эти таинства обладают необычайной силой. Рев быков. Вязкие струи меда, вскипающие из-под земли. Если кому-то хватит силы духа, мы можем разорвать завесу, что сами и воздвигли, в какой-то попытке защитить себя от Хаоса, и созерцать обнаженную, устрашающую красоту лицом к лицу. Ту самую красоту, в коей заключен ужас! Пусть воля поглотит, растворит, секрет в том, чтобы дать этому чистому Хаосу, неестественной силе, живущей внутри, вырваться наружу! _К черту бутылку, Виаллен. Дай своему Хаосу взорваться._ И всем так трудно представить себе это пламя низшего бытия. Оно вызывает первобытный страх. И этот страх необходимо ощутить на себе каждому из ныне живущих. Вдохнуть и пропитать им легкие.

— Отпусти. Забудь о том, что было когда-то. Тебе открывается что-то новое и твоя задача сейчас — не упустить эту возможность стать кем-то новым. _Новым_ , понимаешь? Не другим, не затеряться в каких-то старых привычках. Фабиан уже пережил это молчаливое расставание, а ты никогда его не любила и прекрасно это знаешь. Эти люди уже слишком давно тебе не друзья. А ты не носишь красное и жемчуг. Такова жизнь. Ты думаешь, что это излечит тебя, но правда в том, что не излечит уже ничего. Остается только продолжать двигаться и меняться. Мы просто должны меняться, чтобы выжить. — Предлагаешь пуститься на большак? — Почему нет? Просыпаться по утрам и не знать, где будешь к вечеру. Или наоборот, осесть где-нибудь, найти себе добросовестного, честного мужчину, выйти замуж…

— Я же чародейка, Ал, — вымученно протянула Виаллен, отводя взгляд в сторону. — Я не могу иметь детей, никто в здравом уме не возьмет меня замуж.

— Тебя это… Не расстраивает?

— А тебя не расстраивает твоя бесплодность? Не надо вот только говорить, что это другое, — девушка неопределенно пожала плечами и поджала губы. — Все почему-то думают, что я должна убиваться от этой мысли, но на самом деле, я никогда не хотела быть матерью. Однако, беда лишь в том, что почти никто более такой позиции не разделяет.

— В самом деле, мне кажется, что это единственная причина, по которой никто так и не позвал тебя замуж. 

Виаллен едко ухмыльнулась. Если бы.

— Но семьи бывают и без детей! Может найдешь себе добросовестную девушку, такую же чародейку, как знать? Хорошо-хорошо. Не будем об этом. Например, ты можешь уехать служить при дворе в любое другое королевство. В Реданию? А? — они оба горько улыбнулись. — Или осесть деревенской, хорошо, городской ворожейкой, где-нибудь на Севере. Ты можешь продолжать жадно учить все, что попадается под руку. Или идти преподавать в Аретузу? Как знать. Тебе открыто столько возможностей, просто сейчас, кажется, судьба вилами толкает изменить изначально выбранное направление.

— Знаешь, я бы хотела услышать историю, которая привела тебя к таким подробным мыслям о смене судьбы.

— Я думаю, однажды услышишь. Однажды. 

Однако, так некстати, так нежелательно для всех, наверное, в этой истории, это «однажды» наступило слишком быстро. Настолько, что никто этого не ожидал. Никто просто не был готов озвучить и столкнуться с подобным. Но неприятное чувство в груди, кислоту, нечто столь темное и отвратительное, выедающее все на своем пути, уже нельзя было игнорировать. Никак нельзя. 

Дорога тянулась под звездами, разбрызганными на длинном темном холсте, словно капли молока. Петляла между высокими соснами и осинами, придавая ночной тишине особенную прелесть, своеобразную сказочность, вытягивая её из снов и былин, которые мы все так любили слушать в детстве. Она пролегала так далеко, стягивала полотна на карте, переплетала судьбы людей. Здесь можно было встретить купцов, одиноких странников, ведьмаков, подобных Алу, травниц, вольных деревенских чародеек, о которых уже говорила Виаллен, да и простые заблудшие души в поисках своего места. 

Путники уехали. Уехали в тот же вечер, быстро, спустя почти что час после поимки Лилиан, ни останавливаясь ни на секунду. И Фабиан был там. Он подал дорожный плащ… И простился. Поймав на себе последний взгляд, стараясь выявить в нем всю горечь обиженных жалоб, выстелить последней милостью шаг ускользающей из его жизни чародейки. Но так ничего и не обнаружил. Возможно, это было правильно. Вероятно, не то, конечно, чего ожидала и заслуживала эта пара, но, все же, была в этом доля своеобразного смирения. Они простили друг друга. 

Долгий путь ожидался впереди, однако у него, как и у любого странствия, было свое очарование, застывшее в воздухе мелкими невесомыми крупицами, но так ясно ощущающееся на тонкой коже. Пришпорь коня! Цокот копыт, эта навязчивая мелодия снова зазвучит по округе, унося сердце в далекое туманное будущее!.. Иней венком оплетет темные волосы, роса осядет на длинных, почти что черных ресницах и день начнется заново, вплетая путника в новые истории и показывая ему новые лица. 

Угли тлели в догорающем свои последние минуты костре. Первые лучи солнца беззвучно разрезали синеву ночной тьмы рваной раной рассвета. Все вокруг притихло, время, казалось, остановилось, и ничего не нарушало идиллии природы в гармонии с самой собой. Если на секунду прислушаться, закрыть глаза и сосредоточиться на мелочах, можно было уловить шелест сухих листьев, душистых трав на вольных полях, диких лесных зверей, живущих в постоянной канители бытия, потрескивание сухих веток, сбивчивое дыхание собеседника… Однако они не слушали и не было в этом необходимости, не было нужды: все говорили и говорили, вспоминая что-то новое, раскрывая частички души, сокрытые раннее. Таков уж путь — он переплетает дороги людей, которые при иных обстоятельствах ни за что бы не встретились. Но сейчас были так некстати знакомы, так некстати близки, и времени, казалось, так мало, оно ускользало, а сколько вещей еще не было озвучено!..

— Что, прямо так? Подожгли бороду бедному старику? — Виаллен тихонько хихикала, стараясь не нарушать блаженную тишину вокруг и, все же, не отказывая себе в этих эмоциях.

— Да, — Ал мягко улыбнулся, уходя мыслями далеко в старые воспоминания. — Тогда мы только учились знакам и это показалось ужасно забавным… Потом, правда, весь день драили кухню, даже когда она уже блестела от щеток. Эйнер, наш учитель, считал, что несет на себе тяжкий крест родительского воспитания вместе с военным, но выходило у него плохо, никаких шалостей он не выносил и, пока мы были детьми, было особо тяжко. Хотя, мы привыкли считать, что это какой-то особо изощренный способ лишить нас эмоций.

— Просто вы были слишком уж заносчивыми сопляками. Весь вопрос в дисциплине. 

Ведьмак рассмеялся.

— Да, я думаю, ты права, это слишком. И, все же, он стал мне отцом. 

Девушка понимающе кивнула и хотя голос её был преисполнен иронии, в груди что-то неприятно щемило. Рассказы об обучении нагоняли странное чувство внутри. Это было тяжелое время. Нечто такое, что сломало её, напрочь стерло в порошок, а после воскресило в языках огня, в чем-то неконтролируемом, словно феникса, но в каком-то другом, совершенно не таком образе. И Виаллен не была уверена, что этот образ, даже если и сделал её из обиженной на весь мир девочки-подростка тем, кем она является сейчас, был хорош. Она не была уверена, что это того стоило.

— Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, что было бы, если бы тебя не отдали? Если бы ты был простым ребенком? Рос в Крейдене? Если бы твой отец таки был тебе отцом?

— Да, — ведьмак медленно повел головой. — И я думаю, что ничего хорошего бы из этого не вышло. Во всяком случае, если думать с практической точки зрения, сейчас бы я уже был дряхлым стариком с кучей мертвых от катрионы родственников. Я их не помню. Ничего не помню из того времени, но знаю, что моя семья жила бедно и тесно, я был шестым и кормить меня было нечем. Нет, конечно, моя нынешняя жизнь не слишком уж сладка, но это лучше, чем простой крестьянский голод или смерть в младенчестве, даже если изначально она и была моим предназначением.

— Я думаю, что понимаю это чувство. Тессая заменила мне мать. Сначала я сравнивала её со своей настоящей и думала, как же ужасна моя участь, но потом поняла, что любовь её выражалась даже если как-то совсем не так, как мы привыкли, а поддержка больше напоминала угрозы, то все равно это было нечто более настоящее, чем чувства моих родителей. Она тоже была очень строга, как и ваш учитель. Хотя, наверное, даже больше, чем Эйнер. Она не терпела слабости, слез, что уж говорить об отдыхе и играх… Знаешь, в чисто бабском обществе без этого было довольно странно, наверное, как будто чего-то не хватало. Она считала, что нет более жалкого зрелища, чем плачущая чародейка, ей нравились люди жесткие, не находящие ни в чем успокоения, беспринципные, способные принимать тяжелые решения, такие… сугубо властные, я бы сказала, а особым изыском было отсутствие совести. Во всяком случае, нам всем так казалось.

— И как она относилась к Филиппе?

— Я тебя умоляю! — Виаллен ехидно ухмыльнулась. — Она называла её лучшей своей ученицей. Но, несмотря ни на что, по итогам в Реданию отправили нас обоих. Её, потому что она там родилась, а меня, потому что в Нильфгаард я сначала ехать отказалась, ну и как-то так получилось. Было в этом что-то престижное, во всяком случае, так многие утверждали, не знаю, насколько это правда.

— Почему ты отказалась? Ты же так любишь свою родину.

— Нет, не люблю. Осуждаю жадность и бескомпромиссность. Не люблю эту военную политику, не люблю пыль и мрак, реки крови… Не люблю кричать: «За честь, отчизну и императора!» — и идти на верную смерть, потому что так захотели тупые толстосумы.

— Ты участвовала в сражениях, — мужчина сказал это скорее как утверждение, а не вопрос.

— Да, участвовала. И мне не понравилось то, что я там увидела. Однако я глубоко уважаю идеи самообогащения и культуру моральной стойкости, — быстро и твердо отрезала чародейка. — Империя не признает границ. Питает лишь силу и амбиции, которых тогда у меня было слишком уж мало. Сначала я просто испугалась, зная, как меня могут там встретить. Все же, я не по наслышке знала устройство придворного общества. Прошло лет… — на мгновение она задумалась. — Десять, кажется? Хотелось вернуться, да только начались перевороты, к власти пришел Узурпатор, сам знаешь, разгром, казни, тоталитаризм, гонения, да я и осталась. В итоге прослужила при Визимире тридцать лет и только к пятидесятым осмелилась вернуться, как раз под возвращение Вар Эмрейса. Не думаю, что это было неправильное решение, в тот момент амбиций у меня уже было достаточно, даже слишком много. Да и Филиппа почему-то решила, что может начать крутить судьбами людей и подвергать опасности целое государство… В общем, все сложилось так, как и следовало. 

Однако, несмотря на подобное заключение, девушка вздохнула, отводя в сторону взгляд преисполненный несвойственной ей печалью.

— Знаешь, это можно было считать успешной, прямо-таки головокружительной карьерой при дворе, а Тессая всегда говорила, что для успеха нужны два качества — равновесие и контроль. Но никто из нас, даже самые выдающиеся личности, самые светлые умы, так и не обрели их, несмотря на достигнутое мнимое величие, и почему-то меня терзает странное сомнение, что дело вовсе не в изъянах учебы. Она говорила, что мы _величайшие женщины в мире_. Она вселяла в нас уверенность, вдыхала какую-то частичку себя, и все почему-то усвоили лишь эту уверенность, напрочь забывая о контроле.

— В самом деле, я всегда считал, но нет чародейки, что контролировала бы себя на все сто процентов. Это просто невозможно с вашим-то образом жизни и способностями.

— А мы должны, ради этих самых способностей, в этом вся суть. Есть те, кто подавляют свои эмоции, а есть те, кого они поглощают изнутри. Проблема лишь в том, что и те, и те однажды просто взрываются и допускают ошибки. Часто летальные. Порабощающие Хаос становятся Хаосом и это _страшно_. У многих есть история, которая едва не привела его в могилу. Я хотела бы сказать, что осуждаю тебя за нелюбовь к магам, к нашей импульсивности, этой чрезмерной разгульности… Но я не могу. 

С секунду Ал молчал, а после чуть наклонил голову под другим углом и сощурился, так, будто бы это могло помочь ему рассмотреть что-то на лице собеседницы. — Почему-то мне кажется, что у тебя она тоже есть. Эта история.

— И почему ты так думаешь? — Виаллен любопытно, с издевкой изогнула бровь.

— Люди, ни о чем не жалеющие, не говорят об ошибках с таким ужасным сожалением. 

Девушка задумчиво прокрутила в пальцах седой локон. В свете восходящего солнца и серости утра, отливая на себе последний холод ночи, он показался чистым серебром. Это мгновение она будто бы взвешивала, стоит ли рассказывать такие вещи, но все знали, что она таки расскажет. Так или иначе, рано или поздно, но эти эмоции, вероятно, были близки им обоим. Ал мог понять.

— Когда я сбежала, я… Очень торопилась и паниковала, за мной уже вышла стража, когда стало известно о том, что Ложу раскрыли. Я перенервничала и пропустила часть подчиняемой энергии через себя. _Грубейшая_ ошибка. Обычно после них умирают. Знаешь, это такое чувство… Будто по венам текут молнии. В самом плохом смысле. И в тот момент все пошло наперекосяк — я поседела, как ни странно, кровь хлынула носом, этот её отвратный вкус, ноги подкашивались, да и меня закинуло совершенно не туда, куда я хотела и… Боже, я бежала по снегу в одном легком платьице, просто утопая в нем, этот ледяной воздух, я задыхалась. Мне никогда больше не было так холодно, как тогда. Да, это не то, что ты, наверное, ожидал услышать, но в тот момент все оборвалось. Тогда я почувствовала, как теряю контроль. 

Какое-то неуловимое мгновение ведьмак молчал, впитывая в себя все то, что она сказала. Медленно приходя к мыслям совершенно для себя несвойственным. Совершенно неприятным.

— У тебя не возникало желания избавиться от вечного напоминания об этом моменте? Не хотелось стереть все то, что ты пережила? Вы же можете менять внешность так, как вам угодно, а подобные вещи постоянно наталкивают на воспоминания.

— Что ты говорил несколько дней назад, Ал? Не нужно питать иллюзий по отношению к себе. Я не стираю шрамы, появившиеся после выпуска. Хоть что-то в моей маске должно было быть настоящим. Весь мой образ построен на лжи, на самообмане, на иллюзии, понимаешь? Вся моя жизнь. Так что, пускай будет хотя бы так.

— Стоит признать, ты была в Ложе, — мужчина медленно и многозначительно качнул головой. — И, насколько я знаю, то, что вы делали, едва можно назвать преисполненным правды и честности. Довольно странно с твоей стороны искать правды в изъянах кожи, но вполне осознанно присоединяться к движению, которое все делает через призму этой самой лжи.

— Бывает разная ложь, понимаешь? Во всяком случае, сейчас я признаю, что я там была. Я признаю то, что наши действия были в некоторых моментах аморальными. Но так же я знаю, что это все могло бы спасти сотни, тысячи, да что уж мелочиться — миллионы людей. Это того стоило. Я знаю, что то, что я пережила после этого, было отвратительно, но сделало меня кем-то другим. И, несмотря на порывы снова надеть красный и жемчуг, — я знаю, что это больше не я. Я _признаю_ , что это больше не я. Маска может быть какая угодно, я могу примерять и стремиться к любому лику, но пусть люди увидят шрамы на пальцах, коленях, пусть люди увидят седину, пусть они знают, что я не идеальна, — девушка вздохнула. — Я просто не хочу быть такой, какой меня хотят видеть другие. Чародейки же не слепые, Ал. Мы знаем, что о нас говорят. И я не хочу быть псевдокрасивой женщиной со злыми глазами дурнушки. Я этого не выбирала.

Тогда и наступил этот гнусный момент. Тогда Алмерик понял, что Филиппа, при всей своей эгоцентричности, жестокости и, вероятно, беспринципности, которая могла бы заставить вовсе не слушать её или воспринимать слова лишь как-то иначе, пропуская мимо ушей, была права. Тогда он понял, что не может отказаться от того, кем он является. При всем своем желании, он не может врать Виаллен. В груди что-то защемило, с треском и болью повернулось, запуская механизм, ржавевший долгие-долгие годы. Запуская отрицание и, все же, перенимая его в тяжелое принятие. 

Это было сложно, отчасти страшно, наверное, несмотря на абсурдность подобного определения, переступая через себя, но слова долгое время таки отказывались быть произнесенными и долгое время он жалел… Да, жалел, но так или иначе, вовсе не о том, что признался — лишь о том, что ему было в чем признаваться.

— Я думаю, что ты должна знать некоторые мои _шрамы_ … Просто не хочу… Не могу знать, что ты так отчаянно раскрываешь передо мной душу и считаешь меня совершенно не тем, кем _я_ являюсь на самом деле, — он опустил взгляд, жадно и шумно вдыхая словно бы последние крупицы ледяного и влажного воздуха, обжигающего легкие. Однако он не заметил эти острые иглы в своей груди. — Эмгыр ведь не просто так выбрал меня. Я, — еще секунду он медлил, чуть поджав губы, — был четвертым из Убийц Королей. Я принимал участие в раскрытии списков Ложи. 

Следующий момент затянулся на целую вечность. Тишина, тяжелая, вязкая, липкая тишина оплела все вокруг своими длинными нитями. Она не была такой как раньше. Она вообще не шла в сравнение ни с чем раннее. Воздух, казалось, остыл до всяких возможных пределов, становясь острым, пронзающим душу, осязаемым в своем восприятии. В самом деле, ведьмак ожидал самого худшего от Виаллен, да, от неё можно было ожидать чего угодно: клубов огня, молний, крепкого удара в лицо, оскорблений, проклятий всего его рода, во всяком случае, Эйльхарт не просто так предупреждала о том, что будет, если он таки признается… И удивился, видя только сдерживаемую дрожь губ.

— Так значит, ты простой головорез. Цареубийца, — тихо проговорила она ломающимся то ли от злости, то ли от грусти, то ли от стыда голосом. Однако после стало понятно, что во всей гамме чувств преобладало разочарование. — Как странно. Я искренне считала тебя гуманистом и человеком твердых принципов, а это всего лишь прикрытие для жалкого чувства вины. 

Девушка медленно отвернулась и Алмерик пожалел о сказанном. Ему было стыдно за прорвавшиеся эмоции, за то, что он вообще позволил этому всему зайти намного дальше, чем хотелось бы изначально. Зачем ей знать об этом? Рассказал бы еще одну историю о шалостях в Тир Тохаире или заказах, нет же!.. Предел возможного, который он переступил, лопнул, словно струна лютни, оттеняя звенящую тишину противным скрипом.

— Мне жаль. — он отвечал все тише и тише и вот, уже почти шепотом.

— Это просто смешно, Ал! — чародейка резко повернулась обратно, грозно, как-то угрожающе взмахивая руками в воздухе. Да, тогда непонимание сменилось гневом. — Ты убивал _правителей_. Ты понимаешь, что за этими убийствами стоят миллионы смертей? Миллионы невинных душ! Ты понимаешь, что из-за тебя Нильфгаард выигрывает эту войну? Да она только из-за тебя и происходит! И тебе _жаль_?

— Вил, я понимаю, как это выглядит, но… Я сбежал оттуда. Меня считали мертвым, я не закончил это дело, я не смог.

— И ты думаешь, это что-то меняет? Зло есть Зло, Алмерик. Маленькое или большое, во что бы тебе не хотелось верить — это не имеет значения, границы условны. Выбор стоит только между добром и Злом, и ты свой сделал.

— Нет, Виаллен, — повторил он с уже гораздо большим напором. — Ты сама говорила о лжи во благо и убийства во благо ничем не отличаются. Нет «добра и Зла». Существуют просто Зло и Большое Зло, а за ними обоими в тени прячется Очень Большое Зло. Очень Большое Зло, Виаллен, это такое, которого ты и представить себе не можешь, даже если думаешь, будто уже ничто не в состоянии тебя удивить. И знаешь, порой бывает так, что Очень Большое Зло схватит тебя за горло и скажет: «Выбирай, братец, либо я, либо то, которое чуточку поменьше». И ты будешь вынуждена сделать этот выбор.

— Я почти уверена, что выбор стоял между твоей смертью и кровопролитной войной.

— Почему-то между своей смертью и политическим хаосом ты тоже не выбрала эшафот. Почему-то вы в Ложе тоже промышляли цареубийством, но тебя это не смущает.

— Дело не в действиях. Я не говорю тебе о святости человеческой жизни, отнюдь. Дело в целях и последствиях. Цели убийц королей не лезут ни в какие ворота! А последствия ты прекрасно смог увидеть по пути сюда. Города, утопленные в собственных костях. Как после этого ты можешь говорить, что тебе жаль?

— Благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад. Ты можешь думать все, что угодно, Вил, но я не преследовал дурных целей, а ваши цели не оправдывали средств. Как много из двенадцати чародеек могли бы ручиться за то, что пытаются остановить войну, а не установить полный тотальный контроль магического сообщества над всем Континентом? И ты прекрасно знаешь ответ на этот вопрос! Ты прекрасно знаешь, что изначальные стремления не были воплощены в должной степени. Поэтому ты не отдала жизнь за идею, хотя могла бы и, вероятно, хотела бы. Потому что вопрос в том, что твоя или моя смерть ничего не изменят. Война все равно состоялась бы. И, вне зависимости от её исхода, умерли бы миллионы. Хочется тебе этого или нет, но я лишь изменил её исход в обмен на свою душу. Ты была одним из основных рычагов, которыми эти кости и усыпали улицы. Признай это, Виаллен. Я был одним из основных рычагов, которыми кости сыпались именно со стороны Севера. Не более. И не нужно говорить о том, что есть разница, — он отвел взгляд в сторону и вздохнул, переводя дыхание, пытаясь за эту секунду выстроить хаотичные мысли во что-то чуть более стройное. — Пожалуйста, пойми, что я рассказал тебе это не для того, чтобы ты считала меня монстром. Возможно, это так, но я каюсь в своих действиях. Это та история, которая изменила _мою_ жизнь. Это тот момент, когда _я_ понял, что потерял контроль. Пожалуйста, Виаллен. Это нелегкое решение, но тогда это казалось правильным. И я до сих пор считаю, что это было правильно. Мы не в состоянии спасти тех, кому судьбой предназначено умереть. 

Девушка смотрела ему в глаза, настойчиво пытаясь уловить, почувствовать, увидеть что-то, что стало бы для неё спасением. Рвясь всеми фибрами души найти что-то оправдывающее, что-то живое, тот янтарный блеск, который она видела все эти недели. Но на неё в ответ смотрел лишь хищный взгляд змеи.

— Мне жаль, Ал, — чародейка медленно покачала головой.

20

Особняк угрожающим великаном возвышался над глухой пустынной местностью. На несколько миль вокруг простиралась пустошь. Зеленая, богатая растительностью, но, все же, без какого-либо намека на цивилизацию: никаких мелких селений, деревень или придорожных пабов, привычно разрастающихся на многие-многие версты вокруг чуть более крупных селений, словно массивные корни деревьев, оплетая все вокруг своей цепкой хваткой; эхо массивных крепостей, живущее своей особенной жизнью. Однако здесь оно отсутствовало и определенным образом заставляло насторожиться. Едва ли вообще можно было сказать, что это пригород одного из самых крупных городов Нильфгаарда — стальное сердце огромной империи, пульсирующее в своем бешеном неритмичном темпе. Здесь жили самые влиятельные и самые состоятельные «черные псы» наиболее благородных пород, здесь заключались сделки на миллионы, здесь располагалась хваленная военная академия и резиденция императоров, и здесь же, что весьма ожидаемо, остановился крупный, однако для многих безликий феодал. 

_Вито д’Муррей._ Многие дворяне рано или поздно сталкивались с этим именем, оно всегда было на слуху, часто мелькало на бумаге, но, кажется, словно невидимым барьером отгоняло от себя всякое любопытство. Хотя, нет, некоторые подробности люди таки пытались разузнать, однако дальше невинной любознательности дело никогда не заходило. 

Поместье соответствовало всем канонам зодчества великой империи Золотого солнца: высокие каменные стены, чистого, непоколебимого временем белого цвета, куполообразные крыши, отливающие всеми оттенками благородных металлов, окна невообразимых форм и, конечно, внушающие размеры всего, что охватывал взор — обычная резиденция обычного нильфгаардского феодала, конечно, она больше напоминала крепость, оснащенную всеми средствами безопасности, чем дом, даже если и самый богатый из всех возможных.

— Мы не можем применять грубую силу, — ведьмак приостановил коня, неуверенно меря взглядом забор, угрожающий одним своим видом. — Высшие вампиры в качестве боя превосходят даже самого опытного ведьмака, я не справлюсь.

— И с моей помощью? — чародейка таки продолжала разговаривать с Алмериком, планировать дальнейшие этапы развития событий и будто бы даже делала вид, что не держит обиды, однако все равно не смотрела на него, как бы ни хотелось поддерживать иллюзию нормы — не могла.

— Ты умеешь сражаться с туманом? Поразишь цель, летящую быстрее ветра? Я не сомневаюсь в твоих способностях, Виаллен, возможно, ты действительно смогла бы это сделать, однако человеку, не имеющему никаких мутаций, будет сложно даже просто уловить перемещения этого существа, не то, что целиться. Истории известен лишь один случай победы чародея над вампиром. Но мы не можем делать такие ставки. Все, что нам остается — обыскать его и надеяться найти хоть какие-нибудь зацепки по делу.

— И что он использовал в тот момент?

— Огонь. Правда, я честно не знаю, как это возможно, потому что для воздействия прямого пламени его следовало обезвредить, а…

— Понятно-понятно, хорошо. — Виаллен довольно быстро прервала его резким движением. — Оставь лекции при себе, они нам не помогут. А если предположить, что мы ничего не найдем? Что тогда?

— Я не знаю. Честно, не знаю. Придем к Эмгыру с тем, что уже имеется… иначе никак. 

Девушка поджала губы, от чего они изогнулись в причудливую линию.

— Не тешь себя мыслью о том, что он позвал тебя из профессионализма и пойдет на уступки. Ты не убил Фольтеста. Это не услуга. Это возвращение долга. И такой ответ его не устроит.

— Фольтест _пал_.

— Его убил не ты, хотя должен был. Ты не исполнил приказ, Алмерик. Эмгыр такого не забывает. 

Однако при всем желании вновь угодить императору, имеющему власть над их жизнями и судьбами, никаких иных выходов не оставалось. Да, Виаллен едва ли можно было назвать ординарной личностью, её способности едва ли вписывались в условия привычной нормы, установившейся со временем, но второго шанса уже не будет и экспериментировать, пытаться воссоздать подобие легенды и ставить под вопрос жизни, кои еще можно было спасти, слишком нецелесообразно. 

« _Dearme. Dearme, m'ne cara._ » — заговорчески, с неприкрытым упоением прошептала чародейка, вытягивая руки к земле. Медленно, неспеша, вытягивая жизненные силы из потока мироздания, поместье заволок редкий дым, стелющийся по земле легкой пеленой, погружая всех его обитателей в болезненный, неестественный сон, наполненный пустой тьмой. Почувствовался острый запах озона.

— Надолго?

— Самое большее — тридцать минут. 

Мужчина глубоко вздохнул и с лязгом достал из эмалированных ножен серебряный меч.

— Я надеюсь, мы выберемся оттуда живыми.

— Надейся.

***

_В какое-то упущенное мгновение показалось, что голова наливается тягучим свинцом. Все шло кругом, перемешивалось между собой, путалось, смазывая картинку в нечто сложное для восприятия, с каждым ударом сердца все сильнее и сильнее погружая в тьму. Все звуки вдруг стали фоновым шумом — крики, грохот, звон металла и фарфора по паркету, все это стало чем-то отдаленным, глухим эхом отдающимся в притупленном сознании. Острая боль в виске._

***

И они преступили порог. 

В самом деле, если бы хоть кто-то однажды спросил Ала, или Виаллен, — без особой разницы — как выглядит дом древнего вампира, заметили ли они там что-либо странное, необычное или хотя бы просто расспросили об одном их впечатлении от этого места, вряд ли бы получил четкий ответ. Никто из них не мог сказать точно, что видел, слышал и чувствовал. Там была битая посуда, люди, чьих лиц они не помнили, а имен не знали, вещи, четкие очертания которых так и остались где-то в дальних закоулках памяти. Это воскресенье, вероятно, вошло бы в их собственную маленькую историю, повлияло на череду событий своим особенным образом, однако сколько в нем было ужаса и неприязни, от чего оба путника предпочли забыть его, окунуть в Лету и просто стереть из памяти, окрестив незамысловато, без особой конкретики — _последним днем_. 

Каждый вдох казался слишком громким, каждый скрип досок, каждое сонное сопение кого-то из редких гостей или прислуги, свалившихся навзничь среди длинного коридора, сопровождалось неприятным замиранием сердца.

— Почему-то мне кажется, что он заметит некоторый легкий беспорядок, когда очнется, — прошептала Виаллен, перешагивая через горничную, благополучно устроившуюся на дорогом паркете рядом с мыльной лужей. — Или прямо вот сейчас, пока он вообще не спит и поджидает нас, где-то за углом.

— В таком случае мы бы уже были мертвы. 

Алмерика, при всей абсурдности ситуации, терзали смутные сомнения. Сначала сомнения и после страх. Обволакивающий. Подкрадывающийся незаметно, тихо, прямо-таки невесомо, оплетая длинными тонкими пальцами шею и лишь ожидая удобного момента, когда можно будет их сжать. 

Страх никогда не бывает иррациональным. Это одна из первых вещей, которым учили маленьких ведьмаков. Испытывать страх — хорошо. Испытывать страх — значит, признавать реальность того, чего ты боишься, потому — будешь настороже. Его не нужно побеждать. Довольно ему не поддаваться. И если обычно, подобная мысль успокаивала и внушала ту же самую веру, что сейчас имела при себе чародейка, то сейчас никак не помогало. Высший вампир. _Гребанный высший вампир._ О, Великое солнце, как он может так просто пробираться в дом высшего вампира и слепо искать доказательства, которых может и не быть? Однако Ал продолжал верно выверенно шагать вперед, искать, все перебирать какие-то бумаги, переворачивать пепельницы, листать книги, в поисках чего-то, хоть чего-нибудь отдаленно доказывающее причастность Вито к убийствам. Но ничего не было.

***

_Кровь с грохотом пульсировала по венам, отдаваясь в восприятии странной болью. Сколько времени прошло? Минута? Две? Час? Вот как выглядит магический сон. Нечто столь неестественное и пустое, наполненное лишь отголосками того, что происходило за мгновение до опустошающей тьмы. И сейчас свет кажется слишком ярким, резким, прорезающимся сквозь тюль, словно сотни острейших ножей._

***

То был особняк с нечисленным количеством комнат и коридоров, петлявших между собой в каком-то безумном танце. Вероятно, при иных обстоятельствах они бы показались совершенно обычными, возможно, лишь в чрезмерном своем избытке, но не нашли бы в себе ничего примечательного, как и в сотнях поместий до этого. Однако тогда казалось, что этот поток был нескончаем: путал, заводил в ловушки, и все сильнее заволакивал в свою цепкую сеть, приводя к неизбежной мучительной гибели. 

Они старались перемещаться медленно, чтобы никоим образом не нарушить установившуюся гробовую тишину и — не дай боже! — не спугнуть, даже если и искусственный, но все же сон; при этом с достаточной скоростью, чтобы успеть все сделать и уйти. И хотя даже мысль о том, что такое возможно, была по большей части недоступна, в это ужасно хотелось верить. И что-то, да таки получалось. 

Тишина давила на сознание. Быстро мечась по каждой отдельной комнате из многих, перебирая, промывая её до основания, и вновь переключаясь к следующей, единственное, что Ал мог услышать — собственные шаги, звонко цокающие по паркету, собственное сердцебиение, глухо откликающееся в груди, собственное дыхание… Собственные мысли, отвлеченные, хаотично летающие по сознанию, бьющиеся о его границы, встающие и вновь входящие в свой нескончаемый лихорадочный ритм. Ему было стыдно, жаль, отчасти страшно, он прокручивал диалог прошлого утра и все пытался ухватиться за что-то, найти брешь в своих словах, нечто, в чем он мог бы ошибиться, так опрометчиво оступиться, однако снова и снова сталкивался с неприятной правдой — единственное, в чем он ошибся, были поступки двухлетней давности. Единственное, в чем он мог каяться, уже никак нельзя было исправить. И Виаллен этого не приняла. Конечно, подобный расклад событий не столь страшен, как тот, о коем говорила Филиппа, однако от этой мысли все равно становилось еще больнее. Конечно, глупо, вероятно, было надеяться на то, что она с распростертыми объятиями примет его, выслушает и отпустит все грехи, нет… И все же была надежда на некое понимание.

***

_Мышцы поражала неприятная слабость, такая, какая бывает у людей во время болезни, или после приличной пьянки, однако, все же, ничего общего с ними не имеющая, — намного тяжелее. Опираясь на спинку кровати, перины, что так неуместно были слишком уж мягкими, щурясь от света, быстро затихшем под массивной шторой; таки удалось встать. По венам, откуда-то из груди и вверх поднималось едкое, щекотящее изнутри, подстегивающее любопытство своим легких шуршанием чувство. Странная эмоция, очень странная. Нечто между холодной яростью и азартным интересом. Рано или поздно это должно было произойти, мы все знали, что должно было. Они заявили о себе._

_Так начнем же эту игру._

***

— Я нашла кабинет. Западное крыло, вторая дверь слева, — раздался в голове инородным эхом её все такой же мелодичный, но встревоженный голос. Как _некстати_. —Поторапливайся, у нас осталось около семи минут.

21

Больше всего в мастерской бросалось в глаза внушительное количество книг — именно они занимали большую часть просторного помещения. Толстые томища заполняли шкафы, прогибали полки стеллажей, громоздились на сундуках и комодах. На взгляд ведьмака, книги стоили целого состояния. Не было, разумеется, недостатка и в других типичных элементах декора — чучела крокодила, очень невписывающегося в общий интерьер, покрытого пылью скелета и солидной коллекции банок со спиртом, содержащих, пожалуй, любую пакость, какую только можно себе представить, — сколопендр, пауков, змей, жаб, а также неисчислимое множество человеческих и нечеловеческих органов, в основном внутренних. Был там даже гомункулус или что-то, что напоминало гомункулуса, но с таким же успехом могло оказаться копченым младенцем.

— Он… Занимается магией? — нахмурился Алмерик, осторожно прикрывая за собой дверь. — Вампиры не предрасположены к магии.

— Алхимией, — быстро кинула Виаллен, перебирая все книги подряд. — У него нет манускриптов о Хаосе, зато почти все о настойках, отварах и ингредиентах для снадобий.

— Почему-то ведьмаки справляются с алхимией и без всякой этой мерзопакости, от которой желудок сворачивается комочком.

— Дело вкуса, — просто ответила чародейка. — И привычки. 

В самом деле, её это все нисколько не впечатляло и даже не удивляло. За всю свою нелегкую и очень длинную жизнь Виаллен повидала столько лабораторий и столько коллекций различных тварей, что подобное мимолетное увлечение какого-то богача могло вызывать лишь ухмылку или снисходительную похвалу. Неплохо, конечно. Но можно и лучше.

— Что одному противно, другого как-то не трогает. А что противно тебе, Ал? Интересно, что может быть противно тому, кто ради денег может пойти на все? Пожалуйста, не принимай мой вопрос за оскорбление или провокацию. Мне действительно интересно, чем можно вызвать у такого, как ты, чувство отвращения.

***

_Сердцебиение вернуло свой привычный слабый ритм. Зрение наконец сфокусировалось на чем-то конкретном: стали видны четкие очертания зубцов резной кровати, осколки хрусталя, разбитый графин с вишневой настойкой — какая жалость! На неё ушло около нескольких тысяч флоренов и пару лет выдержки — вместо криков, кои застыли в воздухе в ту секунду, когда сознание было окончательно утеряно, мужчину окружала приятная тишина. Однако прошла секунда. Две. Ей на смену сначала пришел громкий шепот, после вполне отчетливый разговор. Не пошло и минуты, когда вновь послышались крики. Однако не такие как раньше, нет. Наполненные обидой длинные реплики, жгучий спор. То были незваные гости, а не слуги и послы, вечно крутящиеся на первом этаже._

_Кабинет в западном крыле._

***

Мужчина стиснул зубы. Конечно, он понял, в чем скрывался подтекст упрека, однако каждый раз старался отвечать на него достойно или, как минимум, стойко игнорировать, не вызывая конфликтов. Так или иначе, при всей колкости обстоятельств, они не могли вечно игнорировать проблему. Горькая обида воздвигнутая в то самое утро, пробирала до костей, но никак не отпускал.

— Прекрати так себя вести, Виаллен, я говорил о том, что делал это не ради денег, а потому что не было иного выбора.

— Выбор есть всегда, — девушка даже не поднимала на него глаза. Она методично перекладывала книги, быстро листала страницы, перебирала стопки различных бумаг, пытаясь пропускать все, что не имело отношения к делу, а к их разочарованию, этим было все, что попадалось под руку.

— Нет, иногда его не бывает. Ты была не права, Вил, совершенно не права. Возможно, люди действительно делятся на тех, кого можно купить и кому можно приказать, однако эта теория имеет одну большую брешь — короли не готовы платить наемной силе, насколько бы абсурдно то ни было. Все, что мы получаем — это утешительный приз, косточка для собаки, которая смогла подать лапу, когда ей это _приказали_. Я не знаю, конечно, хорошо, когда ты великий чародей и Эмгыр ползает перед тобой, лишь бы ты согласилась на подчинение за роскошную жизнь. Прекрасно! Тебя, может, и смогли бы купить, если бы не чрезмерная гордость. Только меня покупать даже не планировали.

— Ты мог сбежать. Ты мог отказаться от приказа. Где же твоя хваленая ведьмачья свобода?

— У меня её не было. Я лишь могу её получить однажды, когда мы завершим это дело. И не нужно говорить о том, что я мог скрыться! Ты вот скрылась и многое это тебе дало? Спаслась? Избавила свою душу от скитаний? 

Виаллен поджала губы и он с разочарованием понял, что попал ровно в болезненную точку.

— Я понимаю твои эмоции, но не нужно так реагировать. Это уже ничего не изменит.

— А как я должна реагировать? М, изволь узнать? — её голос из шепота медленно переходил в довольно громкий эмоциональный тон. — Я просто… не понимаю. Я открывала тебе душу, делилась тем, о чем никому не говорила, мы спали в одной комнате, ты подбирал мои чулки, мы делили еду, я уговорила Фабиана — своего бывшего, между прочим! — купить этот чертов костюм, потому что знала, что ты откажешься от иллюзии, потому что ты упертый баран и я понимала твой баранизм. Я _уважала_ твой баранизм. Ты был важен для меня. Корпела ночами над твоими ранами, не спала сутками из-за них! Ты знаешь, что когда мы практиковали голубой сон, ты перестал дышать? Ты перестал дышать, Алмерик! Ты медленно умирал. И я спасала тебя, хотя понятия не имела, что нужно делать! Я же не лекарь, но все равно сидела рядом двенадцать часов, потому что боялась за твою жизнь. Не потому что нам нужно закончить это дело, а потому что мне не все равно. Не все равно на тебя и твою жизнь. И что в итоге? — она как-то истерично улыбнулась, отворачиваясь, запуская одну руку в густые волосы. — Я узнаю о том, что ты тот человек, которого я проклинала годами? Что ты тот самый головорез, который разрушил все то, над чем я так долго трудилась? Развязал войну, которую я пыталась остановить? Как я должна реагировать? Просто как, Ал? После всего, что мы пережили за эти недели, после того, как ты стал мне не чужим человеком. _Как?_

О, то безмолвие, кое возникло между ними в тот момент, невозможно передать на бумаге, не существует в мире сочетания, что могло бы описать его холод и неловкость в в должной степени. Сколько слов она в себя впитала, целая вечность прошла до тех пор, пока все не смогли не убедиться в том, что это действительно произошло.

— Ты… Что? — медленно проговорил Алмерик, таки сталкиваясь взглядом с чародейкой. Впервые за последние сутки. Он искренне пытался правильно построить предложение, подобрать слова, что передавали бы все его непонимание, всю бурю, медленно поднимающуюся в душе, однако они так и не нашлись.

— Ну что вы, в самом деле. Неужели нет другого места, чтобы выяснить ваши отношения? 

Они обернулись и тут же застыли — отчасти от неожиданности, но, стоит признать, здесь больше преобладал ужас, сковывающий конечности ледяными металлом. В кресле в другом конце комнаты сидел мужчина. Можно было бы поспорить, конечно, однако не было никаких сомнений в том, что то был хозяин дома. Он пробрался в комнату так быстро, неожиданно, неуловимо, так, как обычный человек не смог бы чисто физически. « _Ты умеешь сражаться с туманом, Виаллен?_ » На вид он был весьма недурен и даже в чем-то приятен: не слишком высок, но и не низок, с теплыми темными волосами, пропускающими редкие седые пряди, глубокими морщинами на лбу — но нигде более — и насыщенными около-черными глазами. Мужчина встал, медленно обводя круг по всей комнате, словно бы рассматривал её, но на самом деле лишь выжидал нужного момента. 

Алмерик инстинктивно встал перед Виаллен, загораживая её массивным корпусом, выставляя перед собой серебряный меч, в полной боевой готовности осторожно озираясь по сторонам. Таково правило. Перед любым боем, первое, что должен сделать ведьмак — изучить местность. Они даже не дышали, боясь как-либо нарушить молчание. Принятый секундой ранее эликсир еще не начал действовать, однако все прекрасно знали, что рано или поздно он пригодится. Другой вопрос — когда? 

Когда-то, давно, много-много лет назад, еще молодым, он поджидал в засаде мантихора. И чувствовал, что мантихор приближается. Не видел его, не слышал, но чувствовал. И никогда более не забывал этого ощущения. Теперь было то же самое. Вито, будь они чуть менее осведомлены о его происхождении, мало чем мог бы напугать собеседника — в нем не было ничего, что отталкивало или заставляло насторожиться. Однако они знали. Не видели. Не слышали. Но знали. И чувство зверской опасности, ощущение дыхания смерти на тонкой коже, нарастало с каждым мгновением.

— Да брось. Убери эту свою побрякушку, какой смех.

— Ты боишься серебра, Вито, не нужно пускать пыль в глаза.

— Конечно, да, это правда. — медленно протянул мужчина. У него был приятный голос.

— Однако вы, ведьмаки, почему-то постоянно думаете, что это нас пугает. Я не знаю вас, не причинял вам зла. А вы, вот, убили бруксу, с которой мы были близки, забрались в чужой дом, усыпили прислугу. Сколько из них проснется с травмами головы, знаете? Нет? Я думаю, не меньше половины. А сколько обнаружат осколки у себя под кожей? Синяки? И они потребуют с меня компенсацию. Но мы сейчас не о том, — он повел рукой. — Забрались, значит, разбили дорогую посуду, вишневую настойку, которую я бережно хранил несколько лет. Роетесь тут в моих вещах. Я зол. Нет, даже не так. — он наигранно задумался. — Я просто в бешенстве. И, давай не будем тешить друг друга надеждой на то, что меня остановит эта твоя железяка. Вот, что пыль в глаза, ведьмак, ничего больше, только пыль в глаза. Вы пугаете людей, словно пасечник пчел, своей этой пылью, каменными физиономиями, слухами, которые, верно, сами о себе распускаете. Просто интересно, сколько правды в том, что люди болтают? Мол, вы, ведьмаки, так хороши в бою, потому как нету у вас ни сердца, ни души, ни жалости, ни совести. Думаю, твоя подружка бы со мной согласилась, учитывая все то, что я успел услышать, — Виаллен нахмурилась, отводя взгляд. — И этого достаточно? Обо мне, к примеру, говорят то же. И не без оснований, сам знаешь. Вот и любопытно узнать, кто из нас двоих зашел бы в узкую улочку и вышел бы из нее живым. А? Стоит поспорить? Как думаешь?

— Как знать, — Алмерик неопределенно кивнул, прекрасно зная, что в победителях бы остался не он. И вампир тоже это прекрасно знал. Но никто не признавался. — Ты закончил?

— Извольте, — Вито нервно улыбнулся, обнажая около-человеческие, но, все же, чересчур крупные клыки. — Давай девочка отдаст то, что вам не принадлежит, и мы разойдемся с миром. 

Ал медленно покосился на Виаллен — еще более бледную, чем обычно — так, будто бы оттягивал момент, чтобы убедиться в своих догадках. Девушка прижимала к себе тоненькую стопку исписанных бумаг. И со словами вампира лишь сильнее сжала ценные рукописи.

— Нет? Вы уверены? Ну как хотите. В конце концов, я-то могу сделать новые, это вам придется изворачиваться, чтобы сохранить их. 

То, что произошло дальше, вероятно, просто невозможно передать. Эта секунда, когда смерть наконец заносит свою косу и последнее, что ты видишь — её блеск в лучах восходящего солнца. Секунда, когда сердце пропускает удар, глаза сами по себе закрываются, и ты не можешь этому противостоять, и все, что остается — это _дышать_. Просто продолжать дышать, слушать, улавливать мелкие перемещения вокруг себя и заносить таки меч в ответ на этот удар. С лязгом встречать опасность, смотреть в глаза, чей безумный нечеловеческий взгляд может быть последним. И лишь молиться о том, чтобы увидеть в этой жизни что-то еще. 

Он был туманом. Вихрем, скорость которого вряд ли когда-нибудь можно будет забыть. Вито оказался за спиной, о, этот предательский удар, и когти, со свистом разрезающие воздух! Однако Ал прекрасно знал, что был в этом лживом угаре его собственный безотказный стиль. И больше не был намерен им брезговать. Давайте взглянем в лицо правде, он — змея. А змеи плещут ядом, впиваются в плоть, зная, что это принесет страдания, не разбирая первоначальных причин, и _убивают_. 

Серебро, покрытое особым составом, каждый этап приготовления Ал знал наизусть и повторял, словно мантру, обжигало кожу монстра, заставляло его издавать приглушенный, сдавленный рев боли, и вновь бросаться, еще быстрее, еще отчаяннее и ожесточеннее, чем прежде. Мало кто выходил из этих битв живым. Мало кто мог бы рассказать о том, как справляться с натиском кровопийцы. Ибо все, кто оставался в живых, или оставались инвалидами, или погибали в течение следующих нескольких дней, взвывая от ран, чересчур серьезных, чтобы оставалась хоть какая-либо надежда на выздоровление. Так или иначе, даже редкие счастливчики, кто продолжал идти вперед, старались никогда более не вспоминать о случившемся. 

Назад-вперед. Правая нога, левая нога, снова левая нога, разворот — выпад. С каждым ударом, с каждой каплей крови, стекающей по виску и одежде, и вновь вынуждая стоять, отбиваться. Когти вампира, выросшие в несколько раз, подобные смертоносным лезвиям, ничем не уступали ведьмачьим мечам. Они промахивались, скрещивались между собой в агрессивной агонии, оставляли глубокие раны. Заставляли обрывисто и сухо кашлять, в попытках вновь наполнить легкие кислородом. _Не получалось_. 

Раздался небольшой взрыв, волна, чересчур сильная для Аарда, своим ударом откинула ведьмака в сторону, глухо хлопая по массивным шкафам — на голову упало несколько тяжелых трактатов, еще какое-то время напоминавшие о себе ноющей болью. То была Виаллен, время от времени выдающая несколько хороших заклинаний. В самом деле, она просто не успевала уследить за перемещениями монстра, однако когда наконец выхватывала их — била четко, метко и не промахивалась. На поражение. Чувствовался в этом определенный военный опыт, исход которого Ал бы никогда не хотел узнавать. Но видел на деле: Вито еще несколько секунд терял самообладание и забивался в один из углов. Однако потом вставал, отряхивался, так, будто камешек то был, а не молния, огревшая его по затылку, и с шипением бросался на охотника. Тыльная сторона меча наготове, латы закрывают грудную клетку, краткий выдох и все мышцы напряжены — однако вампир ударятся и быстро скользит в сторону по невидимому барьеру. 

Мужчина развернулся. Чародейка кратко кивнула: «Давай.» И следующий удар уже был с его стороны, заставляя вампира тихо вздохнуть, почти давая напомнить о его разумной натуре. О, так сладостна секунда, когда ты видишь, как ажурная рубашка противника пропитывается черной густой жидкостью, крупной каплей падает на пол!.. Однако эту же секунду спустя от раны не остается даже и шрама — все возвращает себе целостность и дает противнику лишь сильнее разозлиться. Не более.

Он раскрыл пасть — словно похваляясь рядами белых клиновидных зубищ, заостренных клыков, потом захлопнул челюсть, со звоном ударяя резцами друг о друга. И сразу же прыгнул, с места, без разбега, целясь в ведьмака окровавленными его собственными внутренности когтями. Алмерик отскочил в сторону, перекатываясь по полу, и ударил шипами по разорванной ранее одежде, единственному чуть более уязвимому месту — не помогло. Это то немногое, что лишь могло растянуть время.

И тогда Виаллен поняла, осознала бедственность ситуации. Растянуть время. Весь этот танец на острие ножа, длившийся не дольше нескольких минут, однако опасный настолько, что вряд ли бы хоть что-то на всем белом свете могло с ним сравниться, не более, чем оттягивал неизбежное. Здесь не будет победителя и проигравшего. Будет покалеченный и убитый. Будет тело ведьмака и истерзанный, уставший вампир, которому все же хватит сил, чтобы убить её следующей.

Сердце глухо и стремительно чеканило удары. Тук-тук. Выпад, разворот, удар — тихое шипение. _Тук-тук._ Перекат — удар под ребра. Кашель с кровью. Тук-тук. Свист когтей в воздухе. _Тук-тук._ Невидимый барьер отклоняет их в сторону — срезает ведьмаку тонкий слой кожи со скул. Тук-тук. Отвратительный лязг металла о металл. _Тук-тук._ Тяжелое хриплое дыхание. Тук-тук. Волна отбрасывает в сторону вампира. _Тук-тук._ Рвется бумага. Тук-тук. Листы пропитываются кровью. 

Тук-тук. 

Надо действовать.


	9. Что-то кончается, что-то начинается

22

Босые ноги по мокрой от дождя и утренней сырости траве, утопая в мягкой земле и грязи подлеска, натыкаются на ветки. Пни и массивные камни раздирают кожу в кровь, стекающую тонкими полосками вниз и окрашивающую в сальный алый ступни, однако все происходит слишком быстро, чтобы испытать хоть какую-то боль.

 _Беги._

Юбка путается под ногами, с треском рвется подол, латы кажутся слишком тяжелыми и нажимают на плечи, ограничивают движения, — как некстати! — сдавливают грудь, не давая вдохнуть в полной мере. 

_Беги._

Воздуха не хватает — он пропитан ядовитым дымом, заполняющим легкие, въедающимся в них, и одно только существование. Он всепоглощающ: проникает в кровь, внутренние органы, каждую клеточку тела и отравляет её, заставляет судорожно сжиматься и с сухим порывистым кашлем выталкивать его наружу, однако неумолимо вдыхать вновь, замыкая эту порочную цепь. От этого удушья не спастись, не отбиться, при всем желании — оно нагоняет. Вновь и вновь. Неизбежно. Мучительно.

 _Беги._

Сердце то и дело пропускает удары, замирает от животного ужаса и колотится в своей бешеной неритмичной композиции, кровь пульсирует по венам, отдается в голове несравнимым гулом, глухой болью, заглушая всякие звуки, всякие мысли, отстраняя от всего остального мира и лишь замыкая на своих ударах. 

_Беги._

Весь мир растворился, в ту секунду, когда затлел подол небес. Когда вытянутые, хищные языки пламени взмылись в воздух в хаотичном, неконтролируемом более танце. Какое-то особое наслаждение чувствовать легкое покалывание в пальцах, силу, вздымающуюся в воздухе, электризующую его; видеть, как огонь вырывается из-под них, стремительно поглощает комнату и добротные занавески, пожирает вещи, все вокруг себя; как они чернеют и меняются, преобразуются на глазах в нечто сломленное, невообразимо уродливое, как он жадно бросается на девственно белые стены поместья, обугливает их, оставляет черные грязные пятна, с ревом атакует вытянутые шкафы, дорогие гобелены, величественно украшающие стены, ткани. Окрашивая утреннее небо в свои яркие, опасные тона, не сравнимые ни с чем более. Обугливает древние манускрипты, обращая целые тысячелетия, мудрость, накопленную веками, в прах под ногами. Обжигает кожу. Оставляет на ней неровные следы от своего смертельного дыхания. 

Какое-то особое наслаждение с упоением шагать в рое огненно-красных светляков, пока сотни книг взлетают в неестественном вихре, и черный от копоти ветер уносит их прочь. 

Как эта копоть оседает на лице, щеках, ресницах. Как ты осознаешь, что нужно бежать. Немедленно. Не ожидая ни секунды, потому что от этого зависит, будешь ли ты дышать завтра, или нет. 

И когда открывается дверь и кудрявое пламя наступает на пятки, когда мгновенно начинают цвести, разрастаются, пускают корни эти алые цветки в полном своем апогее, не оставляя у себя на пути ничего живого… Тогда все исчезает, стирается, смазывается в одну неясную композицию, буйность образов, силуэтов и звуков, и тогда существует лишь неясная дорога, петляющая среди массивных деревьев, устремленных в багровые, заполненные тяжелыми черными облаками, этим ядовитым дымом, кровавые, словно в аду, небеса; лишь сдавленная боль между ребрами, удушье и глубокий громкий пульс, подстегивающий находить в себе давно иссякшие силы и вновь поднимать ноги, вновь с захлестом вздымать землю под ними, снимать кожаные сапоги, ибо и они уже замедляют нужную скорость и бежать, _бежать, бежать_ … Невзирая на боль, невзирая больше ни на что. 

И в голове лишь одна мысль, заглушающая все остальные в своей абсурдной неважности. 

_Спасайся._

Виаллен судорожно взмахнула одной рукой, едва превозмогая вселенскую усталость, поражающую каждую мышцу тела. Впереди, в нескольких метрах от них, образовался плохо различимый контур, то и дело пропускающий бреши.

— Вперед!

— Ты уверена? — Ал опережал её на несколько десятков шагов и сейчас обеспокоенно обернулся. Голос девушки звучал надорванно, обрывисто и гулко. Совершенно не так, как обычно.

— У нас нет времени на то, чтобы сомневаться. Иди. 

И они шагнули в холодное, обволакивающее ничто.

***

Портал, ревя и бушуя, как ураган, стремительно выбросил их, выплюнул с разрывающей все внутренности силой в прохладный воздух утра. Хотя по сравнению с его наполненностью, погода казалась до ужаса теплой и бархатной. Ведьмак бессильно рухнул в густые высокие травы, с трудом ловя воздух раскрытым ртом. 

Ему показалось, что земля слабо содрогается, но быстро и с разочарованием понял, что дрожит сам, перенеся путешествие сквозь разрывающий ад магии. Все внутри скрутило, словно бы намотало органы друг на друга, и никак не отпускало. Мышцы не расслаблялись, пропуская мелкий судорожный озноб. Он тяжело дышал.

Осмотрелся вокруг. То была просторная поляна, точное местонахождение которой Ал так и не смог определить. Наполненная душистыми, пахучими травами, мелкими, мокрыми и холодными листьями, которые неприятно щекотали лицо и ноги. Однако не было никаких сил, чтобы сесть или лечь в каком-то другом положении. Просто нет сил. 

Он увидел Виаллен. Кажется, еще более худую, чем обычно. На белизне лица резким контрастом выделялись пятна сажи, мелкие смазанные струйки крови, пота и пыли. Она лежала с закрытыми глазами и прижимала к груди, к самому сердцу, бумаги, ради которых все это затевалось. А стоило ли оно того?

— Эй, Вил, — почти что прошептал ведьмак, не нарушая блаженство природной тишины, да и не находя в себе сил говорить громче. — Ты в порядке?

— Да… — девушка глаз не открыла. Ворожейка говорила тихо, сбивчиво, то и дело замолкая посреди фразы, переводя дыхание. — Да, думаю, буду в норме. Просто очень устала. Это все, — она слабо повела рукой, очерчивая неопределенную зону вокруг своего лица, — это все твоя кровь, по большей части. Тебя… Надо осмотреть. Слишком уж сильно Вито покромсал… 

Чародейка чуть приподнялась, держась за голову, но тут же была остановлена чужой рукой, мягко опускающей её назад.

— Тише, нет, не надо. Я буду в порядке. Уже выпил ласточку и… Да, со мной все будет хорошо.

— Напичкал себя этой гадостью? — Виаллен слабо улыбнулась, понимая, какую глупость говорит. — Она же ужасно токсичная.

— Мне не привыкать, — ведьмак неопределенно пожал плечами. — Лучше уж так. Тебе нужно отдохнуть, ты сделала… Просто _невероятное_ сегодня. Я восхищен, в самом деле, восхищен.

— Сожгла дом какого-то мажора? Я тебя умоляю, чему тут восхищаться. Любая уважающая себя чародейка должна однажды сжечь чужое поместье! 

Они оба тихо, сдавленно рассмеялись, прорывая тишину восхода. Впервые в этом смехе не было едкой горечи, сожаления или иронии. Лишь вселенская усталость, ядом распространяющаяся по организму.

— Не уверен, что хоть какая-то чародейка этим занималась.

— В любом случае, я ни о чем не жалею. 

Виаллен тяжело вздохнула и встала, собирая все остатки сил на этот разговор. Может быть, Алу он и не был нужен. Но ей — просто _необходим_.

— Мне стало страшно за тебя, Ал. Ты был там, на грани смерти, а я просто стояла и смотрела, будто не причастна к этому. Такое катастрофическое чувство беспомощности, я его не терплю, — девушка поморщилась. — И не могла больше смотреть. Я, конечно, понимаю, что это не убило его, но задержало и… Ну, хоть что-то с моей стороны. 

Алмерик с любопытством поймал на себе не по случаю цепкий взгляд её глаз, в точности повторяющих цвет неба… И не увидел в них злобу дурнушки, которую так ярко отмечал в первый день знакомства. Не увидел призраков прошлого. Не увидел травм и ядовитого желания мести. 

На него смотрел человек. Да, какая редкость — увидеть в глазах чародейки человека. Измученного жизнью. Растоптанного в пыль, стертого в мелкий порошок и развеянного по крупицам в этом теплом осеннем ветре. Неопределенного. Грустного, отчасти, но _человека_. Как бы он хотел избавить её от этой грусти. Как бы он хотел вернуть её в привычной строй, в ту жизнь, где ей было комфортно, в ту жизнь, которую он помог разрушить. Когда Виаллен приходила в гости к таким феодалам, смеялась с совершенно несмешных шуток и пила дорогое вино, а не грабила и поджигала владения, в попытках спасти собственную шкуру. 

А затем поймал себя на мысли, что не готов расставаться с этим взглядом.

— Тогда, в кабинете… — он задумчиво прокрутил в пальцах колосок ежовника. — Что ты имела в виду?

— То, что я и сказала. Я же не отказываюсь от своих слов, — девушка твердо качнула головой. — Меня ранило то, что ты сделал, Алмерик. Меня ранит твоя причастность к Убийцам королей. То, что ты думаешь, что это не должно меня никак задевать — тоже меня ранит. Ты серьезно считаешь, что мы все еще чужие? Может быть, не друзья, конечно, но хотя бы приятели. После того, как несколько недель жили вместе? После того, как ты едва не умер и я тебя спасала? Несколько раз, между прочим. Для тебя это действительно такое обычное дело?

— Вовсе нет. Просто, — на секунду мужчина задумался, — нет, конечно, смертельные раны — это обычная издержка профессии, но ты ведь не должна была меня лечить. Я все считал, что это обычное дело _для тебя._

— Думаешь, я лечу каждого встречного? — чародейка как-то раздраженно изогнула бровь.

— Думаю, ты лечишь тех, от чьих жизней зависит твоя.

— Да, на самом деле, ты прав, конечно, — она медленно кивнула. — И в самом начале, наверное, так и было. Но уже месяц прошел. Мне не безразлична и твоя жизнь. Мне не безразлично то, что ты делаешь или делал когда-то. Поэтому мне были неприятны твои слова, пойми, пожалуйста. У меня же тоже есть чувства. Я их упорно прятала, но они же есть, — девушка виновато опустила взгляд. — Но, сейчас я думаю, что просто должна это все принять. Я участвовала в войнах не по своему желанию. Ты… Устроил войну не по своему желанию. Да и не устроил, а подтолкнул к её началу. Все мы грешим. Я была чересчур груба. Прошу прощения.

— Ох, нет. Ты точно не должна извиняться. Просто я ужасный идиот, что поделать.

— Ну, этого у тебя не отнять. 

Они слабо улыбнулись.

— Почему тебе не все равно, Виаллен? — задумчиво протянул мужчина, оценивающе меря взглядом спутницу, так, будто мог увидеть ответы на все свои вопросы. Но как бы ни пытался, все равно ничего не находил.

— Какого черта, Ал? — она резко развернулась к нему и посмотрела в глаза, для пущей убедительности. Едва девушка хоть когда-нибудь была настолько же серьезна.— Я же говорила. Потому что ты важен для меня. Только и всего. Здесь нет никакого скрытого подтекста, не нужно искать смысл. 

Ведьмак качнул головой.

— Нет, нужно. Ты знаешь, о чем я говорю. И ты не ответила на мой вопрос. Почему я, Вил? 

Виаллен отвела взгляд в сторону, а потом опустила на траву, на длинные, наполненные свежестью и жизнью зеленые колосья, нежно поглаживая их одной рукой. В самом деле, она бы так хотела объяснить, да даже самой себе, найти ту самую причину тому, что послужило неравнодушному отношению со стороны человека… Такого, как она. Холодного и отстраненного. Обозленного на мир. Ищущего ответы на свои вопросы и никак не находящего в этой безумной канители. Ей бы так хотелось увидеть рациональные подтексты, весомые причины, но каждый раз это ощущалось чем-то безумно сложным, находящимся за гранью обычного восприятия. Даже обычного восприятия чародейки, каждый день имеющей дело с чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. 

Как можно так четко говорить о том, точной природы чего просто не понимаешь?

— Я думаю, вся суть в том, что ты просто знаешь, какого это, когда жизнь… Такая. Безумная. Странная. Постоянно находиться на грани. Ты знаешь, какого это — быть Хаосом и не находить себе места, потому что все слишком быстро изменилось, потому что один неверный шаг — и ты на эшафоте. Просто… Господи, да ты посмотри на нас. Мы сидим здесь, на холодной земле, все в крови и саже, судорожно вздыхаем… И это наша жизнь? — она нахмурилась и покачала головой, одним своим видом давая понять, насколько это странно для неё. — Когда она стала такой?

— Не надо думать, будто для меня это норма, — Ал опустил глаза. — В самом деле, сколько бы таких моментов в жизни ни произошло, каждый раз хочется удавиться от чувства стыда за самого себя.

— Но ты же справляешься с этим как-то, — девушка неопределенно пожала плечами.

— На самом деле, единственное, что удерживает на плаву — это вера в то, что наступит день, когда все это будет лишь отголоском старого смутьянского прошлого.

— Потому что иногда единственный свет, который у нас остается — это мы сами, — чародейка медленно понимающе кивнула. — Ты действительно в это веришь?

— Я лишь надеюсь на это. Все, что мы можем делать — это надеяться. 

Солнце уже достаточно высоко поднялось над горизонтом и благосклонно освещало все вокруг, лишь изредка застенчиво прикрываясь белыми невесомыми облачками. Удивительно, но в Нильфгаарде оно действительно казалось чуть ярче, чем на всем остальном Континенте. Пели птицы — конечно, не так громко и мелодично, как летом, однако их редкий свист, отголосками былого величия, все же скрашивал общее затишье, придавая ему невообразимую прелесть. Изредка пролетали пчелы, жужжали под самым ухом, невольно щекотали своими мохнатыми брюшками, и все кружили, в поисках приличного цветка. Порывистый, но еще теплый ветер шевелил повядшую листву деревьев и еще свежих трав, поднимая легкий гул над землей, смахивая с них остатки проморзглой, холодной росы. Мягко касался темных волос ведьмака, создавая в них еще больший хаос, чем прежде… Нельзя описать, какого это — после очень долгой битвы сидеть на природе, обхватив колени руками, и жадно вдыхать воздух с запахом давно ушедшей юности. Сколько в этом было умиротворенного блаженства, ласково прикасающегося, проникающего казалось, в самую душу, блаженно замедляя сердцебиение, углубляя дыхания, приводя его в строгий правильный порядок, и лишь усмиряя лихорадочную боль сознания.

Тишина успокаивала.

— Я надеюсь, что и в твоей жизни вновь настанет день, когда ты сможешь сказать, что все действительно хорошо, — ведьмак повернулся к девушке и тяжело вздохнул. — И мне очень, очень жаль, что я приложил руку к тому, чтобы разрушить твою идиллию. Ты важна для меня, Виаллен. 

И это произошло. Вопреки всем обстоятельствам, да, все свелось к чему-то столь ожидаемому и пленительному, что нельзя даже сказать, что момент тот был хоть сколько-нибудь неожиданным, неправильным или по-детски неловким, какими по обыкновению мы привыкли видеть подобные сюжеты. Нет, вовсе нет. 

Их поглотило совершенно иное чувство. Всецело особенное и не поддающееся описанию. То чувство, что не меняется со временем и становится лишь сильнее с каждой прожитой секундой. Оно приходит мгновенно, в один неуловимый миг, который никто и никогда не может назвать точно, а когда замечает — становится слишком поздно, и оно уже распространяется в каждую малейшую частичку души и тела. Течет в вас, как речная вода после бури: одновременно наполняя до краев и опустошая до последней капли. Растекается необыкновенным теплом по всему существованию: по рукам, по тонким пальцам, запущенным в густые волосы, в сердце, ускоряя его стук, под кожей, отчего та вспыхивает мгновенно… Нет, не любовь. Однако нечто столь особенное, что однажды могло бы ею стать. 

Все познают её, такова истина вещей. Только никто не знает где и когда, оставляя её в некотором роде особым подарком для каждого. 

И для них эта секунда наступила в тот самый момент, пока Алмерик _молчал_ и _слушал_ , медлил, словно бы в последний раз решая, точно ли хочет шагнуть в неизведанное. Одно дело — так долго рассуждать о необходимости сделать первый шаг, дискутировать о правильности происходящего, сложности собственных эмоций, все анализировать и пытаться разгадать, и совсем другое — по-настоящему шагнуть, окунуться во тьму, вновь дать себе обжечься, отдаваясь инородным для ведьмака чувствам. Однако вопреки всем сомнениям, лишь убедился в том, что готов: слишком долго пытается оттянуть очередное душевное признание Виаллен, да и самому себе. И больше не намерен ждать ни секунды. 

Ведьмак аккуратно, несмело наклонился к лицу девушки и дотронулся губами до её губ, осторожно, стараясь никак не ранить и не обидеть её, лишь предупреждая о своих намерениях, но она, вопреки естественным страхам и ожиданиям, жадно зарылась тонкими пальцами в его темные волосы, сильнее прижимая к себе, в настоящем упоении от столь ожидаемого и трепетного момента. 

От неё пахло лавандой и медом, как и прежде. 

И тогда, впервые за долгое время, сидя на ледяной земле, в крови и саже, в разорванном платье, с изнывающей от дыма грудью и сбивчивым дыханием, они оба, как бы абсурдно то ни было, могли сказать, что все было _хорошо_. 

Вероятно, хотя бы для баланса вселенной, но это должно было произойти. Потому что даже после самой темной ночи однажды наступает рассвет. 

И это определенно он.

23

Южный Нильфгаард прекрасен в это время года. 

Нежнейшие прикосновения осеннего солнца, чьи блики трепещут на крутых склонах дворцовых башен, нежно ласкают белые стены, упирающиеся в небо своими массивными величественными основаниями, отполированный до блеска камень на кладке обширной террасы, где они с Виаллен завтракают уже после, _после_ … И Алмерику уже можно смотреть на неё во все глаза: вот её рука достает из корзинки поджаристый хлебец, со скрипом открывает добротно упакованную банку меда, а обертка его в точности повторяет цвет её глаз, взгляд которых скользит над его головой, всматриваясь в местность за холмами, понемногу опускающуюся к ровным, плоским полям, изукрашенным мозаикой разноцветных посевов. Посреди, округлые и правильные, как листки клевера, стеклились зеркала трех озер, окаймленных темными полосами ольховника. Горизонт обозначала затянутая дымкой синяя линия гор, вздымающаяся над черной бесформенной полосой бора. И одна мысль на двоих посещала их, да и всех, кто хоть раз удостаивался чести попасть за устрашающие стены замка: ради такого вида неплохо было бы стать императором. 

И вот Виаллен вновь отводит взор, небрежно поправляет, нервно одергивает неудобное платье, цвета вороново крыла, — как любили выражаться местные эстеты — расплетает совершенно непривычную для неё высокую прическу, складывая на резном столе, доверху забитом различными банками, тарелками, блюдами с выпечкой и закусками, многочисленные заколки и украшения — и волосы, подобные цвету дорогого кофе, вновь спадают на плечи и лицо, наконец приобретшее здоровый оттенок, без мела, крови и пыли.

— Как прошло? — ведьмак лениво водил ножом по рогалику с семенами, добротно смазывая его мягким овечьим сыром.

— Ну… — девушка тяжело вздохнула, даже не зная, с чего начать. — Придворные лингвисты смогли расшифровать те письма. Мои догадки подтвердились: Вито использовал коренной язык вампиров, распространенный до Сопряжения, и мало беспокоился о конспирации. На самом деле, вряд ли бы кто-то смог на него выйти и вообще занимался бы их расшифровкой, это дело долгое и неблагодарное, поэтому я не могу его судить, шансы были. Однако мы вышли и, ну, что имеем, то имеем. Первые несколько бумаг, — на секунду она прервалась, набирая в легкие побольше воздуха от волнения. — Это заказ на нас. Подписанный договор с ценой, временем и местом убийства, запечатанный, с марками, печатью с гербом его мнимого рода, вероятно, он должен был отправить его тем же днем, но мы успели перехватить, — чародейка остановилась, но тут же поспешно, быстро чеканя слова, добавила. — Хотя, я могу предположить, что это копия договора, но эта мысль слишком уж неприятна. Не стоит думать об этом.

— И… Во сколько обошлись ему наши жизни? Услуги наемника в наше время — дорогое удовольствие.

— По себе знаешь? — Виаллен издевательски хихикнула.

— Прекрати.

— Две тысячи новиградских крон.

— Неплохо. Это льстит. — Алмерик криво ухмыльнулся. В самом деле, в этом не было ничего хорошего, однако хотелось как-то скрасить и без того безрадостные будни. — Только зачем ему все это?

— А вот это то, что хранилось в оставшихся бумагах, — она как-то измученно наклонила голову, вяло помешивая чай. — Там личная переписка с кем-то из знати, честно, я так и не уловила, с кем именно, однако из их разговора очевидно, что Эмгыр нарушил некий договор с вампирами, вторгся на их территорию, начал диктовать свои порядки, в этом его вечном желании подчинить себе все и вся. В общем, в его стиле, сам знаешь. Они… _Кхм_ , пытались привлечь его внимание таким образом. Сам видел, убийства были показательными и едва ли не дотягивали до какого-то дешевого представления.

— Едва ли дешевого.

— Не суть важно. В какой-то момент это движение подцепило к себе людей, политических деятелей с активной гражданской позицией, заинтересованных… В общем, всех чудиков Нильфгаарда и, что самое нелепое, большинство из них купаются в деньгах и вообще-то в ус не дуют. Менее властные вырезают более властных. Просто богатые вырезают приближенных ко двору. Хрень какая-то, — она вздохнула. — Краем уха слышала, что в нем как-то был замешан нынешний граф д’Арви. — девушка сдержанно, но с какой-то особой неприязнью поджала губы.

— Родственник? — Ал спросил без особого интереса.

— Внук моего старшего брата. Как я понимаю, такой же оболдуй, как и он сам.

— Знаешь, у вас у всех в семье какие-то проблемы с подчинением власти.

— Да, наверное, — чародейка нетерпеливо качнула головой. — Так или иначе, в итоге дошло чуть ли не до революции, но… Не дошло, как ты понимаешь. Или не дойдет. Его люди, разведка будут дальше расследовать это дело. Я лично передала его _Ваттье де Ридо_.

— То есть мы просто исправляем всякое дерьмо за Эмгыром? — мужчина неприятно нахмурился. Эта мысль вызывала у него абсолютно противное чувство. — И его стервятники потом жадно подъедают чужой обед.

— Честно, его _сенешаль_ очень настойчиво пытался объяснить мне какие-то подробности, но я не стала слушать. Так плевать, честно. Абсолютно _плевать_. Эмгыр нарушил договор с вампирским родом, но не нарушил с нами. Я… Могу жить дальше. Этого достаточно. 

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь хрустом ломающихся хлебцев и ударами ложки по стенкам фарфоровой, почти что невесомой чашки с чаем. Виаллен сняла последнюю заколку и медленно, томно отодвинула её на дальний край стола.

— Так значит, это все? — тихо проговорил Ал, внимательно наблюдая за её движениями.

— Да, я полагаю. Никого из нас не ведут на эшафот, — ворожейка слабо и как-то грустно улыбнулась. — И это все. 

Молчание наливалось свинцом. С каждой секундой оно становилось все неприятнее и тяжелее. Вопрос, которого они оба так долго избегали, наконец зажал их в угол и завис в воздухе, дал о себе знать, несмотря на все попытки побега. Холера. 

_Что дальше?_ Эта вечная неопределенность давила на сознание чуть сильнее обычного. Алмерик научился с ней справляться. Виаллен — нет. Однако же сейчас они оба чувствовали груз, медленно, по отдельным кирпичикам складываемый на их плечи. « _Куда, скажи мне, я должен ехать? И зачем?_ » И больше нет людей, кто колесил бы рядом, больше нет любопытных взоров вокруг и нет дам, тихо хихикающих и прикрывающих лицо веером, как только ведьмак появлялся на горизонте. Как долго эти непривычные, даже неприятные вещи вымораживали, как долго хотелось вернуть все на свои места, но когда наконец все успокоилось… легче не стало. 

Что ждет впереди? Грязные прокопченные корчмы и заказы? _Опять_?

— Я думал поехать назад на Север, — ведьмак заметно посерьезнел. — Назад к Ковиру. Там не роскошно, конечно, сама видела, да и зима обещает быть суровой, однако мне хочется побыть в уголке этого мира, где еще не побывали черные псы. Слишком много Нильфгаарда за такой короткий промежуток времени. 

Девушка неохотно кивнула.

— А… Что насчет тебя?

— Не поверишь, тоже хотела бы уехать отсюда. И двинуться вверх по карте. 

Взглянув на неё, Алмерик растерянно повел руками. Однако на лице его постепенно вырисовывалась улыбка. Он издевательски приподнял одну бровь.

— Так значит, нам по пути?

— Похоже на то. 

Виаллен улыбнулась. Так, как не улыбалась никогда ранее и очень редко после. Многозначительно и удовлетворенно, из всего арсенала улыбок, как отметил ведьмак, эта была наиболее приятной.

— Не составишь мне компанию?

— С большим удовольствием. 

Они завтракали. С упоением накладывали в тарелки с позолоченными краями до неприличия маленькие порции, украшенные заварным кремом и клубникой, рассказывали пошлые анекдоты, не по случаю громко смеялись… И была в этом своя непередаваемая магия, не сравнимая ни с искусством владения меча, ни с подчинением Хаоса, ни с затишьем рассвета. Такая непривычная и чуждая, однако приятная. К такому легко привыкнуть. 

Конечно, это не первая и не последняя встреча во дворце, что поделать. Не прошло и нескольких часов, как Алмерику и Виаллен подали лошадей — породистых нильфгаардских скакунов, подаренных императором — и они вновь отправились в путь. Однако на этот раз, до поры до времени, но все же, свой собственный. Не подчиненный чужим правилам и страху смерти. Под цокот копыт и голос ночи, все неумолимо зовущий куда-то в даль. 

Все было хорошо.

***

_Алмерик из Крейдена — урожденный О’Доннелл — и Виаллен Кон Эвелин д’Арви погибли 6 лет спустя, в 1279 году, при битве за Каер Трольде. По сей день они покоятся на склонах вольных островов Скеллиге, вне владений Черной Империи._


	10. Слово автора

Итак, по завершению написания, мне бы хотелось подвести итоги. Личные, общие, в общем-то, все, что вышло и не вышло. Рассказать, наконец, что я хотела передать, рассказать, кто основной персонаж и что главное в этой истории. Считайте, что это — неизданные материалы. Авторское слово по поводу произведения. Возможно, кому-то оно испортит впечатление, кому-то дополнит. Кто знает? Однако мне бы таки хотелось это сделать. Поехали.

**Виаллен Кон Эвелин д’Арви.**

Части биографии, которые вы можете по кусочкам собрать в тексте: 

Родилась в семье очень богатого графа. С врожденными мутациями, несовместимыми с жизнью. Их исправили при помощи магии, однако дурные слухи-таки смогли пройтись по дворянскому обществу, от чего у семьи сильно испортила репутация, а девочку так и не смогли отдать замуж. Поэтому она и оказалась в Аретузе. Тогда она и поняла, что это её единственный способ выбиться в люди. И жадно учила все, что попадалось под руку, не ограничивая себя ни в чем. 

Отказалась ехать в Нильфгаард из собственных комплексов и страхов. Позже — из-за неблагоприятной ситуации в стране. По итогу обучения, совместно с Филиппой Эйльхарт, отправилась в Реданию, где прослужила около тридцати лет. Затем вернулась на родину, где с течением чуть больше двадцати лет дослужилась до верховной придворной чародейки. 

Крутила роман с Фабианом Эрвестеном, верховным казначеем Нильфгаарда. Не единственным, но последним и одним из самых значимых. Бисексуальна. Были кратковременные романы с девушками, конечно, преимущественно чародейками. Участвовала в двух войнах. Пыталась предотвратить третью, войдя в состав Ложи чародеек. 

Однако списки Ложи раскрыли и Виаллен исчезла. 

Смогла вернуться только спустя два года и быстро была схвачена разведкой Эмгыра. Повествование начинается с того момента, когда она, по приказу императора, смогла выследить Алмерика и передать ему задание. 

Части личности, отмеченные в тексте: 

Грубая, холодная, упрямая, однако все же готова идти на компромиссы и уступать. Признает свои ошибки и поражения. Терпеть не может, когда её приравнивают ко всем остальным чародейкам. Не стремится к идеалу внешности и не использует внешность как способ манипуляции и оружие. 

Никогда и ни за что не влезет в чужую голову. Считает, что право на личную жизнь гораздо более свято, чем просто право на жизнь. Мало что считает аморальным и во многом с этим перегибает палку. 

Довольно-таки эмоциональна и может идти на поводу у собственных чувств даже в те моменты, когда необходимо взять себя в руки. Однако при длительной подготовке к чему-либо ни за что не даст взять иррациональности верх над собой. 

Любит власть. Не против побыть в центре внимания. 

Никогда не хотела быть матерью и считает это слишком большой ответственностью. Гораздо больше, чем войны или манипуляции судьбами. 

Ценит человеческие чувства только если их обладатели ей дороги. В иных случаях может растоптать чужие эмоции в порошок и не чувствовать никакой жалости.

Довольно уверена в себе и оценивает свои способности здраво, прекрасно осознавая, что во многом превосходит среднестатистических чародеев, но может делать ошибки в расчетах и формулах. 

В общем-то сострадательная, но жесткая женщина.

_Фан-факты_ , которым не нашлось места в тексте:

  * У Виаллен просто ужасный, очень сильный акцент, от которого она даже и не пытается избавиться. В сравнение с существующими странами и языками, он наиболее приближен к валлийскому. (Сам Сапковский позиционировал Нильфгаардский диалект более приближенным к ирландскому, однако при переводе на русский произошли ошибки и сейчас культура Черной Империи близится скорее к турецкому и арабскому. Я решила игнорировать факт ошибок и оставить так, как подразумевал автор.)
  * Она, как, в общем-то, и Ал, большой ботан, много читает и жадно хочет знать все, что может узнать.
  * По итогам, владеет 2 «разговорными» языками (Всеобщий язык, Нильфгаардский диалект) и 2 «научными» языками (Латынь, Старшая речь). Хочу тут же отметить, что для чародеев это, в общем-то, минимальная норма. 
  * Родилась в 1200 г., поместье д’Арви, Город Золотых Башен, Нильфгаард. На момент повествования 73 года.
  * Входила в состав Капитула чародеев, но не входила в Совет чародеев.



**Алмерик из Крейдена.**

Части биографии, которые вы можете по кусочкам собрать в тексте: 

У него нет фамилии и нет семьи. Нет, конечно, когда-то она была, но он совершенно ничего не помнит о ней. Судя по рассказам Эйнера, его учителя из Тир Тохаира, он родился в очень бедной семье крестьян и шестым ребенком. Его причина попадания в ведьмаки весьма прозаична и очень не интересна — его просто было нечем кормить. Вот так. Ал не был связан с убийствами чудовищ высоким Предназначением или судьбой. Его просто отдали по необходимости. 

До шести лет рос в крепости в горном массиве Нильфгаарда, после, как и все мальчики, прошел испытания травами и выжил. Прошел средненько, не очень плохо, не очень хорошо, никаких дополнительных мутаций не перенес. После прошел обучение, основанное на технике школы змеи. 

О своей жизни рассказывает очень мало, да и нечего о ней рассказывать. Долгое время был простым ведьмаком. Убивал чудовищ, собирал заказы. Не более. Многие его не приветствовали просто даже в черте города, отказывались брать в нормальные гостиницы, ну и он кантовался по корчмам. Ничего особенного. Типичные будни типичного охотника на чудовищ из школы змеи. 

Однако он был хорош, его заметили и он стал Убийцей королей — частью группы ведьмаков, сформированной и спонсируемой правительством Нильфгаарда в 1271 году с целью убийства как можно большего количества королей Севера, чтобы посеять хаос в королевствах и подготовить к вторжению.

Участвовал не по своей воле, поэтому, когда они добрались до Фольтеста из Темерии, подстроил свою смерть и скрылся. 

Повествование начинается с того, как он, скрываясь на Севере, встречает чародейку и берет заказ от Эмгыра. _Снова._

Части личности, отмеченные в тексте: 

Холоден, отстранен, молчалив. Мало говорит в общем-то и очень мало говорит конкретно о себе. И не любит, когда кто-то узнает о нем что-то, что он сам ему не рассказывал. 

Персонаж-аналитик. Очень много анализирует, думает и планирует. Изучает людей и мир вокруг себя с самым максимальным количеством подробностей. За счет этого, несмотря на личную ограниченность в эмоциях, понимает чужие эмоции и ведет себя довольно тактично. Можно сказать, эмпат-теоретик. 

Старается установить для себя личные нормы морали и во многом сожалеет о том, что убивал людей. После инцидента никогда более не убивал и даже разумных монстров убивал с достаточным трудом с эмоциональной точки зрения. 

Не признает свои ошибки и не умеет с ними мириться. Долгое время отрицал свой факт причастности к Убийцам королей, не вспоминал и не говорил об этом, стараясь стереть эту часть своей жизни, так, будто это что-то изменит. 

С течением событий наконец признает, что это было в его жизни, но еще долгое время пытается принять этот факт. 

Не любит быть в центре внимания, не любит шумные скопления людей и плохо уживается в обычном обществе, во многом за счет предрассудков. 

Старается относиться с пониманием даже к тем, кто его раздражает, но выходит плохо, вспыльчив. 

_Фан-факты_ , которым не нашлось места в тексте:

  * Ужасен в классическом фехтовании и из поединка с простым человеком вышел бы победителем только за счет мутаций.
  * ОЧЕНЬ хорош в ядах и эликсирах. Преимущественно специализируется как раз на алхимии. В тексте много деталей, говорящих о том, что Ал в этом хорошо разбирается, однако не достаточно конкретных, чтобы можно было сделать выводы.
  * Знает Всеобщий и Латинский, на Нильфгаардском диалекте может только поздороваться, попрощаться и немного рассказать о себе, такой классический уровень А1. Но никогда не рассказывает.
  * Настоящая фамилия — О’Доннелл. Несмотря на то, что в краткой справочке в конце это таки было указано, он сам об этом не знает.
  * Родился в 1211 г., Крейден. Точные время и место неизвестны. На момент повествования 62 года.
  * Пользуется знаками только в самом крайнем случае, предпочитает тихое убийство ядами, активное использование эликсиров, ну и иногда простые мечи.



**Общие вопросы сюжета и устройства текста.**

**География и пространственное восприятие.**

Прием взят и основан на устройстве «Капитанской дочки» А. Пушкина, «Старосветских помещиках» Н. Гоголя и «Бедной Лизы» Н. Карамзина. Мир условно разделен на Север и Нильфгаард (юг, соответственно), как и все присутствующие персонажи. Это необходимо для того, чтобы показать причастность или непричастность основных героев к этому миру. 

Для того, чтобы детальнее разобрать этот вопрос, необходимо говорить и рассматривать одежду главных героев. В Ковире, на далеком Севере, Виаллен одета в курточку с короткими рукавами. Ни у кого не возникало вопросов, почему в снежной и холодной деревне она выполняет свою функцию согревания, но как только герои попадают в Цинтру, то есть, на территорию Нильфгаарда, её защитная функция сдает позиции и Вил замерзает под теплым осеннем дождем? Почему Ал на дальнем Севере одет в одну потертую рубашку, но в Цинтре на нем появляются латы? Одежда, как и в указанных в источниках произведениях, выполняет функцию защиты не от погодных условий, а от мира и законов этого мира. Виаллен в первых главах «чужая» для Севера, однако «своя» для Цинтры и Нильфгаарда. Ал «свой» на Севере, но «чужой» для Цинтры и Нильфгаарда. 

Однако в самом конце, в 8 главе, есть подробность о том, что отправляясь дальше на юг, в столицу Нильфгаарда, Виаллен вынуждена надеть дорожный плащ. Потому что за это время она поняла, что стала «чужой» даже на территории свой родины. 

Далее, в этом же пункте, вытекает вопрос раскрытия персонажей через их путешествие и общение с другими людьми. **Почему их путешествие устроено именно так?**

Поясню. Они двигаются с дальнего Севера на дальний юг. Из одного мира в другой. И как таковые, мы имеем три локации: Ковир, Цинтра и Нильфгаард (Город Золотых Башен). Дальнее северное королевство, захваченное королевство на середине материка и дальняя южная империя. Их путь сложен так, что они проходят через все социальные слои, поднимаясь все выше и выше. Бедные бродяги в корчме, корчмарь (средний класс), зажиточный средний класс (чета Де Ветт), высший класс (Фабиан Эрвестен), собственно высший класс (Вито д’Муррей) и монархия. Император. 

Суть в том, что прогоняя персонажей через разные образы жизни (кочевой, ночи в полях; ночи в дешевой корчме; обед в хорошем доме, вечер в богатом доме; завтрак во дворце), через разные социальные классы и места, не было ни одной сцены и локации, где персонаж бы вздохнул полной грудью и сказал, что ему здесь комфортно. Сносно, нормально. «Знает, как себя вести в этом обществе», да. Знает, «какую маску необходимо надеть». Но не «комфортно». Не было ни одного дня и ни одной сцены, чтобы персонаж сказал, что чувствует себя в своей тарелке. 

Это та причина, почему все закончилось именно так. Почему Ал не остался «серым кардиналом» при дворе, почему Виаллен из всех возможных для неё стезей выбрала именно такую неопределенность. Просто им двоим нигде больше нет места. И кочевой образ жизни, незнание того, будут ли они живы завтра и что преподнесет им судьба — прекрасно подходит. Пускай будет так. 

Дальше, я думаю, логично будет рассмотреть вопрос **почему именно ведьмак и чародейка.**

**Персонажи, их личности и взаимоотношения.**

Один из основных мотивов произведения — это «маска». И то, что я делала на протяжении чуть больше 80 страниц — это снимала маску. «Раздевала» две личности, представляла их обнаженными, беззащитными. Один из основных вопросов, тянущихся через весь текст — Что из этого правда, а что как раз грим? Что является настоящим «я» этих двоих, а что лишь выгодным образом? И ведьмак с чародейкой, как я считаю, подходят на роль подопытных с лучшей своей стороны. Из них обоих когда-то сделали кого-то совершенно нового. Ал, как личность, пытается на себя эту маску натянуть, хотя никто его к этому не принуждает. Виаллен, которую наоборот принудили стать кем-то другим, старается свою маску стянуть. И эта противопоставленность позволяет взглянуть на вопрос с самых разных сторон.

Алмерик по рождению беден, Виаллен богата. Ал родился на дальнем Севере, Вил на дальнем юге. Вил уезжала из Нильгфаарда на время учебы, Ал наоборот, приехал в Нильфгаард. Вил после туда вернулась, Ал уехал. Вил пыталась остановить войну, Ал её провоцировал. Ал всю жизнь натягивает на себя образ, который хочет видеть, на Вил его надели, и она все его соскребает. Но парадокс в том, что с течением текста с ними обоими происходит одинаковый процесс — принятие. Принятие своей новой жизни, принятие собственного «я», принятия своих чувств и эмоций. И все построение крутится вокруг того, чтобы рассмотреть их личности так детально, как это возможно.

**Почему они вместе?**

Странный вопрос, вероятно. То же самое, что и спросить почему кто-то кого-то любит. Причина появления чувств? Никто не сможет дать на него четкий ответ. Однако я хочу рассмотреть вопрос, скорее, что сподвигло их к такому исходу. Мне кажется, здесь есть люди, которые, прочитав последнюю главу, подумали: «Какого черта вообще?» 

Самое главное, что запустило этот процесс — это, как ни странно, тот основной и параллельный ему процесс принятия. Они познакомились в тех обстоятельствах, которые бы никогда не произошли в принципе. Удивительное совпадение, на самом деле, удивительная среда, в которую я их погрузила. Они оба находились в состоянии… Бурной химической реакции. Ал стал для Виаллен первым человеком, по факту, с которым она общалась так много после её исчезновения. Виаллен стала первым человеком, с которым Ал общался так много после его побега из Убийц королей. Они оба в подвешенном состоянии, оба обозлены на мир, на самих себя, на Эмгыра, на политику. Оба как чистый лист. Оба не знают, как им жить дальше. И в таком вот вечном бурлении, найти кого-то, кто тебя понимает — огромная ценность. Вероятно, все заложено в понимании. Все заложено в том, что они смогли сказать друг другу то, в чем боялись признаться сами себе. Смогли простить друг друга. И это стало рациональной основой для взаимной симпатии. 

Они во многом отличаются и противопоставляются друг другу, однако, все же, так же и очень похожи между собой. Почти что одинаковые, на самом деле. _Нужно иметь что-то общее, чтобы понимать друг друга, и чем-то отличаться, чтобы любить друг друга._

Я не могу сказать, что они эталон здоровых отношений и все у них будет прекрасно. Вовсе нет. Это отношения, где они оба сгорают и медленно тлеют. Но я так же могу сказать, что это люди, чья душа просто схожа с пламенем. И они не смогут иначе, не подливая туда бензин. 

Это были счастливые и очень насыщенные шесть лет. Они были в шаге от обручения. 

Однако я считаю, что такой исход — лучший для них обоих. Умереть так рано для их профессии, умереть бок о бок друг с другом, умереть в бою за идею — это идеальная смерть для Алмерика и Виаллен. 

Все хорошо. 

Вернемся к теме раскрытия личностей и чуть более частным вопросам. 

**Зачем там нужен такой Фабиан? И что с ним не так?**

Для «отгадки» этого персонажа нужно задать один простой вопрос: Что нам известно о Фабиане? (Вообще, в качестве подсказки, могу сказать, что этот вопрос в этой работе стоит задавать по отношению ко всем персонажам, которых вы видите.) 

Есть ли хоть что-то, что мы о нем вообще знаем? Этот прием использовался в «Евгении Онегине» А. Пушкина и «Мертвых душах» Н. Гоголя. Все то, что я о нем написала — вещи очевидные и свойственные для него, как для определенного слоя общества, представителя определенного времени, социального класса, жителя определенной страны. Он ходит на банкеты, пьет дорогое вино, общается с теми, кто ему не интересен, хвалит дома, которые ему никогда не нравятся, он одевается строго по моде и носит изображение солнца, как государственный служащий. О Фабиане неизвестно _ничего._ Нет ни одной подробности, которая бы говорила о нем, как о личности. 

Он здесь — целое общество Нильфгаарда, класс людей, политика. И его взаимоотношения с Вил — это взаимоотношения Вил с Нильфгаардом и политикой. С людьми. Они, может, любили друг друга, но первое, о чем он спрашивает — это её внешность. Не что с ней, не где она была, а почему у нее седые волосы. И то же самое было на банкете у Рианнон. Этих людей интересовала внешность. И это токсичные взаимоотношения. И этот банкет, расставание, прощение друг друга, на деле является символом того, что Виаллен больше всему этому не принадлежит. Что она стала чужой. 

А это важно для раскрытия персонажа. 

Так же, как и то, что Ал так с ним и не поладил. 

**Зачем в тексте нужна Филиппа?**

На самом деле, этот вопрос правильнее задавать с точки зрения _почему именно Филиппа?_ Она не появляется ни до, ни после, именно на банкете и промывает Алу мозг. Дешевый ход, согласна. Однако здесь нужен был человек, нужен был кто-то, кто дал бы этому идиоту затрещину и сказал, что он не сможет продолжать игнорировать проблему. Здесь нужен был кукловод, который бы направил его в нужную сторону. Сказал что-то, может быть, не совсем правдивое, но жесткое, заставляющее задуматься и плясать под чужую дудку. Дал бы этот пинок. 

Кто-то, кто заставил бы читателя задуматься над тем, кем являются главные герои. Потому что на Виаллен мы смотрим глазами сначала предвзятого, а потом влюбленного Ала. А на Ала смотрим со стороны самого Ала, который, как известно, отрицает многие вещи своей жизни, молчит и занимается самообманом. В таких условиях сложно понять, что есть правда, что есть ложь и что было _до_ основного сюжета. Поэтому, вопрос _зачем в тексте нужна Филиппа_ , я думаю, исчерпывает себя. Просто уберите её из уравнения и подумайте над тем, что было бы, если бы её не было. 

И я думаю, те, кто знаком с каноном, прекрасно понимают, _а почему именно Филиппа_. Она достаточно самоуверенная, беспринципная и жестокая, чтобы манипулировать другими людьми, просто потому что ей так хочется… Или ей так надо? Мы никогда не узнаем, какие цели она преследовала на самом деле. Лично я придерживаюсь мысли, что Филиппе просто нужна была Виаллен. Но это не истина в последней инстанции и я оставлю вопрос открытым. Пусть каждый сам для себя решит, какие цели она преследовала. В этом нет ничего принципиального. 

Прием использовался в «Герое нашего времени» М. Лермонтова.

**«Технические» моменты.**

В текст запрятано огромное количество отсылок и цитат из самых разных произведений. Особо внимательные читатели могут встретить: Мертвые души, Герой нашего времени, Тайная история, Бойцовский клуб, Запрещенный прием, Синдром Петрушки, 451 градус по Фаренгейту, Детство (М. Горького), Мое небесное счастье, Война и Мир, Игра престолов, И грянул гром, После бала, личные записки друзей Пушкина о его жизни, Письма к Тео Ван Гога, отсылки на Библию и, конечно, оригинальное произведение (Последнее желание, Меч предназначения, Сезон гроз, Час презрения, Что-то кончается, что-то начинается). 

Большая часть подробностей основана на _общей_ мировой фольклорно-мифологической традиции, однако я старалась придерживаться каких-то более конкретных культур, поэтому большинство из них подчинено законам кельтской и греческой мифологии. Однако здесь я их разбирать не буду, потому что это очень большой объем информации, требующий отдельного внимания.

**Итоги**

В целом, я считаю это хорошим опытом. Вероятно, фанфик понравился и понравится не всем, далеко не всем, однако лично для себя я воплотила в нем все то, чего мне не хватает в оригинальных произведениях. Мир ведьмака очень хорош и продуман, я уважаю его и всем сердцем люблю, однако ценности литературного произведения на основе подтекстов, смыслов и законов в нем очень мало. Поэтому, я постаралась это компенсировать лично для себя. 

Мне не хватало немного аналитики в отношениях между персонажами у Сапковского. Не хватало разговоров между Йеннифэр и Геральтом, анализом собственных и чужих действий. Честно, могла бы до последнего закрывать на это глаза, однако, когда я дошла до эпизода, где Йен изменила ему, а он даже не обиделся и они нормально так и не поговорили — я поняла, что нужно что-то менять. Поэтому, как вы могли заметить, здесь диалогов и откровенности достаточно. 

Хотелось рассмотреть вопрос личного восприятия ведьмаков и чародеек. Мне действительно не хватило некоторого более детального разбора этих «культур». Что чувствуют окружающие, когда девушка, которой на вид не более тридцати лет, имеет возможность стереть с лица земли целый город? Что чувствует она сама, с учетом специфики профессии? Что чувствует ведьмак, участвующий в таких крупных политических движениях? Убивающий людей? У них есть норма морали? Пытаются ли они её установить? Поэтому, анализа в итоговом тексте тоже много. 

Не могу сказать, достаточно ли люди со стороны, читатели, смогли проникнуться сюжетом, взаимоотношениями, этой парой. Сутью всего того, о чем я писала. Однако могу сказать, что я довольна проделанной работой. Это был длительный и тяжелый путь, но я справилась. И воистину влюбилась в эту историю и этих героев. 

И вот он последний вопрос — про кого же этот рассказ? Кто поднимает занавес? Кто выбирает, какие движения мы совершаем в танце? Кто сводит нас с ума? Кто стегает нас кнутами и награждает за победу, когда мы выживаем в аду? Кто же? Кто все это делает? Кто дарит тем, кого мы любим жизнь рядом с нами? Кто посылает чудовищ убивать нас и вместе с этим поет, что мы никогда не умрем? Кто учит нас отличать реальность и смеяться над вымыслом? Кто определяет ради чего мы живем и за что погибаем? Кто заковывает нас в цепи и кто хранит ключ от нашей свободы? 

_Бог? Автор?_

Мы сами. У нас есть все необходимое оружие. Так что — сражайтесь. Это история о том, как две больные, измученные души, смогли выжить и смогли разорвать цепи той маски, в которую их заключили или же они заключили сами себя. История о тех, кто смог повернуть и изменить свою болезненную жизнь, вырывая её из привычного течения. 

История о тех, кто сражался. И тех, кто умер за идею и веру в свои идеалы.

_Спасибо за прочтение._

_Спасибо за то, что были рядом на этом тяжком и увлекательном пути._

_Удачи._


End file.
